Protegiendo Nuestro Futuro
by Shivi
Summary: La paz en Konoha fue restaurada hace dos años por los tres nuevos Sannin, pero como lo bueno dura poco, nuevos enemigos amenazan el futuro de la hoja. Pero esta vez tendran ayuda extra, pues el futuro es algo que los nuevos personajes no pueden perder.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO PEOPLE! Soy nueva en este lugar y también este es mi primer Fanfic. Esta historia la escribí hace bastante tiempo, pero no se me había dado la oportunidad de publicarlo antes, así que ¡Aquí esta!**

**¡Disfruten y comenten! Se acepta cualquier clase de crítica, pues aunque sea buena o mala de una u otra manera me servirá mas adelante.**

**Naruto no me pertenece – por desgracia- todo es obra del genio Kishimoto- Sama.**

**Enjoy it!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Quienes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?-Pregunto Sasuke

-Hmp… ¿Por qué debería responder?- Dijo ella retadoramente haciendo una mueca bastante conocida para ellos.

-Chiquilla insolente- Dijo Neji

-¿Qué mas quieres? Soy una Uchiha. –Dijo Rehia

**Capitulo I**

_**El Aniversario**_

_By: Shivi_

Kakashi se caracterizaba por tener un absoluto desconocimiento acerca de las reglas básicas de horario, también ser desinteresado de la vida, tranquilo y bastante relajado. Pero en aquellos momentos eso se comparaba a _nada._

Ni toda la indeferencia del mundo junta podría dejar pasar esto.

El hecho es que se encontraban en vísperas de celebración en conmemoración del triunfo de guerra de hace dos años atrás, cuando todo lo que quedaba de Akatsuki se fue en contra de Konoha. El poder de Pein era bastante superior al de la aldea, pero no contaba con que el ex-vengador Uchiha estuviera allí para ayudar a la aldea por la que su hermano literalmente dio la vida.

Todos los habitantes de Konoha supieron la oscura verdad detrás de los ancianos del consejo.

La guerra fue un absoluto triunfo y también el nacimiento de tres nuevos Sannin. El orden estructural y político de Konoha fue restaurado luego de que los gestores de la masacre del clan Uchiha fueran "accidentalmente" ejecutados y muertos en acción.

Y así los nombres de Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke fueron aclamados como héroes de una feroz guerra. El rumor recorrió países amigos y enemigos en cuestión de semanas.

Con tan solo diecisiete años, los tres ya tenían una fama que duraría siglos.

El Sensei de este grupito no podría estar más orgulloso de sus jóvenes pupilos, pero nuevamente eso se comparaba a _nada_.

Como la aldea debía conmemorar a los héroes de aquellas fechas, se había decidido hacer un festival en el que el tema principal fueran las tres familias de los jóvenes, es decir, Uzumaki, Haruno y Uchiha.

En el centro de la recién reconstruida Konoha había un escenario mediano en el que se colocarían los estandartes correspondientes de cada apellido y luego se harían diferentes espectáculos para entretención de los aldeanos y en homenaje de los nuevos Sannin.

Allíestaba el problema. Los estandartes. Los dichosos estandartes.

Claramente al ser _tres_ los símbolos de cada familia, uno de ellos debía estar al centro. Y según los jóvenes Sannin el del centro era el más _Importante._

Luego de darse cuenta de ello, estallo el caos.

Kakashi, por horrible cosa del destino se encontraba en medio de aquella discusión banal. ¿Cómo había ido a parar allí? Ni el mismo lo sabe.

Las posiciones eran estas: Naruto obviamente quería ser literalmente el centro de atención de las festividades. Y su posición era defendida con bastante energía, pues ser reconocido por la aldea libre y abiertamente como héroe no era algo que se diera en su vida anteriormente y naturalmente era su sueño, junto con ser Hokage.

Sasuke argumentó que tenía que estar al centro pues si no se hubiera sabido la verdad de la masacre de su clan, la aldea aun seguiría bajo el régimen de aquellos ancianos, que ni más ni menos por poco acaban con Konoha. Y también salio con que era el mejor clan existente y otras cosas del honor Uchiha.

Sakura no estaba defendiendo tan enérgicamente su puesto en el centro pues no le importaba demasiado, pero aun así quería ser reconocida por sus logros en aquella batalla, el no venir de un clan reconocido como lo era Sasuke, o el no ser descendiente de alguien fuerte como Naruto había descubierto hacia poco, debería dejarla por encima de los estándares normales ya que llego allí solamente con gran esfuerzo y duros entrenamientos, sin una gota de talento Ninja en su sangre.

Según Kakashi todos tenían razones de peso para lograr el puesto. Pero simplemente no podía entender tanto alboroto por un bendito lugar de un estandarte.

-¡Mou! Ya me canse de esta estúpida discusión- Kakashi miro con esperanza a Sakura, siendo casi siempre ella la voz de la razón, rogaba con que hiciera recapacitar a sus compañeros y terminar con esa…-¡Haruno se queda al centro y punto!- El Sensei lanzo un suspiro exasperado. No esperaba eso.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Sakura-Chan, no es justo!

- Sabes que no tienes ni el mas mínimo derecho _Sa-ku-ra._ –Dijo con Sasuke

_Oh-Oh_

-¡¿Cómo que no tengo derecho _Sasuke_?!- Grito Sakura fuera de sus cabales.

_Uh, ¿Donde quedo el –Kun?_ se preguntaron los tres hombres con temor. Aunque Sasuke hizo gala de su mascara de serenidad.

Las mejillas de Sakura se estaban poniendo de un tono rojizo y no precisamente por bochorno o el calor abrasador de mediodía. Estaba realmente enojada. Le habían tocado un punto sensible, su honor Haruno. _Alguien moriría._

Los tres pudieron sentir el chakra concentrándose en los puños de la pelirrosa, pero por algún motivo, ninguno se movió de su lugar, o en su defecto escapó. Estaban totalmente paralizados.

La chica estaba comenzando a levantar los puños para lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra cuando alguien la tomo de las muñecas deteniéndola, ese alguien seria _cruelmente asesinado._

-¿Que rayos sucede aquí?, los trabajadores me dijeron que ustedes tres estaban interfiriendo en los preparativos de esta tarde ¡Escupan!- Y así para suerte de los trabajadores y aldeanos que paseaban por allí entretenidos por aquella infantil discusión, no serian testigos de una cruel masacre por parte de la Haruno.

Alguien le había ido con el chisme de la discusión a la Godaime quien al saberlo obtuvo la perfecta escusa para escapar del tedioso papeleo e ir a fastidiar un rato al grupito maravilla. Para que dejaran terminar de una vez con los benditos preparativos del festival, y así poder ir a festejar por su cuenta como se debe con una buena caja de botellas de sake.

Kakashi tuvo la impresión que acababa de estar tan cerca de la muerte como nunca antes lo había estado en toda su vida, rápidamente se puso a un costado de la Hokage.

- ¡Escupan les digo!- Y así los tres jóvenes le contaron,- un poco atropelladamente-, sus versiones del cuento. Tsunade no se hizo demasiados problemas y decidió que el azar seria quien hablara.

Por suerte tenia un dado en un bolsillo.

-Lancen el dado y quien saque el numero mayor se queda en el centro.

Bastante simple de entender.

-No lo entiendo Bacchan-ttebayo.

_Quizás no tanto._

-¡Naruto-baka!

- Usuratonkachi.

Tsunade y Kakashi suspiraron resignados, luego el Sensei con mucha, _demasiada _paciencia, le explico nuevamente a un ritmo que el chico zorro pudiera comprender, y así a la segunda repetición el Kitsune comprendió.

-¡Ya entendí! Que fácil dattebayo- Exclamo feliz Naruto, los demás suspiraron exasperados, y luego cogió el dado de la mano de Tsunade y lo lanzo en una mesita que estaba cerca de ellos. -¡Cinco! ¡Saque Cinco! ¡DATTEBAYO!, ¡solo el seis me supera!- Canturreo alegre.

La mano del Uchiha se cruzo por la mesa. Sasuke miro el dado amenazadoramente y rápidamente lo lanzo en la mesita.

-Tres- murmuro Sasuke, y miro con odio profundo el dado, como si de un momento a otro fuera a explotar, Tsunade Kakashi y Sakura temieron que de verdad el pequeño objeto estallara en llamas o algo así.

- Pfff... ¡Al Teme no le dio para mas que el PEQUEÑO TRES! ¡¡Jajajajaja!!- Naruto se carcajeaba limpiamente, Sasuke estaba apunto de agarrarlo del pescuezo cuando escucharon el grito de Sakura.

-¡SIES! ¡Ja!, ¡Saque el número mayor!- Bailo Sakura- ¡Tomen eso!- dijo señalando a sus compañeros sin dejar de bailar.

Kakashi sonrío bajo su mascara observando la escena, mientras Tsunade los hacia rápidamente bajar del escenario para que los trabajadores continuaran con las obras, aun eran unos niños, simplemente niños.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Seis horas después._

- ¡Sasuke-teme! –Lo llamo su amigo, esperen lo llamo _¿amigo?,_ pensó el Uchiha. Kami, eso no era bueno

- Dobe - contesto Sasuke cortantemente.

Naruto venia corriendo torpemente y con un brazo en alto llamando la atención del Uchiha, atención que ya tenia, pero aun así no bajaba el brazo. Sasuke se encontraba parado en la entraba del _Ichiraku_ junto con el rarito de Sai y Yamato esperando al resto de su equipo, le parecía extraño que aun no hubiera llegado Sakura que era casi siempre la mas puntual, el mismo había llegado cinco minutos después de lo acordado, luego Sai y Yamato llegaron un par de minutos después, y ahora el Usuratonkachi llegaba casi quince minutos después de la hora acordada. De Kakashi no se preocupaba, era caso perdido.

-¿Are, Y Sakura-Chan?- pregunto el rubio mirando por encima del hombro del moreno, solo encontrando a Sai y Yamato quienes lo saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza –Que raro, Sakura-Chan ya debería esta aquí hace rato- dijo haciendo un mohín con la boca.

- Ahora que lo dices Naruto-Kun, es bastante extraño que la _feita_ no este aquí ya- Dijo Sai también observando por la calle por si la veía a lo lejos.

_¡Puff!_

- ¡Yo!

-¡Kakashi-Sensei!- Grito Naruto

-¡Sempai!- Exclamo Yamato

Sasuke y Sai se limitaron a mirarlo, aunque Sasuke estaba sorprendido y bastante.

- ¡¿Qué Rayos?! ¿Como es que demonios llego a tiempo Kakashi- Sensei?- Grito atónito Naruto. El chico se había sorprendido tanto que temió que se tratara de un enemigo suplantando a su maestro y se alejo unos pasos del peliplateado. Sasuke y Yamato habían hecho lo mismo. Por precaución.

Kakashi los miraba extrañados, ¿Como era eso de estar a tiempo? Lo analizo un poco y luego miro a Sai fijamente. El aludido se encogió de hombros y hablo despreocupadamente.

-Yo llame a Kakashi-San hace unas cinco horas y le dije que tendríamos que juntarnos alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde en el _Ichiraku_ como acordamos, para que así llegara cerca de las seis, tomando en cuenta que casi siempre se demora alrededor de dos horas en llegar a sus compromisos- Explico el anbu, todos lo miraban sorprendidos.

Naruto y Sasuke se preguntaron a si mismos que como no se les había ocurrido eso antes y les habría ahorrado muchísimo tiempo perdido en las casi eternas tardanzas del _Copy-Ninja._

Sasuke abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo hablar, estupefacto por lo que tenia en frente.

Sakura acababa de llegar y estaba inclinada apoyándose en sus rodillas tratando de regularizar su respiración, pero aquella posición no les impedía a ellos, apreciar el sencillo pero hermoso vestido negro que tenia puesto para la celebración y aquel atuendo era rematado por un maquillaje muy natural que le venia perfecto a la Haruno. Se veía realmente esplendida.

_Todos_ estaban boquiabiertos.

La chica tomo un gran trago de aire para poder hablar al fin.

-Siento el retraso, es que de camino aquí me tope con un grupo de Chunnin que estaban molestando a unos Gennin, los muy idiotas se estaban aprovechando que la mayoría de los Ninjas superiores están a cargo de la seguridad de la aldea para molestar libremente, así que les enseñe un par de cositas que no olvidaran fácilmente- Era increíble la cantidad de palabras que Sakura podía decir en un solo respiro. Al no escuchar ningún sonido por parte del grupo, la chica los miro extrañamente, todos tenían sendas caras de idiotas que provoco la risa de la rosadita.

Y fue justamente esa risa lo que los saco del trance.

Naruto como siempre fue el primero en hablar

- ¡Estas…Estas Hermosa Sakura-Chan!- Grito Sonrojado abrazando a Sakura, ella acepto con gusto el abrazo de su hermano.

-Gracias Naruto- Dijo separándose del rubio

- Cierto Sakura-san, esta esplendida- Halago Yamato, Sakura lo miro con agradecimiento.

- _Feita_, ya no te podré decir así otra vez, pues no representas para nada esa palabra- Sakura se río ligeramente.

- Y para ser sincera ustedes tampoco se ven tan mal después de todo- Rió para ella misma, observando los trajes que llevaban puestos. Realmente cada uno de ellos estaba muy apuesto ese día.

- Crecen tan rápido- murmuro soñadoramente Kakashi- ya no eres mas una niña Sakura, estoy orgulloso de ti- Aquel comentario hizo que Sakura enrojeciera profundamente y se le humedecieran levemente los ojos. Así, arrebatadamente se lanzo a los brazos de su Sensei.

-Muchísimas gracias Kakashi-Sensei- le dijo al oído, y el hombre asintió, realmente la sentía como una hija.

Sasuke hacia el inútil intento de esconder el leve sonrojo que tenia en sus mejillas, cubriéndose discretamente con sus manos y mirando a otro lado, Sakura lo noto, y río tiernamente por eso.

-¿Vamos ya?- Pregunto Sakura comenzando a caminar al festival en que se hacia en su honor y también en el de sus compañeros, amigos y hermanos.

Los héroes de Konoha.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había pasado casi una hora desde que dio inicio el festival, la apertura del espectáculo fue un emotivo recuerdo en memoria de los caídos en la guerra, en donde la Hokage resalto la valentía de aquellos hombres y mujeres quienes también eran considerados héroes de la aldea. Luego hubo otro discurso dirigido hacia los tres nuevos Sannin, quienes simbólicamente dieron el vamos a la festividad lanzando los primeros fuegos artificiales de la noche.

En el centro de la celebración se encontraba toda la promoción de la generación del equipo siete, incluyendo al equipo de Gai, junto con la mayoría de los Sensei de la academia.

Estos trece jóvenes eran el futuro de Konoha y por lo que parecía el futuro iba bastante bien encaminado.

Casi todos los jóvenes Ninjas se encontraban en la pista de baile.

Hinata había tenido el valor de sacar a bailar a Naruto quien enérgicamente acepto saltando de su asiento.

- Pero te lo advierto Hinata-Chan, no soy muy bueno bailando- ttebayo- Le advirtió a la ojiperla antes de salir disparada a la pista de baile de la mano del Uzumaki. El par bailo un rato siendo observado atentamente por el resto los "Konoha Trece", pero en cuanto la música cambio de rápida a un lento exclusivo para parejas, la Hyuuga, no tardo en sufrir un desmayo.

Kakashi se encontraba sentado junto con Tsunade, Gai, Yamato, Ebisu y Anko en una mesa cerca del grupo de los jóvenes. Faltaba Kurenai, pero ella estaba pendiente de su bebe, Aoi.

- Realmente hay que admitir que estos chiquillos nos han superado totalmente en un corto periodo de tiempo- Comento Tsunade- Es frustrante, y humillante, pero es algo bueno- y le dio un largo sorbo a su sake.

- Será extraño volver una generación tan prometedora como esta mas adelante- Dijo Kakashi y luego se río levemente al ver que Naruto y Sakura tironeaban a Sasuke en contra de toda su voluntad a la pista de baile. El Uchiha luego de un rato se rindió y dejo que sus compañeros de equipo le enseñaran a bailar.

- Vaya, dos años pueden cambiar mucho a una persona- hablo Anko mirando el mismo panorama que Kakashi.

El plateado se dio cuenta de que casi toda la atención del recinto estaba puesta en sus pupilos, quienes eran totalmente indiferentes disfrutando de aquel momento.

Y como todo lo bueno dura poco, de pronto una enorme explosión destruyo la paz de Konoha.

**Fin del Capitulo I**

**N/a: Se que es bastante corto el primer capitulo, pero es como si fuera una introducción, prometo que el resto de los capítulos serán mucho más extensos.**

**Si existen dudas sobre el orden cronológico en el que me detuve en el manga para comenzar mi historia, fue cuando – ¡SPOILERS! - Madara le contó todo a Sasuke sobre Itachi, en este momento no sé el numero de capitulo exacto, pero lo averiguare y se los diré para que no estén tan perdidos en mi historia.**

**Un pequeño avance del proximo capitulo:**

-¡Vienen más, cerca de sesenta!- Advirtió Sasuke nuevamente. Aquello se venia feo.

El sonido de Guerra llenaba cada rincón del lugar, y algunos de los de Konoha ya estaban heridos.

Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto se lanzaron miradas furtivas.

-¡¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!!

**¡Dejen Reviews!**

_**Shivi**_


	2. Chapter 2

**¡HOLAZAS! Ehm, bueno primero que nada decir que el este capitulo mi cerebro fue estrujado casi al limite ¡Mi cabeza me duele a mares!**

**Pero bueno ¡Todo sea por Naruto! **

**Claramente sigo aceptando cualquier tipo de crítica, puesto que todas me ayudan a mejorar.**

**Naruto no me pertenece –por horrible desgracia- ¡Todo es obra del Tensai Kishimoto-Sama!**

**Pd: mensajes personales al final del capitulo**

**Enjoy it!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Quienes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?-Pregunto Sasuke

-Hmp… ¿Por qué debería responder?- Dijo ella retadoramente haciendo una mueca bastante conocida para ellos.

-Chiquilla insolente- Dijo Neji

-¿Qué mas quieres? Soy una Uchiha. –Dijo Rehia

**Capitulo II**

_**Ataque**_

_By: Shivi_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La explosión los había tomado totalmente por sorpresa. Tsunade inmediatamente dio la orden de evacuar totalmente el lugar de la celebración y conducir a los aldeanos del resto de Konoha a los refugios correspondientes con ayuda de los Chunnin y Anbu.

-¡Vengan con migo los Konoha trece y seis Anbu ahora!-Ordeno la Hokage, y al instante todos los nombrados estaban rodeándola.- ¡Anko!- Llamo.

-¡Hai!-Dijo la mujer acercándose a su Hokage

- Necesito que reúnas a los Ninjas disponibles que ya han terminado de llevar a los aldeanos a los refugios y los disperses formando un perímetro alrededor de la explosión- Anko con un asentimiento de cabeza desapareció al instante – Todos los que se encuentran aquí iremos a revisar el lugar de la explosión, estén atentos a cualquier movimiento y reaccionen hostilmente si es necesario, pero necesito que traigan prisioneros para poder interrogarlos.- Todos los Ninjas miraban seriamente a la Hokage y asintieron a sus ordenes.

-Tsunade-sama- llamo Kakashi a la mujer.

-¿Que sucede Kakashi?- Pregunto, y con un gesto les indico a los demás Ninjas que se adelantaran.

- Si nos hubieran querido tomar por sorpresa; cosa que hicieron, pues burlaron todas las defensas de la ciudad, causando una explosión en medio de la aldea. ¿No cree usted que ya nos habrían atacado? ya ha pasado cerca de un minuto desde la explosión, y aun no se ve ningún enemigo tomando ventaja de su elemento sorpresa.- Explico el peliplateado.

Tsunade afirmo con la cabeza- Entiendo perfectamente tu punto Hatake, eso quiere decir que o que el enemigo e tan estúpido que no hizo uso de lo único que podía darle una ventaja sobre nosotros, o que posiblemente a lo que nos enfrentamos quizás es algo distinto.

Kakashi asintió conforme- Exactamente a eso quería llegar, hay que tomar otro tipo de precauciones- Aconsejó.

- Créeme Hatake, lo haré- Y con eso, ambos alcanzaron a los demás Ninjas que iban un poco mas adelante.

El grupo no necesito separarse para buscar el sitio, pues el lugar de la explosión era bastante visible de cualquier punto de la ciudad. El sitio se trataba de una antigua plaza de juegos infantiles, lo bastante amplia como para ser perfectamente un campo de entrenamiento. El parque estaba rodeado de edificios comerciales.

En cuanto lo Ninjas estuvieron a unos cien metros de la entrada del parque notaron una espesa capa de humo que cubría todo el perímetro, impidiéndoles totalmente la visibilidad.

El grupo de Anbus se quedo al sur resguardando a Tsunade, mientras el resto del grupo se dividió para rodear el parque. El equipo de Kakashi cubrió la zona norte, el equipo Gai se hizo cargo del sur del lugar, mientras que el equipo Asuma estaba en el oeste y el equipo de Kurenai finalmente cubría el flanco este.

Sasuke había activado su Sharingan, pero no veía nada extraño, solamente, aquel humo que al acercarse al centro del parque mas denso era. Kakashi veía exactamente lo mismo.

Eso era muy confuso, si no había nadie en donde en el centro de donde supuestamente vino la explosión ¿De donde demonios venia todo ese humo, y acaso la explosión vino de la nada? Eso era lo que casi todos pensaban.

-¡Oi! ¡¿Hyuuga, ves algo?!-Grito Sasuke

- ¡No, Nada!- respondieron Neji y Hinata juntos.

Pero al momento de que terminaran de gritar una fuerte ráfaga de viento los sacudió.

- ¡¿Pero que es esto?!- Grito Ino tratando de cubrirse el rostro del polvo y humo.

El resto estaba casi igual, le ventarrón provenía del centro del parque.

-¡Demonios!-Grito Sasuke. Algo había bloqueado su visión y le impedía ver lo que había causado aquel viento. Todo era demasiado extraño, pues cuando dirigió su vista al centro del parque alcanzo a ver una gran luz que le hizo deshacer su Sharingan, el resplandor era demasiado. Y nada, absolutamente nada en todos estos años en los que usaba su línea sucesoria, algo lo había cegado por un momento. Estaba frustrado.

-¡¿Sasuke-kun?!-Sakura había escuchado la maldición de Sasuke, y lo alcanzo a distinguir a su costado, encorvado con las manos en su cara. Tuvo miedo. Se acerco rápidamente a el.

-¡¿Teme?!- el resto del equipo también lo había notado. Naruto corrió hacia el moreno y le puso una mano en el hombro - ¡¿Qué tienes Sasuke?!-pregunto preocupado y observo a Sakura que tenia puestas las manos por encima de los ojos de Sasuke, y que de ellas emanaba aquel chakra verde curativo.

Luego de un momento Sasuke retiro suavemente la mano de Sakura de su rostro, sus ojos y su Sharingan estaban mejor. Pero aun así, le era imposible dirigir su mirada al centro del parque, aquella luz aun estaba allí. El moreno miro un momento a Kakashi y lo vio en una condición similar a la de el.

-Sakura- llamo a la chica para señalarle al plateado, pero ella ya se encontraba allí repitiendo la misma acción, ahora en su Sensei.

_¡Boom!_

Un gran estruendo se escucho en el aire y la ráfaga de viento por un momento se detuvo.

A diferencia de Kakashi y Sasuke. Neji y Hinata con el Byakugan conseguían ver algo, pero eso les sobresalto más aun. Aquella concentración de luz que podían distinguir los Sharingan, se trataba de una fuerte corriente de Chakra que emanaba desde ningún un punto fijo.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- Se cuestiono Neji sin quitar la vista del centro.

-¿Qué sucede Neji?- le pregunto Tenten

Gai y Lee escuchaban atentos y Neji explico – En el centro del parque, esta concentrada una enorme cantidad de Chakra- Su equipo lo miro extrañado.

-¿Pero de donde viene Neji-kun?- Le pregunto Lee a su compañero.

-Ese es el punto, no vine de ningún lugar en específico. Solamente esta allí.

Gai dirigió la vista hacia atrás, donde se encontraba Tsunade para hacerle saber aquello, pero la mujer lo había escuchado todo y estaba totalmente seria analizando la situación para actuar de la mejor manera.

No alcanzo a planearlo mucho, pues Neji grito que cerca de cincuenta hombres se encontraban ahora en el parque. Habían aparecido de ninguna parte.

El enemigo se dividió para atacar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke al fin podía distinguir algo en medio del campo y se sorprendió al ver aparecer a más de cincuenta Ninjas. ¿De donde demonios venían aquellos malditos?

Un alivio para los de Konoha era que aquella niebla se comenzaba a dispersar lentamente en los extremos del parque, así podrían pelear con mayor visibilidad.

-¡¿De donde demonios salieron-ttebayo?!- Naruto ya se encontraba enfrentando a tres Ninjas corpulentos, ninguno de ellos tenía un Hitai-ate que identificara su aldea.

Contra el equipo de Kakashi habían arremetido cerca de 20, pues era el grupo más numeroso.

Normalmente no habrían tenido mayores problemas para acabar con ellos, pues siempre que era un grupo grande el que los atacaba, se trataba de Ninjas débiles que se refugiaban en la mayoría numérica y no en las habilidades de batalla. Pero como _todo_ el asunto desde un principio era bastante fuera de lo normal, estos enemigos no tenían _nada de normales_.

Las cualidades de batalla de los enemigos los ponían en serias dificultades, eran mucho más fuertes y resistentes de lo que pensaron. Estaban teniendo bastantes problemas.

Y para empeorar, otro grupo de casi sesenta enemigos apareció nuevamente de la nada.

-¡Vienen más, cerca de sesenta!- Advirtió Sasuke luego de darle un feroz puñetazo en la mandíbula a un hombre que tenia aspecto de serpiente, malos recuerdos.

El sonido de Guerra llenaba cada rincón del la ciudad. Algunos de los de Konoha ya estaban heridos, y también al verse sobrepasados en número algunos de los equipos de habían dejado escapar a gran parte del grupo de enemigos que había aparecido en el ultimo minuto. Así que el resto de los Ninjas que Anko había reclutado hacían su parte ahora, y se dispersaban por toda la ciudad tratando de tomar el control de la batalla a favor de La Hoja.

Pero si la situación continuaba así, esto se iba a poner realmente feo.

Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto se lanzaron miradas furtivas.

-¡¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!!

Una nube de humo cubrió la zona norte del parque. Para luego dispersarse rápidamente dejando a la vista tres enormes e imponentes criaturas.

Se trataban de Gamaken, la invocación sapo de Naruto, Katsuyu la invocación babosa de Sakura y Manden la nueva invocación serpiente de Sasuke.

Ahora con esto la balanza estaba totalmente a su favor.

Los tres Sannin saltaron a las cabezas de sus respectivas invocaciones y observaron el panorama. Kakashi, Yamato y Sai se las apañaban bien. Sikamaru y su equipo tenían algunas dificultades, pues Ino había sido herida en un hombro y no dejaba de sangrar. En el equipo de Gai todos tenían leves rasguños, pero nada demasiado grave. Hinata y su equipo estaban casi en las mismas condiciones del equipo de Shikamaru, pues Kiba estaba inconsciente con un grave corte en un costado. Pero el mayor problema era que sus oponentes tenían una increíble resistencia y eso poco a poco los iba desgastando.

Sakura se arrodillo en la cabeza de Katsuyu –Por favor Katsu-san, ¿Puedes enviar ayuda a los heridos y restaurar un poco sus energías?

- Hai Sakura-sama, a sus ordenes- Dijo suavemente la enorme babosa, un segundo después una fracción de su cuerpo se separo de ella y se dividió en casi veinte babosas pequeñas que al momento desaparecieron para cumplir las ordenes de Sakura.

-Por que demoniosss teniasss que desspertarme de mi ssueño niño- Siseo Manden, Sasuke ignoro aquel comentario.

- ¿Qué, estabas en medio de tu sueño de belleza _culebrita_? – Molesto Gamaken

Manden miro con odio al gran Sapo – Sssera mejor que calless renacuajo, ssi no quieress que te assessine de una vess por todass - La serpiente gigante comenzaba a saborear el veneno en sus fauces lista mara atacar a Gamaken.

- Oh vamos Gamaken ¡Estamos en medio de una batalla, no es bueno que nos peleemos entre nosotros!- Chillo Naruto haciendo que su invocación se detuviera en su camino a la gran serpiente.

Sasuke sonrío de lado –Mira quien lo dice _Dobe._

- ¡Teme…!- Naruto no termino porque una roca golpeo con fuerza la parte de atrás de su cabeza -¡Sakura-Chan!

Sakura tenía otra roca en su mano lista para ser enviada a la cabeza restante - ¡Por Kami! ¡Dejen de ser unos bebes malcriados por una sola vez!- Grito encolerizada – ¡Y va para ambos esta vez Sasuke!

Sasuke frunció el seño, allí estaba de nuevo, dejo de lado el _`Kun´_ esto se estaba volviendo un habito para Sakura. Naruto se reía bajito por miedo a recibir otra piedra de parte de la pelirrosa. Katsuyu por su parte también había reprendido a las otras invocaciones, amenazándoles con acido. El sapo y la serpiente se callaron enseguida.

Ahora la batalla se ponía mucho mas intensa. Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke se lanzaron una mirada y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

Katsuyu se inclino hacia atrás juntando la mayor cantidad posible de acido y lo lanzo al grupo de Ninjas que atacaba a la guardia de Tsunade. De los veinte que se enfrentaban a la maestra de Sakura y a los Anbus con ella, solo cinco salieron heridos, el resto fue lo suficientemente rápido como para reaccionar y escapar. Ahora se lanzaban en contra de Sakura y Katsuyu.

-¡Sakura!- Grito Sasuke tratando de advertirle que otros diez arremeterían contra ella mientras estaba de espaldas.

Pero ella ya no era _débil_.

La Haruno ya había detectado a los que la atacarían por la espalda – ¡Katsuyu!- Grito, y Katsuyu se dividió en cientos de babosas deteniendo a los que venían de frente a ella. Mientras saltaba por el aire, Sakura golpeo a tres Ninjas y los sujeto para lanzarlos en contra del resto que también la atacarían. Una vez tocando tierra, la pelirrosa con un monstruoso puñetazo al suelo, cavo un cráter bastante profundo, en el que otro grupo de enemigos cayó sin remedio.

-¡¡Sugoi Sakura-Chan!!- Elogió Naruto mientras el y Gamaken saltaban y aplastaban a un grupo de Ninjas. El Uchiha sonrío de lado.

Mientras Katsuyu volvía a su tamaño normal, Sasuke y Manden se hacían cargo del grupo que antes había herido a Kiba. La serpiente gigante tenía un montón de hombres en sus fauces e iba por más, mientras Sasuke había bajado de un salto de la cabeza de su invocación y ayudaba a Hinata con un Nagashi Chidori acabando con tres enemigos de una vez.

- ¡Gracias Sasuke-Kun! – Agradeció la Hyuuga

- ¡Hmp!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La nube de humo cada vez se hacia menos intensa al igual que la concentración de  
Chakra.

- Demonios- Mascullo Tsunade

Había pasado media hora desde el inicio del alboroto, las fuerzas de Konoha se habían reducido a la mitad, mientras que los enemigos aun tenían en combate cerca sesenta hombres. Pero había algo que molestaba a Tsunade, y es que el enemigo se centro mayoritariamente en asesinar a los Ninjas de Konoha, parecía que no tenía intenciones de acabar con la aldea en si. Aun ninguno de los refugios en donde se encontraban los aldeanos había sido atacado.

Y se hacían presentes los primeros signos de fatiga.

Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura ya habían gastado bastante Chakra por lo que las invocaciones se vieron obligadas a desaparecer. Eso no era un buen signo.

Estaban cansados.

-¡SHANNARO! – Grito Sakura lanzando a unos diez metros a una Ninja que se había atrevido a burlarse de su cabello. La pelirrosa estaba comenzando a jadear por el cansancio y sin tener tiempo de ver si la había noqueado se dirigió hacia donde estaba Sai que peleaba con cinco corpulentos hombres. Quito a dos del camino de una patada.

-Gracias fea - Dijo Sai también jadeando y acabo con un hombre lanzándole un tigre demoniaco hecho con tinta.

Sakura bufo. Vaya forma de agradecerle. Pero su expresión se torno mas seria cuando vio como la mujer que había golpeado se levantaba con dificultad. ¿Es que acaso eran unas malditas cucarachas?

Naruto y Sasuke peleaban con el torso descubierto, pues sus sacos y camisas no tardaron en pasar a la historia luego de un rato de pelea.

El Rubio se estaba comenzando a preocupar, pues luego de usar gran parte de su Chakra tendría que recurrir a utilizar el poder del Kyuubi, y eso era justamente lo que no quería hacer, si bien podía controlar mejor a la bestia luego de entrenar esos años, aun tenia recelo a usar aquella fuerza. No quería poner en riesgo a sus seres queridos.

Por aquella misma razón Sasuke se encontraba relativamente cerca del Kitsune, pues el podría intervenir si la situación del Kyuubi se salía de control con la ayuda de su Sharingan.

_¡BOOM!_

Hubo un estruendo mucho peor que el de antes que hizo que la tierra temblara fuertemente. Absolutamente_ nadie _esperaba eso.

Los enemigos estaban tremendamente sorprendidos y miraban hacia la concentración de Chakra con expresiones de terror en sus rostros. Al parecer esto no estaba dentro de sus planes.

Konoha observaba atenta la reacción de sus enemigos, pues habían detenido el ataque y solo miraban hacia en centro del parque, los de La Hoja estaban bastante confundidos he iban a tomar provecho cuando el humo desapareció totalmente del parque y con el también aquel extraño Chakra.

Pero había algo más en el centro.

Cerca de Quince figuras se distinguían en aquel lugar.

Cada Ninja de Konoha se quedo petrificado todos los enemigos dejaron de lado la pelea y se lanzaron con furia en contra de los recién llegados.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Genial_, simplemente genial. La misión que le habían encargado a ella y a su equipo se fue totalmente por el caño cuando se les unieron sus hermanos Mamoru y Mikoto, pero también tendría que soportar a la _Dobe_ de Hikari que le había ido con el cuento a media aldea. Y como estaba de mas mencionar se les unió el resto del tedioso grupito, asíque sin remedio terminaron yendo con doce personas de mas a cuestas. Esto seria un desastre.

De primera- y cosa que Hikari no quiso, ni logro entender - esta misión no era cosa de ir a recoger flores al país de la primavera para adornar la oficina del Hokage. No. La misión tenia tan alta importancia que no le pudieron poner rango, _eso_ era importante. Y al ser muy importante, el peligro lo era tres veces mayor. Estaba poniendo en riesgo su misión, a personas importantes para ella - pero eso era algo que _nunca, jamás_ admitiría en publico – y también ponía en riesgo su familia y estrictamente el futuro de TODA la aldea.

Estaba realmente molesta.

- Ne, ne Rehia-Chan

-¿Qué _demonios_ quieres Toushiro?- Siseo Rehia con extrema lentitud

El chico trago saliva – Ehm….ya se están yendo- dijo señalando la parte alta del monte que tenían en frente. La chica frunció el seño.

- Tenemos que esperar quince minutos aun- Dijo Rehia mirando un extraño reloj en su mano y después miro una hora escrita en un desgastado pedazo de papel – Si, quince minutos- reafirmo.

Se encontraban resguardados detrás de un gran grupo de arbustos que estaban al inicio de un bosque que rodeaba al monte lleno de maleza enfrente de ellos.

Sintió que alguien se ponía detrás suyo - ¿Qué rayos haces aquí Aoi?- Dijo cuando se volteo para mirar al joven -¿No tenias que estar el la Arena hoy?

El chico miro hacia abajo respondiéndole a Rehia, la chica gruño cuando hizo eso, odiaba ser tan baja- Creo que al ser el mayor de todos sentí la ligera obligación de acompañarlos y protegerlos- Dijo sonriendo. Rehia simplemente arrugo más el seño y se dio la vuelta.

La chica camino un poco y de un salto subió a una rama de un árbol en donde tendría más visibilidad de su objetivo. Toda la parte alta del monte estaba cubierta por una densa neblina y se podían escuchar unos estruendos parecidos a los rayos.

Justo debajo de Rehia estaban siete chicos jugando a las cartas.

-¡Woo! ¡Te gane Yuuki-Kun!- grito un pelinegro - ¡La llama de la juventud me acompaña en cada una de mis andanzas!

-¡Dios! ¡Termina con esa estupidez de la llama de la juventud Kouta!- Grito también un chico de cabello café y ojos aperlados.

- ¡Ryuu, Kouta! ¡Bajen la voz!- les recrimino Aoi.

Ambos se callaron al escuchar el tono de Aoi, el si que sabia como manejarlos.

- Oi Kana-Chan- llamo una rubia con mirada juguetona a una chica castaña con marcas rojas en sus mejillas con forma de colmillos.

- ¿Qué pasa Hikari-Chan?

La rubia tenia una sonrisa zorruna en el rostro - ¿Ya le has confesado tus sentimientos a Obito-niichan?

Kanako casi se atraganta con su misma saliva - ¡¿Qu-Que dices Hikari-Chan?!- susurro lo mas bajo que pudo, jalando a la rubia cerca suyo. La castaña estaba roja hasta las orejas, no se notaba la distinción de sus marcas en las mejillas -¿C-Como lo supiste?

- Je. Tengo mis métodos-ttebayo

-Es muy obvio…

-¡Oh! Nada de eso Kana-Chan, es solo que después de ese accidente el la aldea de la niebla que te note un poco extraña y bueno, pensé que quizás esta era la razón- Hikari trato de tranquilizar a la chica.

Un enorme perro café se acerco a Kanako y movió la mano de ella con su hocico. La chica le sonrío al enorme animal y noto la preocupación en sus ojos- Esta bien Rinmaru- y acaricio suavemente en el lomo a su perro. Hikari sonrío feliz.

-Parece que tu Nee-san esta un poco molesta Mamoru- comento un rubio de ojos aperlados.

-Eso parece Tetsui- respondió un pelinegro de ojos verdes. Y dirigió su vista hacia una niña de cabello rosado que trataba de trepar un árbol concentrando Chakra en sus pies siendo ayudada por una chica de cabello plateado. Mamoru dio un sonoro suspiro –Aun pienso que esto es bastante peligroso para que vaya con Mikoto, mi Aneue casi me mata utilizando Taka cuando me vio con ella de la mano cuando llegamos aquí.

- Pero talvez esta mucho más protegida aquí con sus dos hermanos mayores velando por ella a cada rato.

-Quizás tengas razón, pero desde que Okaa-san y Otou-san ya no están, Rehia-Neesan solo se preocupa por nuestro bienestar y eso no es muy bueno para ella- Mamoru se separo del árbol en el que estaba apoyado y camino hacia la niña pelirrosa. Tetsui lo siguió.

La niña se había rendido en los intentos de trepar el árbol por hoy y se recostó en la hierba, pero en cuando vio a su hermano venir hacia ella, rápidamente se paro y se lanzo e los brazos del pelinegro quien la recibió con gusto.

-¡Nii-san!-exclamo Mikoto en los brazos de su hermano -¿Viste lo que he hecho hoy?

-Claro que si, y me impresionas mucho Imouto- dijo y la puso suavemente en el suelo

-¡Tengo que demostrárselo a Nee-san!- La pelirrosa comenzó a dar saltitos de un lugar a otro -¡Es cierto, muchas gracias por la ayuda Koharu-san!- dijo y salto para darle un beso en la mejilla a la peliplateada.

_¡Boom! _

Al escuchar esa explosión todos se pusieron alertas, los que estaban jugando cartas dejaron todo de lado.

-¿Qué Rayos fue eso?-Pregunto Jiro, un chico de cabello rubio claro y ojos chocolates. El grupo entero se había juntado y habían tomado sus respectivos equipajes listos para partir.

Rehia bajo de un salto del gran árbol - _Eso _es nuestro silbato de partida.

Yuuki se acerco a su compañera de equipo y le entrego su mochila.

-Gracias- Dijo ella y Toushiro rodó los ojos ante la escena.

Rehia miro un momento a Mikoto y a Mamoru – Bien este es el asunto, ni Yuuki ni Toushiro ni yo les habíamos querido decir el verdadero sentido de esta misión- Sus ojos verdes vagaron por todos los presentes, uno por uno – La misión que Hokage nos encomendó es impedir que Shura vaya a lo que era Konoha hace veintitrés años, es decir que nosotros regresemos al pasado para detenerlo.

Todos estaban en _Shock_.

- ¿D-De que hablas Rehia?-Aoi fue el primero en reaccionar.

Rehia lo miro directamente a los ojos – Hablo de que tenemos que regresar al pasado hace veintitrés años para impedir que un maniático destruya todo lo que alguna vez conocimos. Es mas, puede que si no impedimos esto, _nosotros_ desaparezcamos del mapa.

Yuuki tomo la palabra – Shura descubrió la manera de regresar al pasado mediante un Justu prohibido, justamente nosotros tres fuimos enviados una semanas atrás a descifrar sus planes y nos topamos con esto, nadie se lo esperaba. El tipo quiere destruir la antigua Konoha ya que no pudo con la actual ¿Entienden?

-¿Pero porque Hokage-Sama los enviaría a ustedes tres solamente?, es decir, la aldea completa apenas se las apaña en contra de Shura y los envía a esta misión solo a ustedes que son tres ¿No creen que hubiera sido algo suicida?- Señalo inteligentemente Obito

El equipo siete se miro un momento y Toushiro hablo por los tres – Al tomar esta misión obviamente también tomamos todos los riesgos que eso implicaba, solo nosotros tres sabemos la manera de derrotar a Shura y también que eso implicaba _toda_ nuestra energía, siempre supimos que existía solo una minima posibilidad de volver a casa.

Todos se sorprendieron profundamente. En otras palabras era _claramente_ una misión suicida sin lugar a dudas. Regresarían al pasado para nunca más volver a su presente.

-Nosotros le pedimos expresamente a Hokage que no involucrara a nadie más que nosotros tres – Dijo serenamente Rehia

-¡¡BAKA!!- Chillo Hikari - ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo hubiéramos echo Testui y yo sin ti Toushiro?!- Le corrían las lágrimas por las mejillas- ¡¿Qué hubieran hecho Kaa-Chan y Tou-Chan?!- Hikari se acerco a su gemelo y le comenzó a golpear el pecho.

-¿Nii-Chan?- Toushiro miro a su hermano menor que lo había llamado -¿Es cierto?- Toushiro solo asintió con la cabeza lentamente con Hikari encima de el, quien cada vez le golpeaba mas suavemente el pecho, solo derramaba lagrimas. Tetsui se le unió a su hermana en el abrazo y también en el llanto. Toushiro solo los apretó mas contra el y susurraba palabras de consuelo a sus hermanos.

- Con que de eso se trataba - Murmuro Mamoru – Por eso estabas tan enfadada cuando llegue con Mikoto, no querías que fuéramos contigo por que no querías que nosotros presenciáramos tu muerte- El pelinegro hablaba tan tranquilamente que daba miedo. Rehia lo miraba sin expresión alguna.

Mikoto estaba llorando a mares y fue corriendo donde su hermana, Rehia la alzo gentilmente en el aire y la apretó contra ella. Todos miraban conmovidos la escena, pues Rehia casi nunca mostraba afecto a sus hermanos frente a ellos.

Rehia observaba detenidamente a su hermano, que ahora la miraba dolido con su Sharingan activado al máximo, y las lágrimas cayendo rápidamente por sus mejillas -¡¿Es que acaso nos querías dejar como lo hicieron Okaa-san y Otou-san?!

Rehia se sorprendió por eso abriendo fuertemente los ojos, Mikoto Grito en medio de su llanto y se aferro aun más al cuello de su hermana mayor llorando incontrolablemente. Rehia logro soltar un poco el agarre de Mikoto y la deslizo hasta que quedo en los brazos de Yuuki. Luego se acerco lentamente a su hermano hasta quedar frente a frente con él. Mamoru era bastante alto para su edad, mientras ella era de estatura baja. Así que ambos median casi lo mismo.

Rehia lo miró profundamente a los ojos y luego sin previo aviso rodeo a Mamoru con sus brazos e hizo que el chico recostara su cabeza en el hombro de ella –Le jure a Ofukuro y Chichihue que los cuidaría con mi vida y eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo. No puedo dejar que por culpa de alguien sus vidas se vean afectadas de esa manera- Le susurro suavemente a Mamoru.

El chico también rodeó fuerte con sus brazos en cuerpo de su hermana -P-pero nuestras vidas serian peor sin ti Onee-san- logro decir Mamoru en medio del llanto, ahora escondía su cabeza entre el cuello y el cabello de Rehia.

- Lo se Baka- Otouto, pero es la única manera de hacerlo- Le seguía susurrando suavecito y trazando círculos con sus manos en la espalda del chico para tranquilizarlo.

Luego de cerca de cinco minutos, todo el llanterío había terminado. _Todos_ terminaron derramando lagrimas.

Yuuki aun tenía en brazos a Mikoto que hipaba debido a tanto llorar, pero se la paso a Rehia nuevamente cuando los brazos de ella estuvieron desocupados, La pequeña pelirrosa se aferro otra vez con fuerza a su hermana mayor – Bien ahora, creo que debemos partir- Dijo observando a Toushiro y Rehia.

-¡NO!- gritaron la mayoría.

El equipo siete estaba decidido a irse, pero ellos se lo impedían.

- Miren chicos, esta misión se nos fue encomendada estrictamente a nosotros tres…- Toushiro no pudo continuar por que Mamoru lo interrumpió.

-Pero se supone que _solamente_ ustedes saben la forma de derrotar al demonio Shura, ¿Cierto? Y eso es lo que tomaría gran parte de su poder, pero no _todo_, entonces ¿Qué es lo que les impide regresar a nuestro tiempo?- Dijo con el animo renovado, pues había encontrado una laguna en todo aquello.

Rehia podía ver por donde iba aquello y no iba a permitir que sus hermanos y el resto se involucraran en aquel riesgo innecesariamente. Iba a hablar cuando Toushiro se le adelanto.

- Lo único por lo que no podríamos volver, seria exactamente por falta de Chakra, pues el Jutsu que nos permitiría regresar necesita de mucha energía, la cual ya habríamos utilizado acabando con Shura- Le contesto a Mamoru ingenuamente. Rehia miro a su compañero con odio para después mirar a su hermano quien tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

_Genial, lo descubrió,_ pensó Rehia. Y se paso una mano por el rostro anticipando lo que vendría ahora.

-¡Eso es!- Todos lo miraron con atención –Si lo único que les impide regresar es la falta de Chakra, pues ¡Nosotros seremos el Chakra faltante que les permita el regreso de ellos y claramente el nuestro también mediante el Justu secreto!- Grito triunfante Mamoru. Todos los demás entendieron su punto de vista y dieron su apoyo felizmente. Mikoto saltó de los brazos de su hermana y ahora corría a los brazos de Mamoru, feliz y orgullosa de tener un hermano con tal cerebro.

Rehia, Yuuki y Toushiro se miraron entre ellos y se resignaron totalmente a la idea. _Tendrían _que aceptarlo.

Minutos después, todos estaban listos para partir, pero Rehia los detuvo un momento.

-Antes de que partamos, deben recordar algo, solamente podemos llamarnos por nuestros nombres y _no_ por los apellidos, pues creo que se imaginan el alboroto que habría si se enteraran que sus hijos vinieron del futuro a salvarlos, incluso si descubren quienes somos puede que hasta impidamos nuestros nacimientos- Todos escuchaban atentamente y comprendieron clarísimo, Rehia siguió hablando – La única excepción que se hará en todo esto, será que yo deberé decir mi nombre completo, pues es la única manera que nuestra posición tenga algo de credibilidad. Estoy segura que Chichihue creerá que es una broma, pero tendré que crear una historia creíble para que se trague todo esto, y claramente tendré que enseñarle mi Sharingan. Mamoru y Mikoto ustedes se harán pasar por unos parientes lejanos pues si yo revelo que soy realmente una Uchiha los molestaran a ustedes también, eso implica nada de usar el Sharingan- Les advirtió a sus hermanos, y ambos obedientemente asintieron – Bien.

Yuuki venia con un pergamino en blanco en las manos – Necesito que todos digan sus nombres completos para así poder enviárselo al Hokage para que no piense que desertaron de Konoha.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a nombrarse a si mismos cuando Yuuki les hacia un gesto.

Asi iba el pergamino:

-Hozuki Yuuki

-Nara Tomoya

-Nara Jiro

-Sarutobi Aoi

-Rock Kouta

-Inuzuka Kanako y Rinmaru

-Hatake Obito

-Hatake Koharu

-Hyuuga Ryuu

-Uzumaki Toushiro

-Uzumaki Hikari

-Uzumaki Tetsui

-Uchiha Rehia

-Uchiha Mamoru

-Uchiha Mikoto

Luego de terminar el pergamino, Rehia invoco a un gato Ninja y le pidió que le entregara aquel pergamino expresamente al Rokudaime Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato, Hatake Kakashi. El felino se esfumo enseguida a cumplir su misión.

Con todo listo, ajustaron sus cosas y de un salto salieron de los arbustos emprendiendo carrera a la sima del monte cubierto de maleza. El lugar hace treinta minutos estaba abarrotado de Ninjas demonio que son los sirvientes de Shura y ahora no había ni un alma. Se alegraron al descubrir que el portal del Justsu secreto del tiempo aun no estaba cerrado y según los cálculos de Rehia estaban justo en el tiempo, pues el portal solo resistía treinta minutos como máximo.

-Bien, Koharu, Mamoru y Tetsui se quedaran en el centro cuidando de Mikoto, no deben intervenir en la batalla ¿Entendido?- los aludidos asintieron – El resto de nosotros se dispersara y atacara a los _Ninja-Oni_, es posible que Shura les aya advertido que algo así sucedería, así que lo mas probable que en cuanto nos vean arremetan todos contra nosotros, y allí serán eliminados, el resto del intercambio de palabras será asunto de Yuuki, Toushiro y mío.

-¡Hai!-Gritaron todos

- Y lo más importante no muestren sus emociones frente a sus padres, podrían sospechar- Dijo Rehia nuevamente, mirando especialmente a sus hermanos.

-¡Tómense de los brazos fuertemente, por nada del mundo se suelten!-Ordeno Toushiro justo antes de que saltaran para atravesar del portal. Luego con una fuerte ráfaga de viento los Quince jóvenes y el enorme perro, desaparecieron y con ellos el portal.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En cuanto los enemigos se lanzaron al ataque hacia el grupo recién llegado, los Ninjas de Konoha sintieron unos Chakras Monstruosos que venían justamente desde aquellos que se encontraban al centro.

Sasuke mascullo una maldición y se dedico a esperar lo peor, pues si apenas podían con los enemigos actuales, en contra de aquellos que acababan de llegar no tendrían oportunidad alguna.

Estaban Perdidos.

-¡CHIDORI NAGASHI!

O eso creía.

**Fin Capitulo II**

**N/a: como ya dije al inicio, prácticamente mi mente quedo sin nada dentro luego de terminar este capitulo. Pero solamente por ustedes seguiré esta historia que me hace alucinar y dibujar.**

**Y también como lo prometido es deuda, yo creo que este capitulo fue bastante más extenso que el anterior :D**

_**Shuleecitaa**_**: ¡Mi primer Review! De verdad estoy tremendamente agradecida de que hayas notado mi esfuerzo por mantener una ortografía un poco decente para mis lectores x). Ojala que la trama de mi historia te siga gustando y la sigas leyendo y comentando. Muchísimas gracias por apoyarme especialmente en mi primera historia, se agradece profundamente.**

_**Jarnall**_**: xD Curiosamente a mi también me pareció gracioso al principio todo el tema de los Sannin, incluso estuve a punto de no incluir eso en la historia ¡Pero simplemente no me pude resistir! Gracias por el apoyo. Espero que sigas leyendo y comentando mi historia.**

_**karoru01**_**: Gracias por el interés y el apoyo del primer capitulo de este Fanfic. Obviamente espero que tus expectativas se vean cumplidas aquí y seguiré actualizando lo mas pronto posible para que te siga gustando esta historia. ¡Gracias y besos!**

_**Tsunade-hime94:**_** ¡Hola! Se siente bien que personas compartan tus puntos de vista, como con lo de los Sannin, y también con lo de Kishimoto-Sama, realmente no pensé que el manga tendría tantos giros de acontecimientos como los a tenido hasta el momento, pero bueno. xD ¡Esa parte de la pelea fue estrictamente sacada de mi vida! Mi mejor amigo, mi primo y yo tuvimos esa pelea y me inspiro para el Fic, realmente fue gracioso. ¡Al final gane Yo! xDD. Gracias por tu comentario.**

_**Esme-chan TS-DN:**_** :D ñehehehe. ****De eso se trata, es el suspenso la mejor parte de una Historia. Pero creo que tu duda sobre aquella parte de la chica ya se vio respondida en este capitulo, pero si no es así, en el que viene estará explicado con Muchos mas detalles. Tus elogios realmente hicieron que mi corazoncito se pusiera feliz, me esfuerzo mucho en que todos los acontecimientos sean detalladamente descritos, pero claro no al punto de que ustedes se aburran leyendo cosas sin sentido en la historia, solo lo justo de descripciones, que sea claro y conciso. Ojala que tu entusiasmo siga igual en el resto de la historia por que se viene bastante larga. ¡Besos para ti también y que Dios te bendiga igualmente!**

_**NEHEZ-UCHIHA:**_** xD Tendrás que comenzar a acostumbrarte a los cortes tan dramáticos, pues casi siempre termino el capitulo en el clímax de los eventos ¡Soy mala! Gracias por leer mi historia y comentarla. **

_**Sabaku no Luna:**_** Muchas Gracias. Y la fiesta lamentablemente se tenía que terminar para que pasara lo que tenia que pasar, ¡Pero no temas! En el futuro, juro que habrán muchísimas fiestas y celebraciones ¡Los Ninjas tienen que mover el bote! xD Obviamente que leeré tu Fic, dalo por sentado, pero eso si no te aseguro que en menos de dos días pase dejándote un Review, ¡Pero prometo que lo voy a hacer! Bye-Bye.**

_**Sayuki-Uchiha**_**: ¡Muchas gracias! Y espero que te haya gustado el segundo capitulo, lo hice con mucho esfuerzo. Ojala sigas leyendo y comentando ¡Chaito!**

_**Lyra Cullen:**_** Jejejej ¡La intriga es lo mejor! Gracias por tu apoyo en mi primera historia, eso se valora mucho. Y espero que mis ideas te sigan gustando mas adelante. ¡Cuídate!**

**Realmente me siento muy honrada de que a algunas excelentes autoras les guste mi historia. Es un elogio tremendo.**

**¡Oh! Si, se me olvidaba decir que esta vez lamentablemente no podré actualizar en algo de dos o tres días, pues salgo unos días a la playa y allá no tienen redes de Internet ¡Pero voy a hacer lo imposible para no defraudarlos!**

**Infinitas gracias de antemano por leer mi historia. Y no tengan dudas en dejar sus comentarios, por que ¡Me encantan!**

**PD: perdon por no poner un avance en este capitulo, ¡pero en el proximo den por hecho que si tendrá uno!**

**¡Dejen Reviews!**

_**Shivi**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Primero que nada ¡PERDÓN! En serio lo lamento mucho. Dije que actualizaría dentro de dos o tres días y a pasado más de una semana. Lamento no haber subido el capitulo antes, pero algunos asuntillos me tenían bastante ocupada. Espero entiendan.**

**Como siempre acepto cualquier tipo de crítica, hasta amenazas de muerte xD**

**Naruto no me pertenece -¡Pero si la generación del futuro!- Todo es obra del Tensai Kishimoto-Sama**

**Algunas declaraciones y explicaciones al final del Capitulo como siempre.**

**Enjoy it!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-¿Quienes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?-Pregunto Sasuke

-Hmp… ¿Por qué debería responder?- Dijo ella retadoramente haciendo una mueca bastante conocida para ellos.

-Chiquilla insolente- Dijo Neji

-¿Qué mas quieres? Soy una Uchiha. –Dijo Rehia

**Capitulo III**

_**Cara a Cara**_

_By:Shivi_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Sasuke mascullo una maldición y se dedico a esperar lo peor, pues si apenas podían con los enemigos actuales, en contra de aquellos que acababan de llegar no tendrían oportunidad alguna._

_Estaban Perdidos._

_-¡CHIDORI NAGASHI!_

_O eso creía._

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

A la mayoría de los Ninjas de Konoha les era bastante familiar aquel sonido, el pitar de miles de aves junto al chisporroteo de electricidad, que mezclados formaban un arma mortal. Aquella técnica se había vuelto la preferida de Uchiha Sasuke en cuanto se trataba de ataques sorpresivos especialmente letales, ya fuera a larga o corta distancia, si el _Nagashi Chidori_ te tocaba un solo cabello, era una muerte segura. Pero lo único que no les era familiar esta vez, era la _voz._

Una voz de _mujer_.

Y por lo que tenían entendido, Sasuke no tenía voz de mujer.

-¿Sasuke?

-Creo que _no_ estas tan ciego _ni_ sordo como para darte cuenta de que _no_ fui yo, Kakashi- Gruño Sasuke y Kakashi frunció el seño por la respuesta del moreno.

Los pensamientos del Hatake y del Uchiha no iban en direcciones muy distintas, al igual que los de la mayoría de los que escucharon aquel grito que provenía del grupo recién llegado. Aquella situación era imposible, pues bien todos sabían que Sasuke era el creador del Nagashi Chidori _y nadie más_. Incluso la base de aquella corriente letal era el Chidori creado por Kakashi, el cual después de que se dio cuenta que aquella técnica no había producido mayores frutos "para el bien" en manos del Uchiha, decidió no enseñar a nadie mas aquella técnica mortal.

Y así lo creía hasta aquel momento.

Por eso, la situación comenzaba a rayar de lo normal.

-¡Konoha!- Grito Tsunade al ver que la impresión general se transformaría en un caos mayor si no actuaba rápidamente. Solo un montón de rostros sorprendidos, cansados y sucios se voltearon a encararla, la rubia bufo con fuerza, justamente ahora sus mejores Ninjas no le respondían - ¡KONOHA!- Grito con mas fuerza y ahora si, tenia la atención total - ¡Rodeen el perímetro ahora, _todos_!

Y en menos de un segundo cada Ninja de Konoha se encontraba alrededor del parque, algunos a regañadientes se alejaron del centro del ataque, pues querían respuestas, y obviamente alejándose no las obtendrían fácilmente, pero luego una mirada de La Godaime basto para que se quedaran como piedras en sus lugares.

-¡Tsunade-Sama!- Grito Anko apareciendo detrás de una nube de humo -¡Los preparativos están listos! En unos segundos podremos activar el campo en un perímetro de alrededor de cien metros. A todo aquel que se encuentre dentro se le será drenado totalmente el Chakra.

Tsunade observo seriamente a la mujer enfrente suyo, ella al igual que gran mayoría de los guerreros de la hoja se encontraba con diversas heridas, sucios y bastante cansados debido al enfrentamiento, lo único que hacia posible el uso de aquella técnica de retención era porque el enemigo se había centrado en un nuevo objetivo, los que al parecer eran peces grandes -¿Cuántos Anbus fueron distribuidos para completar el campo?-Pregunto la Godaime.

-Veinte, Tsunade-Sama- Respondió Anko.

La voluptuosa mujer frunció el seño –No lo soportaran- murmuro mirando hacia el parque -¡Mitarashi! Reemplaza a cinco de los Anbus que estén mas cansados del grupo, yo me aré cargo de reforzar el campo- Ordenó dirigiendo nuevamente su vista hacia Anko.

La mujer miro con duda a Tsunade por un momento, pero luego comprendió la razón de aquella repentina acción al mirar fijamente aquellos ojos ámbar - ¡Hai Hokage-Sama!

Luego, la rubia se dirigió al grupo que se encontraba a su costado -Ahora ordeno expresamente que ni un solo Ninja de la hoja se acerque al perímetro del campo de drenado a menos que yo diga lo contrario ¡¿Entendido?! Hatake, Gai y Yamato serán los encargados de enviar la orden a los demás Ninjas y también de velar que mi palabra no sea vulnerada en ningún momento- El tono de Tsunade no daba lugar a quejas y luego de aquellas palabras desapareció rápidamente junto con Anko y un grupo de cinco Anbus en medio de una nube de humo.

-Bien, creo que todos entendieron las ordenes- Dijo Kakashi una ves que los demás ya se habían retirado y lanzó suspiro resignado al ver que ninguno de los jóvenes que se encontraban allí se dignaba a responder o a siquiera mirarle, todos tenían su atención puesta en un lugar a unos doscientos metros de donde se hallaban ahora. El parque- Bien, vamos Tenzo, Gai- Los llamo, y partieron para dar a conocer a los demás Ninjas de Konoha la orden de su Hokage.

La mayoría de los "Konoha Trece" estaban agrupados en aquel sitio, solamente hacían falta Kiba, Akamaru e Ino, los cuales ya iban camino al hospital por las heridas qua habían sufrido en batalla, pero antes de que se los llevaran, Sakura se había encargado que sus vidas no corrieran gran riesgo neutralizando las hemorragias peligrosas.

Todos estaban demasiado confundidos.

-¡¿Qué es lo que demonios sucede?!

Y como ya no era extraño, Naruto fue el primero en hablar, pero lo peor es que nadie podía responder esa pregunta. Nadie tenía idea de nada.

-Dobe- Dijo Sasuke y Naruto lo miro feo, pero el rubio no siguió gritando cuando detecto la mirada de Sasuke, el moreno estaba extraño y no era para menos, pensaba el Kitsune. ¿Qué podía significar aquel grito?

-Problemático- Acotó Shikamaru, y todos silenciosamente estuvieron de acuerdo con el.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Unos minutos Antes_

Al escuchar un gran estruendo, comprendieron que ya habían llegado. Casi se comenzaban a acostumbrar a la sensación de caída al vacío, cuando se dieron cuenta que eran gentilmente depositados en tierra firme. Todos estaban aun firmemente aferrados a los brazos unos con otros ya que el peligro de separarse dentro del portal del Jutsu era un riesgo por el que no estaban dispuestos a pasar, mas aun sabiendo que de ellos dependía el bienestar de la aldea entera.

-¡Whoa! Eso fue de lo más extraño- Dijo Kouta una vez que se soltó del agarre de sus compañeros.

-¿Están bien todos?- Pregunto en un grito Toushiro, verificando que estuvieran los quince sanos y salvos. La gran mayoría le contesto positivamente, y los mas callados asintieron con la cabeza -Bien- Dijo conforme con las respuestas.

-El humo se disipa- Comento Rehia y deposito suavemente a su hermanita en el suelo junto a Mamoru para después desenvainar sus espadas de hoja y vaina negra, las _Futago no Chokuto._

Todos estaban alerta a cualquier sonido o movimiento, pero en cuanto el humo se disipó completamente, comprendieron que se encontraban literalmente en el centro de la pelea. Algunos mascullaron maldiciones e improperios cuando vieron que todos los _Ninja-Oni_ se volteaban a verlos con sendas expresiones de horror en sus rostros, pero también divisaron unas cuantas caras bastante conocidas que los pusieron alegres.

Aquellos rostros les eran muy familiares.

Pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para nostalgias pues los Ninja-Oni se lanzaron contra ellos -¡No dividiremos en cuatro grupos!- Anunció Yuuki - Tetsui-Kun, Mamoru-Kun, Koharu-San y Aoi-San se quedaran a cargo de Mikoto-Chan, resguardándola.

-La Dobe, Tomoya, Jiro y Óbito serán uno de los grupos de ataque- Dijo Rehia y se gano una mirada de muerte por parte de Hikari – El otro grupo serán Kanako, Rinmaru, Kouta y Ryuu.

-Y por ultimo nosotros, Rehia-Chan Yuuki-Baka y yo también seremos encargados del ataque ¡¿Entendido?!-Grito Toushiro.

-¡¡Hai!!

-¡No se alejen a mas de cien metros el punto donde llegamos!-Advirtió Rehia. Rápidamente todos adoptaron posición de lucha.

-¡Ahora!- Y con eso se dividieron en distintas direcciones para repeler el ataque.

En cuanto los demás se habían dividido para la pelea, Mamoru junto al grupo de encargados para cuidar a Mikoto pudieron observar con más detenimiento lo que sucedía con los Ninjas "Del Pasado". Se dieron cuenta que en el momento en que los _Oni_ se habían lanzado en contra de ellos, los de la hoja habían retrocedido en una oportunidad de atacar con mucha más ventaja.

-Aoi-San- Llamo débilmente Mikoto al joven de ojos escarlata.

-¿Si Mikoto-Chan?

-¿Por qué siento un Chakra parecido al de mi Neesan por allá?- Pregunto señalando unos árboles al sur del parque, donde actualmente se escondían los Konoha trece.

Aoi miro con nerviosismo a la pequeña- Vaya, para tener ocho años, tienes una excelente percepción del Chakra Mikoto-Chan- Dijo riendo nerviosamente.

La niña frunció el seño – No me respondiste lo que te pregunté Aoi-San- La pequeña era muy inteligente y supo que Sarutobi sabia algo y no se lo quería decir, así que se giro a su siguiente opción -¿Onii-San?

Mamoru suspiro sonoramente sin dejar de mirar hacia donde había partido Rehia –Se trata de Otou-San, Mikoto- Le respondió a su hermana.

A la niña le apareció una gran sonrisa que cruzaba casi toda su carita -¡Otou-Chan!- Exclamo alegre.

-Si, lo es Mikoto y debes recordar que Rehia-Neesan nos pidió que no nos mostráramos muy entusiasmados cuando los viéramos, a él y a Okaa-San- Dijo agachándose y quedando a la altura de la niña. Sonrío gentilmente cuando vio la decepción en la cara de la pelirrosa –Créeme que yo también tengo muchísimas ganas de correr en este momento y abrazarlos a ambos, pero no deben sospechar ya que si descubren queines somos en verdad, habrán demasiados problemas- Le explicó delicadamente mirándola a los ojos. Mamoru sabia que Mikoto podría comprender parte de la situación en la que se encontraban ahora.

-¿Pero si lo hacemos disimuladamente?-Preguntó inocente.

Mamoru lanzó un risita –Si lo haces con mucho disimulo, puedes abrazarlos y besarlos cuantas veces quieras.

-¡Yay!- Grito alegremente la niñita pelirrosa comenzando a saltar, pero su hermano la detuvo en el vuelo.

-Pero ahora necesito que te quedes tranquilita, por que hay enemigos a quienes no les gustó nuestra llegada ¿Lo harías?- Le pregunto mirándola seriamente.

Los ojitos negros de la niña mostraron determinación-¡Hai!

-Así me gusta, ahora quédate cerca de Koharu.

-¡Hai!-Grito nuevamente yendo directo al costado de Koharu y abrazando la cintura de la Hatake. El pelinegro sonrío suavemente mirando a su hermanita.

Tetsui se acercó un poco a Mamoru y sonrió burlonamente -¿Por qué no me das un abracito Nii-Chan?- Molestó imitando una voz de niñita.

Mamoru lo miro con odio –Aléjate Uzumaki.

-¡Nii-Chan! –Grito de nuevo el rubio.

-¡Dobe! ¡Te lo advierto!

-¡Mamoru! ¡Tetsui!- Les reprimió Aoi y ambos se callaron volviendo a sus lugares.

A unos cincuenta metros más allá se veía un enorme perro derribando a tres _Ninja-Oni _de una sola vez.

-¡Rinmaru! ¡_Juujin Bunshin_!- Grito Kanako a su gran perro café, que desapareció detrás de una nube de humo dando paso a otra Kanako exactamente igual a la primera -¡_Gatsuuga_!- gritaron ambas girando a gran velocidad formando un doble remolino que arrasó con cinco oponentes mas.

-¡Yooosh! ¡Sean derrotados por la flameante llama de la juventud Rock Kouta!- Grito Kouta derribando a dos Oni, de una sola patada.

-¡Imbécil!- Le grito Ryuu a su compañero -¡Se supone que no deben saber nuestros nombres completos!- El chico de mirada aperlada saco un pergamino del que salieron varias hileras de Kunai y Shuriken que lanzo a cuatro contrincantes, los que cayeron pesadamente al suelo, muertos.

Cerca del grupo del Hyuuga, se encontraba Hikari junto a sus compañeros.

-¡Tomoya-Kun, Jiro-Kun! ¡Ahora!- Gritó la Uzumaki dándoles la señal a los chicos Nara.

-¡¡_Kage Mane no Jutsu_!!- Gritaron ambos

-¡Ya esta Óbito, Hikari!-Grito Jiro, el menor de los Nara.

Tomoya apoyo a su hermano -¡Los tenemos!- Grito mirando a cerca de veinte Ninjas-Oni, que estaban totalmente inmovilizados por sus sombras.

-Bien- Dijo Óbito mirando el panorama -¡Hikari-Chan!- Le grito a la rubia que se encontraba al otro lado del lote de enemigos. La chica asintió y juntos gritaron -¡¡_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!!- Cerca de diez copias de Hikari aparecieron en medio de la nube de humo, junto con otras diez copias de Óbito.

-¡Ikee-ttebayo!- Gritó Hikari saltando hacia los Oni junto a sus diez copias, Óbito hizo lo mismo con las suyas y nuevamente ambos realizaron los mismos sellos y gritaron.

-¡¡_Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu_!!- Cuarenta y dos enormes Bolas de Fuego calcinaron a todos los enemigos que yacían inmóviles por obra de los Nara.

-Problemático- Dijo Tomoya desasiendo el Kage Mane junto a su hermano.

-Un perfecto trabajo en equipo- Dijo Jiro, y los otros tres estuvieron perfectamente de acuerdo con el rubio.

A unos cien metros de allí se encontraban Rehia, Toushiro y Yuuki. El equipo se estaba basando mas que nada en el Taijutsu para derrotar al enemigo, por lo que les estaba tomando un poco mas de tiempo.

-¡_Bunshin Taiatari_!- Gritaron casi diez replicas de Toushiro al mismo tiempo, golpeando seguidamente a tres Ninja-Oni, los que después de recibir tanto golpe cayeron noqueados al suelo.

-¡_Dynamic Entry_!- Grito Yuuki lanzando una patada voladora luego de que su oponente se distrajera con un Kunai que antes él mismo había lanzado. El enemigo callo al suelo inconsciente.

Toushiro miro con horror a Yuuki -¡Oi Baka, tienes que dejar de pasar tiempo con Kouta! ¡Te transformarás!- le grito a su compañero, y luego vio que realizaba la misma técnica con otro contrincante, también acabando con él –Demonios, es efectiva- susurro para el mismo viendo como el oponente de Yuuki caía al suelo inerte, pero luego el rubio se concentró en otros dos Oni que se le venían encima, el Uzumaki sonrió anticipando la acción - ¡Vengan a mi Idiotas!

-¡_CHIDORI NAGASHI_!

Rehia ya había acabado a tres estúpidos con la técnica de su padre y estaba segura que los de Konoha del pasado la habían escuchado perfectamente, todo salía según lo planeado. Ahora se encargaba de un par repugnante que la estaba mirando lascivamente desde hace bastante rato. Disimuladamente los guió hacia un tronco bastante ancho como para que los dos cupieran perfectamente a lo ancho.

-¡_Sofuu Shasen no Tachi_!- Gritó la Uchiha y luego lanzó un montón de Kunais y Shuriken en dirección al par, las armas tenían atadas una gran cantidad de hilos muy delgados que rodearon a sus oponentes inmovilizándolos contra el gran árbol. Rehia sonrío con arrogancia Made-in-Uchiha y se preparo para su próximo movimiento -¡_Katon: Goryuuka no Jutsu_!- Grito nuevamente lanzando varias bolas de fuego de considerable tamaño hacia los Oni que tenia inmovilizados, a medida que el fuego se comenzaba a acercar al tronco, este adopto la forma de la cabeza de un gran dragón que calcino a los enemigos en una milésima de segundo.

-Fiuu- Silbó Toushiro cuando llego al lado de su amiga luego de haber terminado su cuota de muertes de Ninja-Oni -¿Qué te hicieron lo pobres tipos?- dijo mirando el panorama.

Yuuki también llego al lado de Rehia –Esos idiotas miraban a Rehia como a un pedazo de carne desde que llegamos- Dijo serio respondiéndole a Toushiro. El Uzumaki frunció el seño y le comenzó a cuestionar a Yuuki que como había dejado que esos enfermos siquiera se acercaran a Rehia.

-¡Idiota! ¿Crees que disfrute la manera en la que la miraban?- Grito Yuuki.

-¡Pues no hiciste nada para cambiarlo!

-¡Tu tampoco!

Ambos dejaron la discusión cuando se dieron cuenta que Rehia se dirigía hacia el punto de llegada velozmente. Se lanzaron un mirada preocupada y la siguieron rápidamente.

En el centro del parque, Tetsui, Mamoru y Aoi se enfrentaban a dos Ninja-Oni respectivamente y uno de ellos se había escabullido hasta quedar frente a Koharu y Mikoto. El mayor del grupo, Aoi, tenia el hombro herido, pues se había puesto de barrera cuando el enemigo ágilmente se había pasado al Uzumaki con claras intenciones de acabar con la pequeña Mikoto.

-¡Sempai!- Gritó Koharu, preocupada por la herida de Aoi.

-¡Estoy bien! ¡Solo protege a Mikoto-Chan!- Le ordeno Aoi a la peliplateada, y luego miro su herida, estaba bastante fea, se le podía ver el hueso del hombro sin dificultad. Y gruñó cuando uno de sus contrincantes lo golpeó en plena herida.

-¡Aoi-Niichan!-Gritó Tetsui yendo hacia Aoi, pero sus oponentes le cortaron el camino- Kuso- Siseo el rubio y se dispuso a terminar rápido con su pelea, para ayudar al Sarutobi.

Mamoru una había acabado con sus oponentes usando un gancho derecho digno de su madre, se lanzo en contra del desgraciado que había osado atentar contra su Imouto. Lo haría sufrir.

-¡Teme!- Grito el Uchiha sorprendiendo por detrás al enemigo que peleaba ahora contra Koharu, aprovechando la sorpresa del Oni, lo levanto en el aire son una descomunal patada. Al instante Mamoru salto a la altura del enemigo, le tomo los tobillos, le inmovilizo la cabeza con sus pies cruzándolos por el cuello mientras al mismo tiempo lo sujetaba de las caderas -¡_Hayabusa Otoshi_!- Grito mientras caían a una velocidad increíble con la cabeza del Oni recta en dirección al suelo. Luego de un milisegundo colapsaron en la tierra, logrando así que en Ninja-Oni muriera instantáneamente.

Para ese momento el grupo completo se había reunido y habían acabado con los Oni restantes.

-¡Sugoi Mamo-Chan!- Exclamo Hikari sacudiéndose restos de ceniza de su ropa.

-¡Yooooshh! ¡Mamoru-Kun, la llama de la eterna juventud esta con tigo en este momento! ¡No la dejes ir!- Chilló Kouta, el resto lo miro resignadamente.

Rehia después de verificar que Mikoto estaba bien, se acerco y observo detenidamente a Mamoru en busca de alguna herida. El chico notó la mirada preocupada de su hermana y la tomó de los hombros –Estoy bien Nee-San- Le dijo calmándola. Rehia relajo su mirada y miro profundamente a su hermano menor.

-Cada vez mejoras mas, Baka-Otouto- Le dijo divertidamente.

Mamoru frunció el seño –Mou, Nee-San, no me llames así.

Rehia sonrío y le dio un golpecito en la frente - ¿Cómo? ¿Baka-Otouto?- Le repitió, molestando.

-¡Nee-San!- Se quejo Mamoru sobándose el golpe en la frente.

Pero el momento familiar se vio interrumpido.

-¡Rehia! ¡Están formando un campo alrededor de nosotros!- Grito Tomoya observando como unas delgadas paredes semi-transparentes se comenzaba a alzar en torno a ellos.

-¡Es un campo de drenado!- Indico Ryuu usando el Byakugan

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!- Preguntó Toushiro.

-En un campo especial que realizan los Anbus para drenar el Chakra del enemigo hasta dejarlos incapaces de resistirse a cualquier tipo de acción por parte de Konoha- Explico Óbito al grupo.

-Genial, después podrán usar el _Jigyaku no Jutsu_ en nosotros para entrar en nuestras mentes y recuerdos y saberlo cuanto lo sepan todo, alteraremos el tiempo, nuestra realidad y destruiremos la aldea. Me encanta- Dijo Jiro con aire pesimista, los demás lo miraron negativamente –Es la verdad- se defendió el Nara.

-Hasta cierto punto todos saben que Jiro esta en lo correcto, no tenemos escapatoria-Concordó Óbito, y todos suspiraron resignados, lo aceptaban, estaban acabados.

Rehia bufo sonoramente –Demonios creo que estuve mucho tiempo fuera de la Aldea ¿Desde cuando los Ninjas de Konoha se rinden tan rápidamente? Es mas, ¿Cuándo nos rendimos nosotros? - Comento Rehia logrando captar la atención de todos, la chica se encontraba curando el hombro herido de Aoi –Esta es la solucion- Dijo señalando sus manos rodeadas de aquel Chakra verde.

Mamoru, Aoi, Yuuki, Tomoya, Obito y Ryuu lo captaron rápidamente.

-¿Por qué sonríen como idiotas-ttebayo? –Preguntaron Toushiro y Hikari al mismo tiempo como buenos gemelos.

-Rehia puede hacer una barrera de Chakra lo suficientemente fuerte como para repeler el campo de drenado y así mantener nuestro objetivo sano y salvo en nuestras mentes- Le respondió Tomoya a los gemelos y al resto que aun no había entendido las palabras de Rehia.

Todos ahora estaban mas relajados -Bien júntense lo mas que puedan detrás mío y formen un circulo ¡Rápido, no hay tiempo!- Ordenó Rehia al ver que el campo de drenado cada vez estaba mas cerca de completarse -¡Muévanse!- Y así, los quince jóvenes formaron un circulo lo mas pequeño que pudieron.

Mamoru apoyaba las manos en la cintura de Rehia -Nee-san, yo te apoyare con mi Chakra- Dijo cuando esta se volteo a verlo. Rehia sonrío suavemente. Otra mano se puso en su costado derecho e inmediatamente después otra mano le siguió en su lado izquierdo.

–Nosotros también te apoyaremos Rehia-Chan- Dijo Toushiro mirando sonrientemente a la chica y a su compañero Yuuki.

-Siempre- Dijo Yuuki y Rehia ensancho un poquito mas su sonrisa, para después volver su mirada al frente y concentrarse en proteger a sus seres queridos, pero como antes ya había dicho, eso era algo que nunca jamás admitiría en público.

- ¡_Kenso Muri_!- Gritó Rehia al mismo tiempo que un Chakra verde comenzaba a salir de sus manos, el que poco a poco tomaba forma de barrera, que se cerró en torno a los quince jóvenes.

Justo cinco segundos antes que el campo de drenado de los Anbus de Konoha fuera completado.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Toda Konoha estaba atenta a los acontecimientos del parque, pero desgraciadamente solo obtenían información por medio de los Anbus que se estaban encargando del drenado de Chakra. Los aldeanos ya habían salido de los albergues en los que se encontraban resguardados, pero por seguridad se encontraban alejados del centro de los sucesos, aun no se podía dar la victoria por hecho. Prevenir antes que lamentar había dicho Tsunade antes de concentrarse en realizar el campo.

Los Konoha Trece estaban en un claro reunidos en torno a Hinata y Neji, pues los dos Hyuugas podían ver a larga distancia con sus Ojos Blancos, a diferencia del Sharingan que no tiene un alcance de más de quince metros.

Pero al parecer ni siquiera el Byakugan podía ser útil esta ocasión.

- Nada, es imposible, el campo de drenado previamente debe tener una delgada barrera como base y eso es justamente lo que impide nuestra visión- Dijo un frustrado Neji.

-Esto apesta- Dijo Chouji

-Solamente sabemos que los tipos que llegaron al ultimo están haciendo ahora añicos a los desgraciados que nosotros no pudimos derrotar en casi una hora seguida de batalla- Dijo Shikamaru sentándose bruscamente en la hierba –Problemático.

Naruto observo las caras de todos sus compañeros y se paro bruscamente de la roca en donde estaba sentado, Sakura que estaba al lado del rubio saltó por la repentina acción –Ya esta-ttebayo, han pasado casi dos horas y…-

-Han pasado dos minutos Naruto- Le corrigió Kakashi a su pupilo, el Sensei del grupo siete ya había regresado junto con Gai y Yamato luego cumplir la orden de la Hokage.

-Como sea, ya estoy harto, y creo que todos lo están. A si que iré directamente donde la Vieja a pedirle explicaciones- Dijo taimadamente el Kitsune y se dispuso a comenzar la travesía, cuando Sakura lo detuvo del hombro.

-Naruto, en este momento Tsunade-Shishou esta bastante ocupada con el campo como para ponerle atención a tus berrinches. Una ves que el Chakra de los enemigos sea totalmente extraído, podremos interrogarlos y preguntarles cada cosa que queramos. Y si por alguna razón no fuera así, nos veremos obligados a intervenir nuevamente y también el la batalla podrás saciar tus dudas. De una u otra manera, tarde o temprano todos tendremos respuestas.- Comenzó haciendo entrar en razón a Naruto, pero término hablándole a todos. En especial a cierto moreno que parecía listo para saltar en cualquier momento al parque.

-Sakura-San tiene toda la razón- Dijo Gai mirando a sus alumnos y a el resto de los Ninjas –Solamente debemos tener un poco mas de paciencia y tendremos las respuestas que esperamos con tanta ansias jóvenes, solo paciencia.

-¡Hai Gai-Sensei!- Grito Lee, ganándose miradas espantadas de todos los presentes, claro excepto de su adorado maestro, quien lo miraba con la misma emoción. Y luego ágilmente de un salto se puso entremedio de Sasuke y Naruto quedando frente a Sakura- ¡Sakura-San, mi flor no solo es increíblemente bella, tremendamente fuerte y lleva con orgullo el titulo Sannin en su delicada espalda, si no que es tremendamente inteligente y audaz! ¡Oh Sakura-San eres la mujer que todo hombre desearía tener entre sus brazos!- Recitó el chico de grandes cejas sujetando ambas manos de la Kunoichi de cabello rosado y apegándose mas al cuerpo de ella.

Sakura estaba paralizada y aterrada –Lee…Lee-San- Balbuceo con miedo la chica mientras trataba inútilmente de zafarse del agarre de Lee.

-¡OH! ¡¿Qué sucede Sakura-San, de una ves por todas corresponderás mi ardiente amor?!- Vocifero Lee. Sakura miro con desesperación a sus compañeros de equipo en busca de un rescate.

Y afortunadamente con la gracia de Kami lo obtuvo.

Naruto chillo fuertemente cuando vio que Lee ponía la mano en la cintura de Sakura -¡Cejotas! ¡Suelta en este momento a Sakura-Chan!

-¡¿Qué veo?! ¡Un rival!- Grito Lee acercándose mas a Sakura, en esos instantes la chica se encontraba inconsciente por tanto nerviosismo -¡Naruto-Kun, batallaremos como dos ardientes jóvenes enamorados de la misma adorable mujer!- Dijo sosteniendo a una inerte Sakura.

-¡¡Suelta a Sakura-Chan!! ¡La vas a matar!

-¡Aquel que obtenga el primer beso de los dulces labios de Sakura-San se proclamara el vencedor!- Retó Lee inclinándose lentamente al rostro inconsciente de Sakura.

Nadie jamás pensó que Lee llegaría a tal extremo. Todos, absolutamente _todos_ tenían caras de terror en sus rostros, no es que odiaran a Lee, pero era fácil saber que Sakura no quería nada mas con el chico a parte de una linda amistad, pero al parecer Lee no lo comprendía. Más de alguno pensó en reaccionar en ayuda de la pobre pelirrosa, pero cierto pelinegro en un muy ágil movimiento ya había retirado a Sakura de los Brazos de un atónito Lee.

Sakura estaba a salvo.

Naruto correteo rápidamente al lado de Sasuke, que tenia a la pelirrosa. La pobre aun seguía inconsciente en los brazos del Uchiha ajena a lo que estuvo a punto de sucederle. Luego a Naruto se les unieron Sai, Kakashi y Yamato, también verificando el estado de la chica.

-¡Serás imbécil Lee!-Grito Tenten golpeando en la cabeza a Lee con una de sus zapatillas -¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Sakura?! ¡Trataste de besarla sin su consentimiento! ¡Idiota!

Lee hacia caso omiso a las palabras y golpes de Tenten y señalo con el dedo al Uchiha y al Uzumaki respectivamente -¡Ambos se han declarado mis oponentes en el amor!- Y luego señalo con el dedo a Sakura -¡No perderé mi bella flor!- Dijo lanzando un meloso beso a la chica. Todos agradecían que no estuviera consiente, por que allí se habría desmayado de nuevo.

-¡Te matare Cejas!- Vociferó Naruto dispuesto a golpear a Lee

-¡No si yo lo hago primero, Dobe!- Gritó también Sasuke, sorprendiendo a mas de uno. El Uchiha deslizo suavemente a Sakura hacia los brazos de Kakashi, en donde estaría a salvo. El Hatake acepto a la Kunoichi y le lanzó una cansada mirada a Yamato para que detuviera a sus pupilos antes de que alguien muriera, luego se dedico a tratar de despertar a Sakura.

Yamato realizo una serie de sellos y exclamó-¡_Mokuton: Jubaku Eisou_!- Un gran árbol comenzó a brotar del suelo, el que con sus ramas y raíces aprisiono a Sasuke y Naruto entre su corteza sin dejarles escapatoria alguna.

Luego de unos minutos los ánimos se calmaron un poco y Sakura recobró el conocimiento, lo que fue una señal para que Yamato deshiciera las ataduras de madera que sostenían a Naruto y Sasuke. Aun así, la pelirrosa estaba a una distancia prudente de Rock Lee y como protección extra estaba su equipo completo entre ella y el chico de cejas grandes. Todos concordaron que lo mejor seria no contarle nada a Sakura de lo que había pasado mientras estuvo inconciente.

Pero rápidamente la completa atención de los Ninjas estaba fija en un agitado Anbu que había llegado solicitando ayuda de parte de la Godaime. En unos segundos se encontraban todos frente a Tsunade que estaba concentrada manteniendo el campo.

La mujer estaba preocupada –Esos malditos están creando una barrera medica para protegerse del drenado de Chakra- explico afligida y cansada.

Sakura miro extrañada a Tsunade -Pero Shishou, las barreras medicas dependen del Chakra del creador, es decir, como el Chakra de ustedes es mucho mayor, seguramente la barrera medica no resistirá mucho ¿Cierto?

La mujer removió su vista de la cara de su pupila y la dirigió a sus manos que se mantenían firmemente en un sello –Ese es el problema Sakura, nuestro Chakra no es mayor. Y además nuestro campo de drenado no es eterno - Dijo Tsunade dirigiendo su vista nuevamente a los jóvenes de Konoha –Necesito que ustedes neutralicen al enemigo una vez que el campo sea disuelto.

A simple vista se apreciaba que los cuerpos de los Ninja estaban cansados y heridos, pero no así sus voluntades. Y con una enorme determinación en sus ojos asintieron a las órdenes de Tsunade

-En treinta segundos el campo desaparecerá- Informo Tsunade alzando la voz –Quiero que los reduzcan y los traigan ante mi para…-

_¡Crack!_

La Godaime y todo el resto dirigieron sus miradas al campo, sorprendidos.

_Crack_

El campo del Justu de drenado se estaba quebrando.

_Crack_

Podían ver como los "enemigos" aun dentro de la barrera médica se acercaban hacia ellos.

_¡Poom!_

Y finalmente el campo de drenado cedió.

-Demonios- Mascullo Tsunade.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Un minuto antes, dentro del Jutsu de drenado._

-El campo comienza a ceder- Dijo Ryuu desactivando su Byakugan

-Creo, primo que esta de más decirte que no podremos usar el Byakugan una vez que estemos con ellos- Dijo Toushiro mirando a su primo- Y creo también, que vas a tener que cambiar la apariencia de tus ojos un poquito.

Ryuu miro con una ceja alzada al Uzumaki -¿Quién rayos te crees que soy Toushiro?

-Si, estaba de más- Murmuro Toushiro nerviosamente y luego centro su atención en Rehia -¿Cómo nos presentaremos Taichou?

-Idiota- Murmuro la chica por el apelativo -Se supone que ya lo habíamos planeado Toushiro-dijo mirando ceñuda a su compañero

-Se me olvido-ttebayo- Dijo sonriendo tontamente.

Rehia lanzo un suspiro exasperado y comenzó a explicar –Como podemos movernos dentro del Kenso Muri, llegaremos al limite del campo y una vez que el drenado se disuelva, voy a deshacer la barrera medica que nos protege y…-

-Si, si eso ya lo sabemos Rehia-Teme, la pregunta es ¿Cómo nos dirigiremos a ellos?- Interrumpió Hikari -Les diremos: ¡Hey Tsunade-Bacchan! Tenemos que acabar con unos cuantos tipos malos y un par de maniáticos que planean destruir Konoha, solo nos tomara un par de semanas ¿Nos das alojamiento? Creí que eras más inteligente dattebayo.

Rehia miro con el Sharingan activado a la rubia –_Dobe-_ Siseo la pelinegra –Como decía, cuando deshaga la barrera, lo mas seguro es que nos quieran reducir para interrogarnos. Nosotros no pondremos oposición para no levantar sospechas, luego Yuuki le entregara el pergamino a Tsunade y nos liberaran.

-¿Así de simple?-Pregunto extrañado Tomoya

-El pergamino contiene información que la Tsunade-Sama de nuestra época puso para que su yo del pasado no dudara de nosotros - Explico Yuuki con calma- Y también por ciertas razones en cuanto tengamos una audiencia totalmente privada con la Godaime, le revelaremos toda la verdad.

-¡¿Toda?!- Pregunto exaltado Kouta

-Absolutamente _toda_- Contestó Rehia

_¡Crack!_

Rehia sonrío arrogante –Bien, tenemos que avanzar mas rápido- Le dijo al grupo.

_Crack_

Todos le hicieron caso a la Uchiha y comenzaron a trotar al casi mismo ritmo para no destruir la barrera médica antes de tiempo y quedarse sin Chakra por el drenado.

_Crack_

-¡Ryuu! ¿Terminaste de esconder los Doujutsu con los puntos de presión?- Pregunto Rehia

Ryuu asintió -¡Si! Ya escondí el Byakugan de Toushiro, Hikari y Tetsu. También el Sharingan en tus hermanos.

-Perfecto- Dijo Rehia mirando con agradecimiento al Huuyga.

_¡Poom!_

_Que comience la fiesta_, pensó Rehia mirando como se desplomaba el campo de drenado.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Por fin ambos grupos estaban frente a frente.

Los de Konoha no podían dar crédito a lo que tenían frente sus narices ¿Aquellos niños habían acabado con los cerca de sesenta Ninjas que ellos no habían sido capaces de derrotar? ¡¿En dos míseros minutos?! Sus orgullos estaban por el suelo.

En cambio, el grupo de Rehia aun se encontraba resguardado tras el Kenso Muri por seguridad. La mayoría de los Ninja del futuro tuvieron una sensación un poco extraña al ver a sus padres y amigos en edades adolescentes. Ahora entendían porque algunos decían que eran literalmente las copias vivientes de sus progenitores. Y eso justamente también los ponía en una situación difícil, solo les quedaba esperar que sus padres fueran lo suficientemente despistados como para que talvez notaran solamente un ligero parentesco.

Tsunade al fin pudo salir de su asombro al igual que el resto de sus subordinados, quienes inmediatamente rodearon a los desconocidos -¡Sean quienes sean extraños, ahora se encuentran en Konohagakure!- Dijo con un imponente tono de voz -¡Y como Godaime Hokage les ordeno que deshagan el Kenso Muri! ¡Ahora!- Gritó.

-Hai, Godaime Hokage-Sama- Respondieron todos los jóvenes del futuro una vez que Rehia deshizo la barrera.

Tsunade se sorprendió bastante por el gesto, pero no lo demostró. Luego le hizo un gesto a los Anbu que estaban alrededor de ella –Serán reducidos ya que por claras razones no sabemos sus intenciones con Konoha. Si alguien muestra resistencia será tratado como un enemigo y por ende castigado como tal- Decía rudamente Tsunade mientras los Anbu se encargaban de sujetar a cada joven del grupo del futuro –Serán llevados a los calabozos para después ser interrogados.

Los jóvenes no opusieron resistencia alguna como ya lo habían planeado. Y se dispusieron a poner el resto del plan en marcha.

-Tsunade-Sama, nuestro Kage le envía un mensaje de suma importancia del que depende el bienestar de nuestra aldea- Dijo rápidamente Yuuki cuando habían comenzado a caminar.

Tsunade miro con desconfianza al chico, luego de escuchar que sabía su nombre. Y le hizo una seña para que continuara, Yuuki aceptó.

-Se trata del pergamino que tengo en mi bolsillo derecho Tsunade-Sama- Dijo remarcando el nombre de la mujer.

Tsunade se dirigió al Anbu que sujetaba a Yuuki –Verificalo- Le ordenó. Y este, inmediatamente saco un pergamino de color dorado del bolsillo de Yuuki el cual le entrego a la Hokage sin dejar de sujetar al prisionero.

La mujer miro con desconfianza y extrañeza el rollo de papel, le parecía bastante familiar. Luego de verificar que no se tratara de alguna bomba, lo desenrolló. En cuanto abrió el pergamino, callo una fotografía bastante vieja a juzgar por el color amarillento del reverso.

Tsunade bufó y recogió la foto, la observó y se quedo muda unos segundos contemplándola –N…No puede ser- Murmuro y rápidamente escondió la fotografía entre los pliegues de su ropa –Dejenlos libres- Les ordeno a los Anbu sin dejar de mirar al grupo de Yuuki.

Los Ninja de Konoha estaban confundidos.

-¡Pero Tsunade-Sama!- Cuestiono un Anbu.

La voluptuosa mujer se envaró -¡Liberenlos! ¡Es una orden de su Hokage!- Gritó, logrando que al instante soltaran al grupo recién llegado -¡Ahora quiero que todos los Ninja de la Hoja comiencen a hacer un recuento de los daños en la aldea y se encarguen que los cuerpos de los enemigos sean calcinados, si hay sobrevivientes, enciérrenlos!

El tono de Tsunade no dejaba lugar a quejas y rápidamente la mayoría de los Ninjas reluctantemente comenzaron a cumplir la orden, retirándose del lugar. Excepto por los "Konoha trece" y los respectivos Senseis.

Sasuke se había acercado al grupo en busca de respuestas, sabia que quien había gritado el nombre de su técnica se encontraba entre los desconocidos.

Rehia sonrío internamente cuando vio que la versión adolescente de su padre se acercaba hacia ellos, y de un movimiento se puso en el frente del grupo encarando a su padre.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?- Preguntó Sasuke dirigiéndose a Rehia.

-Hmp… ¿Por qué debería responder?- Dijo ella retadoramente haciendo una mueca bastante conocida.

-Chiquilla insolente- Dijo Neji que también se había puesto cerca.

-¿Qué mas quieres? Soy una Uchiha. –Dijo Rehia

_Oh-Oh_

Sasuke activo su Sharingan -¡¿Qué demonios has dicho?!- Grito fuera de sus cabales.

Rehia esquivo ágilmente el Kunai que Sasuke le había lanzado y lo atrapo entre sus dedos –Hmp, quieres que te lo repita Sa-su-ke- Dijo mirando burlonamente al furioso pelinegro.

Sasuke se iba a lanzar en contra la ojiverde, pero Naruto, Kakashi y Shikamaru lo contuvieron.

-¡Sasuke-Teme, contrólate!- Dijo Naruto sosteniendo de la cintura al Uchiha. Shikamaru le sostenía el brazo derecho mientras que Kakashi el izquierdo.

-¡Trata de calmarte Sasuke, lo que dijo no puede ser cierto!- Dijo Kakashi tratando de razonar con el pelinegro.

-¡Lo hizo para provocarte!-Gritó Shikamaru. Al parecer las palabras de sus compañeros lograron calmar un poco a Sasuke que dejo de forcejear.

-¡UCHIHA!- Gritó fúrica la Godaime, Mikoto y Mamoru resistieron el impulso de mirar a Tsunade. La mujer interpuso entre los Konoha Trece y el grupo de Rehia –Nadie tocara a estos chicos, no son enemigos- Dijo volteándose y encarando a los Ninja del Futuro –Son…aliados y como tales serán bienvenidos en Konoha.

-Pero Tsunade-Sama ¿No cree que es un poco extraño todo esto?- le pregunto Sakura a su maestra mientras miraba con desconfianza a Rehia y a los demás.

Tsunade miro a Sakura con el seño fruncido –Sakura, no estoy siega, puedo notar que todo esto es muy extraño. Pero de lo único que estoy segura es que estos jóvenes- Dijo señalando al grupo del futuro –No son enemigos. Ahora quiero que todos se retiren y vayan a mi oficina dentro de una hora ¡¿Entendido?!

-¡Hai!- Grito la mayoría y se retiraron sin dejar de observar a los extraños del futuro.

-¿No fui lo suficientemente clara?- Dijo desesperadamente Tsunade al ver que los tres Sannin junto con Kakashi seguían allí.

Sasuke se acercó a la Hokage –Quiero respuestas Tsunade- Le exigió a la mujer lanzándole una mirada glacial a Rehia y a su grupo.

Tsunade se enojó por la falta de respeto para con ella, después de todo era la Hokage –Mira Uchiha, si quieres respuestas, ven a mi oficina dentro de una hora como todos los demás Ninja- Dijo ella remarcando la ultima frase.

Y así con una última mirada de odio hacia Rehia, Sasuke con el resto de su equipo se retiraron en medio de una nube de humo.

Ahora se encontraba solamente Tsunade y los jóvenes del Futuro.

La mujer se acerco lentamente al grupo y les mostró la fotografía que venía en el pergamino –Creo que fue bastante inteligente que me mostraran esto en un principio- Dijo mirando nuevamente con detenimiento la foto. En el trozo de papel se podían ver todos los Konoha Trece en unos años más, con sus respectivas esposas e hijos en la fiesta de Bienvenida por el nacimiento de Mikoto. Claramente era lo único que les habría dado un poquito de credibilidad para contar con el apoyo de Tsunade.

-Fuiste tú Bacchan la que dijo que esta foto podría ayudarnos. Tu versión futura- Dijo Toushiro mas relajado acercándose a la mujer.

-Creemos que tú eres a la única persona a la que le podemos confiar nuestras verdaderas intenciones, sin provocar mayores cambios en nuestro futuro- Le dijo Rehia acercándose también a la mujer.

Tsunade estaba bastante conmocionada, y en su cabeza ya comenzaban a relacionarse aquellos rostros nuevos que tenia en frente –Bien, no me digan nada mas hasta que lleguemos a mi oficina, necesito que me cuenten _todo_.

-Así será Tsunade- Dijo Rehia tomando entre sus brazos a Mikoto, La Hokage sonrío un poco mirando eso.

Y en otra nube de humo los quince nuevos jóvenes junto con Tsunade desaparecieron de la escena.

**Fin Capitulo III**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**N/a: ¡Ñee! Creo que me emociono demasiado con la generación de futuro, una vez que comienzo a escribir, termino hablando mas de ellos que de cualquier otro gupo (dígase Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, etc,etc)**

**Esta vez para variar un poquitillo, pondré algunas definiciones de palabras y ataques en Japonés que incluí en la historia. Esto lo hago, por que recuerdo que cuando comencé a leer Fics de Naruto, en algunas historias también ponían palabras japonesas no entendía nada de nada y me confundía bastante U_U**

**¡También pondré las características físicas de los Chicos del Futuro!**

**Glosario:**

**Chichihue**: Honorable Padre

**Hahahue: **Honorable Madre

**Otou-San/Tou-San: **Papá

**Otou-Chan/Tou-Chan: **Papito

**Otou-Sama/Tou-Sama: **Padre

**Okaa-San/Kaa-San: **Mamá

**Okaa-Chan/Kaa-Chan: **Mamita

**Okaa-Sama/Kaa-Sama: **Madre

**Imouto: **Hermana pequeña

**Otouto: **Hermano pequeño

**Aneue: **(respetada) Hermana mayor

**Aniki: **(respetado) Hermano mayor

**Onee-San****/Nee-San: **Hermana

**Onee-Chan/Nee-Chan: **Hermanita

**Onee-Sama/Nee-Sama: **Gran Hermana

**Onii-San/Nii-San: **Hermano

**Onii-Chan/Nii-Chan: **Hermanito

**Onii-Sama/Nii-Sama: **Gran Hermano

**Bacchan: **Vieja (groseramente)

**Shishou: **Maestra

**Taichou: **Capitan/Jefe

**Teme: **Es una manera de decir ¡Tú! Ofensivamente.

**Dobe: **Idiota

**Baka: **Tonto

**Baka-Otouto: **Tonto hermanito menor

**Sugoi: **Genial/Increíble

**Ikke-ttebayo: **Ikke, significa vamos y el apelativo Ttebayo que significa de veras, es un adorno característico de Naruto y por ende de sus hijos también.

**Oni: **Demonio

**Ninja-Oni: **Demonio Ninja

**Shura**: Son un tipo de almas en pena de antiguos guerreros que siguen luchando en el cielo por odio y venganza del que jamás podrán salir. Se dice que estas pobres almas provocan los truenos, relámpagos y lluvias. Su forma física es como la de un antiguo samurai

**Futago no Chokuto: **Chokuto es un antiguo tipo de espada japonesa. Se trataba de una hoja recta de acero que tenía filo por un solo lado. Y por Futago se refiere a Gemelos(as) Eso quiere decir que en total significa, Espadas Gemelas.

**Taijutsu: **Estilo de pelea Ninja basado en el método físico.

**Doujutsu:** Es una especialidad dentro de los Ninjutsu, son técnicas creadas por los ojos, capaces de ver a través de los tres tipos de técnicas, es decir, Genjutsu, Taijutsu y Ninjutsu. Generalmente son Ninjutsu de línea sucesoria también. Su significado es Técnica ocular.

**Juujin Bunshin: **Significa, clon de bestia humana. Técnica del clan Inuzuka que consiste en que el animal-en este caso Rinmaru- adopta forma humana y junto a su amo atacan a enemigo.

**Gatsuuga: **Significa, doble colmillo de perforación. Con esta técnica tanto Kanako como Rinmaru (en forma humana) giran a gran velocidad y forman una doble barrena para atacar al enemigo.

**Kage Mane no Jutsu: **Significa, técnica posesión de sombra. Consiste en que la sombra del ninja que utilice esta técnica se extiende dependiendo de la sombra que halla en el lugar y toma control del cuerpo del enemigo, obligándolo a imitar todos los movimientos del Usuario de la técnica. En si, la técnica no tiene ningún tipo de fuerza que pueda dañar al oponente, pero si se usa en grupo o se crea una maniobra, la técnica puede tornarse realmente devastadora.

**Kage Bunshin no Justu: **Significa, técnica de replicación de sombra. Consiste en un Ninjutsu, en el que se crean a partir de las sombras una multitud de cuerpos reales con una cantidad de Chakra equivalentes en cada uno, todos los cuerpos creados dependen del real, de forma que si la mente de este sufre algún trastorno (como Genjutsu o perdida de la conciencia) los clones se deshacen o pueden sufrir el mismo trauma. Para la realización de esta técnica se necesita el gasto de una cantidad de Chakra considerable, y tiene que ser capaz de distribuirlo por igual entre todas las replicas.

**Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu: **Significa, elemento fuego, gran bola de fuego. Es un Ninjutsu de elemento fuego, en este se moldea Chakra y concentra en el pecho pasándolo lentamente hasta la boca donde se sostiene y suelta en forma de aliento el cual se transforma en fuego, este al avanzar va creciendo y expandiéndose hasta tomar la forma de una gran bola de fuego que arrasa todo lo que se encuentra en su camino. El tamaño de la bola de fuego depende de cuanto Chakra se moldea y se lanza desde la boca. Es una técnica diseñada para ataques a largas distancias y con un área de incidencia grande.

**Bunshin Taiatari: **Significa, Ataque de replicaciones. Es un Jutsu creación de Naruto(por ende lo saben sus hijos), el cual combina el kage bunshin no jutsu con su destreza y coordinación de él con sus clones. Naruto se abalanza por los aires contra el enemigo maniobrando con ayuda de una serie de clones que va realizando a la vez que ataca al enemigo; los clones le sirven de soporte para ir de una dirección a la otra en el vacío. Esta técnica resulta difícil contrarrestarla ya que se realiza a gran velocidad y no se puede saber cual es el verdadero.

**Dynamic Entry: **Significa, entrada dinámica. Es simplemente una patada voladora al enemigo cuando esta distraído por un kunai arrojado antes de ser descubierto.

**Sofuu Shasen no Tachi: **Es una tecnica propia del Clan Uchiha y es utilizado mientras se usa el Sharingan. Se utilizan finos hilos, para atar un montón de shurikens, kunais y diferentes armas arrojadizas, que una vez rodean al enemigo lo inmovilizan. El Sharingan se utiliza par buscar los puntos vitales del oponente y lanzar el kunai o shuriken en el lugar preciso. Una vez inmovilizado, es hora de utilizar un jutsu más potente.

**Katon Goryuuka no Jutsu: **Significa, elemento fuego: gran dragón de fuego. Es el Jutsu potente que viene después del Sofuu Shasen. Con esta destructiva técnica, Rehia lanza varios proyectiles llameantes de considerable tamaño usando su boca para expulsarlos, puede realizar varios disparos seguidos variando su posición y la forma de estos se asemeja a la de la cabeza de un gran dragón. Esta técnica gasta gran cantidad de Chakra.

**Chidori: **Significa, Millar de pájaros. Este Jutsu consiste en juntar una gran cantidad de Chakra en la mano del usuario. La cantidad de Chakra es tan grande que se hace visible a simple vista. La técnica realmente consiste en alterar la naturaleza del Chakra del usuario, de manera efectiva su conversión en electricidad. Como un efecto secundario del proceso de conversión, la gran cantidad de Chakra, y la velocidad a la que el usuario se mueve, esta técnica hace un ruido fuerte similar a muchas aves chillando, de ahí el nombre. Una vez que la técnica se ha completado, el usuario tiene que moverse a gran velocidad para darle un golpe al enemigo. La cantidad de empuje combinado con la gran concentración de Chakra permite al usuario a través de apuñalar a casi cualquier cosa, imbuyendo al objetivo de chakra eléctrico que causa gravísimos daños internos si impacta de lleno, resultando, casi con seguridad, letal. Esta técnica está clasificada como un asesinato.

**Chidori Nagashi: **Significa, Millar de pájaros al vuelo. Este Jutsu permite al usuario generar carga eléctrica de Chakra alrededor de su cuerpo, en lugar de sólo se concentrarla en su mano. La electricidad se puede canalizar cualquier lugar, lo que permite a Sasuke y a Rehia aumentar sus ataques o defenderse. Como una técnica defensiva, porque la electricidad no se centra, en matar contacto, sino sólo paralizar. El actual también puede ser enviado a través del suelo para atacar a los enemigos de su punto ciego. También se puede canalizar la electricidad a través de sus espadas Chokuto para aumentar su fuerza y la energía de corte.

**Kenso Muri: **Significa, escudo celestial. Este jutsu consiste en crear un escudo de Chakra medico, la defensa del escudo solo cubre Taijutsu y Ninjutsu si el ataque total del Taijutsu o Ninjutsu logra sobrepasar o igualar su defensa el escudo se rompe.

**Mokuton Jubaku Eisou: **Significa, elemento madera, Centro de atadura. Esta poderosa técnica crea una atadura que se convierte en un árbol gigantesco atrapando al enemigo dentro de él que lo comprime por completo.

**Descripción Física de los Personajes del Futuro:**

**Union Uchiha Sasuke-Haruno Sakura:**

**-Uchiha Rehia: **Tiene 16 años. Mide 1.55m. Ojos color Esmeralda y cabello corto Negro Azabache. Su rostro es de expresiones angulosas y es bastante parecida a Sasuke en todos los ámbitos, su versión femenina mejor dicho.

**-Uchiha Mamoru: **Tiene 13 años. Mide 1.65m. Ojos color Esmeralda y cabello negro azabache. Es físicamente el retrato de Sasuke, el rostro y cuerpo exactamente igual al de su padre.

**-Uchiha Mikoto: **Tiene 8 años. Mide 1.20m. Ojos color negro y cabellos Corto Rosa. Es la versión pequeña de Sakura.

**Unión Uzumaki Naruto- Hyuuga Hinata:**

**-Uzumaki Toushiro: **Tiene 16 años. Mide 1.75m. Ojos color celeste muy claro y cabellos rubios revueltos. Toushiro tiene mas parecido físico con Yondaime que con Naruto.

**-Uzumaki Hikari: **Tiene 16 años al igual que su gemelo Toushiro. Mide 1.68m. Ojos color celeste claro y cabellos rubios largos y revueltos. Sus ojos son igual de tímidos que los de su madre, pero el resto de ella es igual a Naruto.

-**Uzumaki Tetsui: **Tiene 13 años. Mide 1.63m. Ojos color celeste claro y cabellos rubios revueltos. Es el retrato de Naruto.

**Union Hyuuga Neji-Tenten:**

**-Hyuuga Ryuu: **Tiene 17 años. Mide 1.80m. Ojos aperlados y cabello castaño largo. Muy parecido a su padre.

**Union Hatake Kakashi-Mitarashi Anko:**

**-Hatake Obito: **Tiene 18 años. Mide 1.78m. Ojos lila-grises y cabello plateado revuelto. La única manera de la que lo distinguen con su padre, es por que no posee el Sharingan.

**-Hatake Koharu: **Tiene 14 años. Mide 1.60m. Ojos negros y cabello plateado largo atado el una coleta alta, como la de su madre. La versión joven de Anko.

**Union Inuzuka Kiba-Akai Miyu:**

**-Inuzuka Kanako: **Tiene 16 años. Mide 1.66. Ojos color colórate y cabello castaño oscuro largo y suelto. Tiene dos marcas en sus mejillas parecidas a colmillos idénticas a las de su padre.

**Union Rock Kouta-Kanegawa Aiko:**

**- Rock Kouta: **Tiene 17 años. Mide 1.79m. Ojos color negro y cabello negro carbón. En el físico es mucho mas parecido a su madre, pero igualmente tiene ciertas cosas en común con su padre.

**Union Sarutobi Asuma-Yuuhi Kurenai:**

**-Sarutobi Aoi: **Tiene 23 años. Mide 1.85m. Ojos color escarlata como los de su madre y cabello castaño. Físicamente es la mezcla de ambos padres.

**Union Nara Shikamaru- Yamanaka Ino:**

**- Nara Tomoya: **Tiene 16 años. Mide 1.75m. Ojos color celeste y cabello castaño largo en coleta alta como su padre. Tiene mas parecido con su padre.

**- Nara Jiro: **Tiene 15 años. Mide 1.70m. Ojos color celeste y cabello rubio largo atado también en coleta alta. Tiene bastante parecido con su madre.

**Union Hozuki Suigetsu-Karin:**

**-Hozuki Yuuki**: Tiene 16 años. Mide 1.77m. Tiene los ojos celestes oscuros y cabellos rojo escarlata. En físico es la perfecta mezcla entra ambos padres.

**Oh Por Dios Santo…estoy cansadita, mis dedos están agarrotados por la escritura. ¡Pero ustedes lo valen! Con respecto a las descripciones de los personajes, solo di algunas cosas básicas sobre el físico, por que el resto se va a ir conociendo a medida que la historia avance.**

**En el próximo capitulo dejare comentarios personales para cada Review, pero creo que ustedes saben que cada uno de los comentarios que me dejan son un enorme regalo para mi corazoncito. ¡OH! gracias por unirse ****sakuracr y Saulen-kun (Prometo no distraerme mucho ;D) xD**

**Bueno sin nada más que decir, Aquí esta el avance del próximo capitulo:**

**-**¿Quieres una prueba Sa-su-ke?- pregunto burlonamente Rehia. Toushiro y Yuuki la miraron con advertencia, lo mejor era no hacer enojar al Uchiha

Sasuke la miro fríamente y asintió.

Rehia sonrío arrogante y se acerco aun mas a su adolescente padre, bajo las atentas miradas de los Konoha trece y del grupo del futuro –Entonces, Peleemos.

-Con gusto.

Esto iba a estar _interesante_.

**¡Dejen Reviews!**

_**Shivi**_


	4. Chapter 4

**¡******~~**! D:**

**Las escusas agravan la falta alguien me dijo por ahí. Asique solo diré que ojala que disfruten nuevamente con esta humilde historia, porque déjenme decirles, volver a retomarla, ah sido algo totalmente genial para mí.**

**Les digo ahora que este Capitulo esta medio corto :/ ¿Pero por algo tengo que comenzar no?**

**ACCCKKKK- y antes de que se me olvide… ¿Se acuerdan de ese avance todo raro que puse al final del capítulo III? Jeje...bueno, estaba en realidad destinado para ser el avance del Capitulo V. NOMEMATENPORFAVOR DDD: ….Explicaré más cosas al final del capítulo.**

**Naruto no me pertenece -¡Pero si la generación del futuro!- Todo es obra del Tensai Kishimoto-Sama**

**Enjooooooooy it**~**!**

* * *

-¡Tú estabas muerto! ¡Yo misma te maté!

El hombre sonrió siniestramente -A veces las cosas no son lo que parecen Rehia-Chan.

-¿Qué es lo demonios que quieres aquí?

-Es simple- Dijo mirando uno por uno a todos los Ninja que se encontraban protegiendo a la Uchiha –A ti.

_¡Boom!_

-¡REHIA!

**Capítulo IV**

_**Conociéndonos**_

_By: Shivi_

-Ne, ne Kakashi-Sensei ¿Por qué no se quita esa bendita mascara de una vez Dattebayo?

Kakashi miro misteriosamente al único chico que no estaba sumergido en sus extraños pensamientos – Porque no quiero.

Y Naruto, sorprendentemente, no siguió molestando a su Sensei.

La situación ya estaba lo bastante tensa como para que metiera la pata y se llevara el golpe de su vida.

_No era tan estúpido después de todo._

Si bien desde un principio, el entero suceso de la batalla no era para nada normal. Todo se había tornado excesivamente extraño luego de las palabras de aquella chica pelinegra misteriosamente parecida a Sasuke.

¡¿Una _Uchiha_?

No era necesario analizar mucho los hechos de los últimos siete años para saber que el último de la estirpe Uchiha se encontraba ahora sentado en una roca junto a su equipo, meditando. El Clan entero estaba muerto a excepción de Sasuke y esa era la realidad que todo Konoha y el mundo deba por sentado. Hasta hace diez minutos.

Los pensamientos de Sasuke eran un total caos. Pero aun así su cerebro pudo concretar, en medio de todo el frenesí, dos opciones que eran hasta el momento más lógicas.

La primera y la que tenía más sentido según el pelinegro, era que aquella chiquilla era una total y completa mentirosa. Si bien tenía que admitir que al acercarse un poco más a ella había sentido una Chakra muy similar al de él mismo y al de su clan, todo aquello podría ser un mero engaño hecho mediante algún Jutsu medico. Tal vez solo trataba de buscar asilo en la aldea para ella y su extraño grupito de amigos a través del apellido Uchiha. Pero cometer tal tipo de infamia en contra de su honorable Clan, para Sasuke, merecía la _muerte_.

Y lo que más le molestaba de aquella opción, era que cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Sasuke supo que la chiquilla hablaba con la verdad. Pero eso era algo que no _debía_ admitir.

La segunda opción era que, si bien el clan Uchiha estaba radicado en Konoha prácticamente, existía la posibilidad de que alguna pequeña rama de la familia se hubiera ido de la aldea, antes de la masacre del Clan. Y quizás, aun, milagrosamente la sangre Uchiha no se habría quedado en solamente Sasuke, sino que existirían más personas con aquella estirpe.

Pero aun así era poco probable, pues el Concejo de Ancianos temía la rebelión del poderoso Clan y se encargo de que _todos_ fueran asesinados, y como todos saben, Itachi no fue capaz de asesinar a su hermanito. Los ancianos no veían en Sasuke una mayor amenaza, mientras que mantenían a raya a Itachi, no habría mayor temor. Entonces, dejar a alguien más vivo era poner en peligro aquellos planes.

-Sasuke-_kun._

Entonces, haber dejado a una supuesta rama del Clan con vida, era un peligro que claramente los Ancianos no estaban dispuestos a tomar en aquella época.

-Sasuke-_k_...Ugh.

Pero hasta los vejetes esos podrían haber dejado pasar esa opción ¿Cierto? Es decir, para ver cómo estaban las relaciones con los demás países ninjas en esos años, era bastante poco probable que los ancianos de la Hoja hayan recorrido hasta los rincones más imposibles del continente sin la autorización de los demás países. Algún punto del mapa debían haber dejado sin explorar.

-¡Sa-su-ke!

Sasuke pestaño repetidas veces. ¿Estaba buscando algún tipo de excusa desesperada? Pfffft. No. Claro que no. Pero tenía que medir un poco sus cavilaciones, pues comenzaba a sonar como un desesperado tratando de fundamentar el deseo de no ser el_ último _Uchiha.

_-¡SASUKE!_

_-_¡¿Qué?

Sakura bufo sonoramente y cruzo los brazos por delante de su pecho.

-Te he llamado por lo menos tres veces antes, podrías siquiera hacer unos de tus _¡Hmp! _para responderme- La chica frunció el seño suavemente, y Sasuke encontró aquel gesto terroríficamente tierno.

Pero eso era algo que nunca _nadie_ sabría.

El pelinegro opto por su máscara de irritabilidad esta vez, la que cubría parte de su expresión acomplejada de pensamientos _molestos_ y confusos. -Bien, _Sa-ku-ra _que merezco un poco de paz y tranquilidad por unos momentos ¿No lo crees?- Siseo el Uchiha. Cosa que era en parte verdad, el chico necesitaba de un poco de paz y harmonía para poner su cabeza lo mas decentemente en orden posible, claro, si había alguna forma de lograrlo, luego de encontrarse hace como menos de media hora con esta _agradable_ sorpresa.

Sakura suavizo su expresión y sus brazos cayeron a sus costados inertes. -Créeme Sasuke, lo sé- El pelinegro lo dudo por un milisegundo. -¡Enserio!- Dijo como si leyera los pensamientos del chico, cosa que sorprendió un poco a Sasuke -Por eso mismo es que trato de tomar tu atención.

-...¿uh?

La pelirrosa suspiro sonoramente y tomo asiento a un lado de su amigo en aquella roca -Se que debes estar haciéndote añicos el cerebro tratando de encontrar una respuesta a todo esto, créeme, _todos_ estamos haciéndonos pedazos la cabeza buscando una respuesta también. No me interrumpas por favor... Y también se que tienes todo el derecho por sobre nosotros de divagar en ello, pues te incumbe directamente a ti y a tu Clan. Pero no creo que aunque estés una semana entera pensando en esto, encuentres una respuesta definitiva.

Sasuke en el fondo de su cabeza estuvo de acuerdo con la chica, y dejo silenciosamente que continuara hablando sin dejar de mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Sakura capto la indirecta de miradas de Sasuke - Entonces a lo que quiero llegar es que, trata de mantener la cabeza fría y abierta a distintas opciones, para que cuando vayamos a la oficina de Shishou, no mates a nadie y tus incógnitas sean respondidas. -La pelirrosa tomo una bocanada de aire y miro su reloj -Creo que ya deberíamos ir movilizándonos, quedan diez minutos para que la hora se termine. ¡Kakashi-Sensei! ¡Naruto!

-¡Hai!- Sakura dio un respingo que casi la bota de la roca. No había tomado en cuenta que su Sensei y Naruto se encontraban justo enfrente de ella y de Sasuke. El pelinegro increíblemente tampoco pudo notar sus presencias antes._ 'Demasiado perdido en mis pensamientos' _Penso sin humor alguno el Uchiha.

- Ne, ne Sasuke-Baka, mi Sakura-Chan tiene toditita la razón, deja de pensar tanto que se te quemara el inútil cerebro que tienes- Dijo Naruto con una zorruna sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Pero parte de algo de la inútil frase del Kitsune resonó en las mentes de los demás.

¿_Mi_ Sakura-Chan?

- ¿Como que _MI_ Sakura-Chan Naruto? ¡¿Es que acaso de la noche a la mañana soy de tu propiedad?

Uh-oh.

-¿Quien te dio el derecho _Dobe_?

_Esto se pondría bueno._

-¡Uwah! ¡Sakura-Chan, no me pegues! Es que como últimamente vi que el _Teme _no estaba en planes de hacer ningún movimiento para conquistarte de nuevo. Ehrr, uhm ¿Decidí proclamarte como mía?- Dijo finalmente Naruto tratando de buscar refugio detrás de su querido Sensei, el cual para su desgracia se encontraba varios metros más atrás con una clara sonrisa detrás de aquella mascara. -Traidor- Murmuro el rubio.

-¡NARUTOO!- Sakura estaba roja como tomate, pero Kakashi sabía que no era precisamente de la ira, bueno quizás si un poco, pero en gran parte era por lo _otro_.

_-¡Dobe!-_ Siseo el Uchiha, quien sorprendentemente tenía un poco de tono rojizo en sus mejillas, levemente visible.

Pero lo suficiente para que Kakashi lo viera.

_'Las cosas se ponen cada día mejor' _Pronuncio para sus adentros el Sensei, y con un largo suspiro, el hombre comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la salida del campo de entrenamiento. _'Solo espero no tener que traerlos a rastras más tarde'_

* * *

_Algunos momentos antes, Torre del Hokage._

¿Habremos hecho bien en traerlos a todos aquí?

Esa era la pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de Rehia mientras observaba a todos sus compañeros, amigos y familia que se encontraban dentro de la oficina de la Hokage.

Hacian ya cinco minutos que estaban allí y la Godaime aun no podía formular una pregunta lo medianamente aceptable, hasta el momento solo le había preguntado la edad a Aoi y murmurado cosas incomprensibles desde su escritorio, donde ahora se encontraba con ambos codos apoyados por encima del mueble y con sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de su nariz, la rubia repasaba con su aguda mirada a los jóvenes lenta y minuciosamente una y otra vez.

Y eso le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta a Rehia, y posiblemente a varios del grupo igualmente.

Y Toushiro, siendo el buen Uzumaki que era, fue el primero en preguntar sonoramente - ¿Nos nos va a preguntar algo vieja? Lleva sentada allí mirándonos casi 10 minutos sin decir una mísera palabra…

-…Nos haremos viejos como usted aquí parados si sigue sin hablar, vieja…-Continuo Hikari, quien estaba al lado de su gemelo.

A Tsunade le estaba comenzando a molestar bastante la falta de "cortesía" por parte de los rubios, y aquella molestia se hacía visible en la _enorme_ vena palpitante en la frente de la mujer.

Los gemelos, por supuesto lo ignoraron.

-…Vaya que Oyaji estaba equivocado diciendo que usted tenía una boca tan grande que sería capaz de tragarse a Kyuubi-Teme con una sola bocanada…- Toushiro estaba con los ojos cerrados y con los brazos cruzados por sobre su torso, haciendo una mueca de asco.

Misteriosamente, todos –excepto claramente los rubios gemelos- pensaron lo mismo.

_Idiotas._

Tsunade, ya un poco acostumbrada con las acciones similares de Naruto a diario, no mató a ambos rubios. _Por esta vez._

Rehia, ya harta de tanta estupidez, dio un paso hacia el frente, aclamando la atención de la Hokage. Y luego de darle una mirada de muerte a los gemelos, procedió confrontar a la mujer. –Tsunade-Sama…

-Vaya, alguien con modales. Prosigue Uchiha- Ugh, aun no se hacia la idea totalmente.

Rehia sonrió de lado y retomo la palabra –Es totalmente comprensible que se encuentre confundida en estos momentos.- La ojiverde paso por alto la mirada de incredulidad de la mujer. Vaya orgullo. – Pero en la situación en la que nos encontramos ahora, el tiempo apremia. Y no podemos darnos el lujo de debatir muchos puntos a tratar con respecto a los medios que utilizaremos para lograr en su totalidad nuestro objetivo.- Habló seriamente la chica.

-Si bien, mis dos compañeros y yo fuimos primeramente, los únicos encomendados en esta misión, usted se puede dar cuenta que surgieron ciertos…imprevistos- Rehia ladeo un poco la cabeza dándole a entender a la voluptuosa mujer que los otros doce individuos y perro, eran allegados a la misión. –Por lo que claramente, antes de comenzar a discutir los asuntos más delicados, necesitaremos otro tipo de ayuda de su parte, si es tan amable Tsunade-Sama.

La dama de las babosas estaba impresionada por el nivel de pulcridad que emanaban las palabras de Rehia, si bien la mujer había esperado escuchar desde la pelinegra, algún otro tono más altanero e irrespetuoso que combinara con su porte arrogante, se apreciaba que la joven entendía el nivel de rangos y se atenía meramente al tono profesional en estos asuntos. Aunque en cierto modo, si lo analizaba un poco más, era de esperarse. –Realmente, Uchiha-chan…

-Rehia.

-… ¿Huh?

Tunade tenía una delicada ceja levantada inquisitivamente. Rehia dio un suspiro inaudible. –Solo llámeme Rehia, Tsunade-Sama, preferiría que así lo hiciera de aquí en adelante.- La rubia sonrió, notando algo ligeramente fuera de lugar, pero aun así, respondió.

-Como quieras Rehia-chan- Y divertida notó como la ojiverde se tensaba casi imperceptiblemente. La chica era sin lugar a dudas un personaje excepcional, y ya tenía totalmente clara las raíces de aquella cara serena e impasible_. 'Han traído al mundo a una excelente sucesora. Sasuke, Sakura'_ Pensaba para sus adentros la rubia, mientras nuevamente pasaba su mirada por los jóvenes en su oficina _'Todos han hecho un gran trabajo' _Tsunade se aclaro suavemente la garganta y habló. _–_ Realmente, en estos momentos, soy yo, la que está al servicio de ustedes, jóvenes. Tengan en claro que les proveeré refugio, comida, seguridad y cualquier otro tipo de cosas que ustedes necesiten durante el tiempo que sea requerido.

La Uchiha inclino levemente su cabeza, agradeciéndole a la rubia. -Pero antes que nada, necesito que me den ciertos detalles con respecto a esta dichosa misión, pues creo que después de la destrucción que Konoha sufrió luego del ataque de sus, presumo, enemigos. Muchas personas exigirán respuestas, respuestas que ni yo misma poseo en este momento. Asique si son tan amables, comiencen a explicarme el real motivo de su viaje a este tiempo.

Rehia, sintiéndose ligeramente incomoda al hablar con la adulta mujer, miro levemente a Yuuki.

El peliblanco se acerco algunos pasos hacia el escritorio de Tsunade para observarla mejor mientras comenzaba a hablar. – Tunade-Sama- Saludó Yuuki. La mujer hizo un gesto suave con la mano, invitándolo a relatar sus razones. El chico aceptó. -El motivo de nuestra misión ya había sido dispuesta por nuestro Hokage bastante tiempo antes de nuestro viaje hasta aquí, alrededor de un año antes, Hokage sama nos cit un día a su oficina y nos dio la tarea de acabar con nuestro más grande problema hasta aquel momento. Shura. El asunto era que, Shura, si bien era nuestro mayor problema como ya dije, Kakashi-Sama sabía que el riesgo de que no pudiéramos derrotarlo, era mínimo. La pauta de ataques de Shura nunca poseyó la mayor ciencia ni fineza. Nunca ninguno de sus ataques pudo penetrar las paredes de la aldea.

Asique Hokage-Sama puso a nuestra disposición un equipo de operaciones especiales que el mismo había creado tiempo atrás con el solo motivo de derrotar al demonio, por lo que así, Rehia, Toushiro y yo junto con este grupo de cerca de cincuenta ninjas plenamente entrenados, nos pusimos en marcha.- Yuuki, ladeo un poco su cuerpo y dirigió su mirada a sus amigos. –Lo que están a punto de escuchar, se trata de información que solamente Hokage y mi equipo siete poseen. A nuestros padres no se les hablo ni una sola palabra sobre lo que nosotros descubrimos en aquella misión, por las razones que ahora oirán.

* * *

_Un rato después._

Y así, tal y como había ordenado la hokage, todos los Konoha trece con sus respectivos sensei y algún uno que otro anbu se encontraban frente a las puertas del despacho de Tsunade.

Nadie se había atrevido a llegar tarde debido a la gravedad de la situación. Aunque era bien entrada la madrugada y tomando en cuenta que algunos se encontraban un poco magullados después del encuentro con los ninja-oni. La gran mayoría se encontraban medianamente despiertos y espabilados para escuchar unas bien merecidas explicaciones.

Kiba, quien se había llevado una herida de mediana consideración en su torso, se rehusaba a ir al hospital, Sakura lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, y después de un largo suspiro, detuvo la hemorragia más peligrosa y le dio la indicación de que si se atrevía a hacer movimientos demasiado bruscos, ella misma se encargaría de que no se pudiera levantar de la cama del hospital en un buen tiempo.

Naruto se burló del pobre chico a merced de Sakura, para luego ser acallado por una mirada de la misma.

Ja, poder femenino.

-¿Puede alguien abrir la maldita puerta de una vez?- Habló Ino impaciente. Mas nadie tuvo el tiempo de abrir la gran puerta doble de madera.

Porque alguien desde el lado contrario, ya se había encargado de hacerlo por ellos. Y nada más ni nada menos que la chica que decía ser la pariente perdida en el tiempo de Sasuke.

Por inercia, varios del grupo doblaron casi imperceptiblemente sus centros de gravedad, listos y dispuestos a atacar. Sasuke, especialmente emanaba un aura asesina que estaba dispuesto a desatar en cualquier momento.

Solo en Rehia.

La joven observó sus reacciones casi con humor, y sin una palabra de su parte, movió su cuerpo ligeramente hacia un costado, dejando ver que la Godaime se encontraba justo en su espalda.

_Curioso_, eran solo ellas dos las que se encontraban en la oficina. ¿Dónde estaba el resto del grupo de la chica? Se preguntaban aquel detalle los de Konoha.

Tsunade se debatía entre largarse a reír por lo cómico de la situación. _Un padre tratando de asesinar a su hija. _Pft, si tan solo Sasuke supiera. Pero, aclarando su garganta y tomando la atención de los que desconocían la situación por completo, optó por seguir con el plan. –Uchi, ejem. _Rehia_-chan, puedes adelantarte.

Así, Rehia, no sin una última mirada al grupo frente a ella, se desvaneció con un _Puff _ en el aire.

Y el caos se desató.

-¡¿Qué demonios? ¡Abuela, la dejaste ir! ¿Y Ni siquiera la drenaste el chakra?¡PORQUE-!

-¡Shisshou! ¡Es peligroso-!

-Tsunade-sama, no creo que eso fue lo más sabio de su parte.

-¿Así, sin más? Debería esperar oír la opinión de otros Tsunade-sama

-¡¿QUE MIER-

-¡¿Por qué?

¿Qué fue lo que les afectó que ahora cuestionaban su autoridad como si nada? Ah, no. Eso sique no.

-¡SILENCIO!- La rubia ya había perdido la cuenta, de cuántas veces había gritado esa palabra durante el día. –Ahora, si son tan amables de cerrar sus bocas, les pediré que se comporten como debidos y _maduros_ ninjas que son.- Dijo mirando en especial a un rubio y al Uchiha. – Tomando en cuenta la cantidad de ustedes que han acudido aquí, creo que lo más adecuado será ir a la sala de conferencias. Será un poco molesto estar todos apretujados en mi oficina, además, acabo de terminar un papeleo y no quiero desorden innecesario ¡Shizune! No quiero que nadie nos moleste en el salón. Y tráeme un poco de sake. – Dijo mientras se abría paso por el pasillo hasta la afamada sala de conferencias, dejando a un grupo de ninjas inconténtos siguiéndola sin más opción. Mejor así que morir aplastados contra alguna pared por la fuerza monstruosa de la mujer.

Shizune quien se había asomado desde una puerta del pasillo al llamado de la Hokage, suspiró quedamente. De aquí al medio día, Tsunade-sama estaría borracha.

Ton-Ton no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Naruto sentía algo al ver a la chica extraña, ¿Rehia? Así la había llamado Tsunade hace unos momentos. Algo en la mirada fría de ella, le daba la impresión de estar mirando a los ojos al Teme en aquellos días en los que recién había llegado a la aldea. Perdidos, no vacios, pero tampoco llenos de ese brillo que tanto él como Sakura-chan y varios otros poseen. El parentesco entre Sasuke y ella eran más que evidentes. Sus facciones, y gestos. ¡Si hasta tenía un poco del cabello de trasero de gallina del Teme! Pero aún no se podía adelantar demasiado. Naruto suspiró suavemente, mientras aún seguía a Tsunade que los guiaba a la sala de conferencias. Este nuevo giro le iba a causar muchos problemas a Sasuke, y qué hablar de las consecuencias que eso le causaría al equipo.

El rubio captó el brillo de una estrella fugaz a través de un ventanal que acababan de pasar. Volvió a suspirar. A veces sentía que tanto él como Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi e incluso Yamato, eran como aquellas brillantes estrellas en lo alto del cielo. A simple vista, tan unidos y compartiendo aquel resplandor único y hermoso a ojos ajenos, pero en realidad tan lejanos como las mismas estrellas perdidas en los extremos del espacio. En ciertos momentos, el rubio comprendía que en realidad, aún les faltaba mucho por aprender los unos de los otros, para poder confiar.

Solo le quedaba esperar que la entera situación no se diera de _tan_ mala manera, porque según las reacciones de Obaa-chan, aquel grupito nuevo, tenía para rato en Konoha.

Naruto le dirijió una mirada de soslayo a su equipo y para su sorpresa se topó con las perlas jade de Sakura. Kakashi también había estado observando al rubio, sabiendo que Naruto tenía la apariencia y la mala costumbre de agarrar las cosas un poco más lento que alguno de sus compañeros de equipo. Pero no por eso, el Kitsune era menos agudo cuando se trataba de situaciones riesgosas y tensas como estas. Si bien no poseía delicadeza alguna cuando se trataba de medir sus palabras, el joven sabía distinguir ciertas cosas que otros no podían. Y por eso, tanto Kakashi como Sakura habían estado observando al chico mientras se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos porque sabían que luego, Naruto los sorprendería con alguna acertada conjetura.

Sakura le dedicó una delicada sonrisa al rubio, sabiendo que tanto él como ella y el resto del equipo sopesaban lo compleja de la situación en la que se encontraba Sasuke, y que harian todo lo posible para ayudar. Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa con una que solo él podía dar y ambos dirigieron su vista hacia Sasuke, -quien también estaba demasiado envuelto en sus pensamientos para notar las miradas que le eran dirigidas en ese momento-, para luego ambos mirar firmemente al frente, donde estaba la sala de conferencias con aquellos quince nuevos individuos dentro, que, de alguna manera presentían, jugarían un papel fundamental en las vidas de muchos próximamente.

¡Ha! No tienen ni idea.

**Fin Capítulo IV**

**ECK- Soy una desgracia. Es hasta casi cómico…a ver… ¡HACE MAS DE UN AÑO QUE NO SUBIA UN MÍSERO CAPITULO! Estoy segura que eso me quieren decir ustedes queridísimos lectores, díganme todas las pesadeces que quieran, las acepto y hasta las comparto. u_u**

**Emh, bueno. Quizas, una de las razones por las que detuve mi fic fue por el rumbo que el manga estaba tomando en aquellos días. Si bien, la estructura de la historia de Protegiendo Nuestro Futuro en sí está completa, ver ciertas cosas que Kishimoto estaba haciendo, sinceramente me quitaban las ganas de seguir. **

**Pero como mi situación en particular ha cambiado MUCHO desde el año pasado, decidí terminar completamente esto. No les puedo prometer fechas de entrega, pero de lo que pueden estar seguros de que si habrá Protegiendo Nuestro Futuro mientras me siga gustando esta increíble serie que es Naruto. **

.com/art/Li-m-i-t-165883799?q=sort%3Atime+gallery%3Ashivitan&qo=0- **Esto fue una de las cosas que me ayudó a decidir seguir con esto. Quedé feliz con el resultado y ojalá les guste. Revisen el resto de mi galería y encontrarán varias cosillas que estoy segura que les gustaran a mas de alguno/a.**

**Asique, esop.**

**Avance:**

-Ahora, como lo prometido es deuda. Ciertas cosas serán explicadas en este salón. No todas sus preguntas se verán respondidas en este lugar…

-¡Enfrentémoslo Sasuke, aun no eres capaz de confiar en nosotros!- Grito Naruto de vuelta .

Esto era demasiado, de estar casi dos años en aquel agujero sin tener que preocuparse por nada ni por _nadie_, ¿A esto? Es simplemente mucho más de lo que podía soportar.

El joven alzó la mirada y vio algo que la dejó sin aliento. Aquellos ojos, _sus_ ojos.

**Bwahahahaha, se viene el**_** real**_** drama :)**

**¡Dejen Reviews!**

_**Shivi**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ehehehehe…¡HOLA NUEVAMENTE GENTE QUERIDA!**

**Bien, antes que nada, quería agradecer profundamente a aquellas personas que amablemente me comentaron sobre el capitulo anterior y quienes también me apoyaron en mi retorno a Fanfiction. No saben cuán feliz de hacen. En serio. Gracias infinitamente por su comprensión, y ojalá que este Capitulo los deje un poco contentos. **

**Les diré que este capítulo tiene bastaaaante contenido sentimental (COF**_**EMO**_**COFFFFFF-) Y deben poner mucha atención a ciertos detallitos. **

…**También quería agregar algo que tenía ganas de probar hace un tiempo.**

**Hace casi un año, hablando con un excelente Autor me comentó que era buena idea poner algo así como un "opening" para que ustedes, los lectores, se hicieran una idea de lo que escucho mientras escribo y se puedan ambientar un poco más dentro de la historia en sí. Por lo que ahora les dejare este "Opening" para que lo escuchen si quieren. **

**La canción es "Naihi Shinsho" de la banda "One Ok Rock" Ojalá les guste, porque en lo que a mí respecta esta banda es una de las mejores de J-Rock. Y en especial esta canción me ah ayudado mucho en la confección de este capítulo y de los que vendrán.**

**Y de "Ending" les doy "Wo Ai Ni" de "Takahashi Hitomi x BEAT CRUSADERS" Si!, sé que es uno de los Ending de Gintama. ¡Pero les juro que conocí esta canción sin saber eso, y lo descubrí hace poco tiempo! Ya era demasiado tarde, pues esta canción me encanta y me ayudó mucho en las últimas escenas de este capítulo.**

**ACK-También, les diré que quité varias escenas que estaban en el avance del capítulo anterior. Por lo que finalmente eh decidido no hacer más avances de capítulos, debido que cambio muchas veces las escenas, y algunas simplemente las elimino porque no me parecieron lo suficientemente buenas para el fic. ú_u**

**Espero que les guste este nuevo cap. Y no les quitare más tiempo ¡A leer!**

**Naruto no me pertenece -¡Pero si la generación del futuro!- Todo es obra del Tensai Kishimoto-Sama**

**Enjooooooooy it**~**!**

**

* * *

**

-¡Tú estabas muerto! ¡Yo misma te maté!

El hombre sonrió siniestramente -A veces las cosas no son lo que parecen Rehia-Chan.

-¿Qué es lo demonios que quieres aquí?

-Es simple- Dijo mirando uno por uno a todos los Ninja que se encontraban protegiendo a la Uchiha –A ti.

_¡Boom!_

-¡REHIA!

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo V**

_**Comprensión**_

_By: Shivi_

- Ahora, como lo prometido es deuda. Ciertas cosas serán explicadas en este salón. No _todas_ sus preguntas se verán respondidas en este lugar por razones de fuerza mayor, y simplemente porque la información que se les será dada será la única necesaria para ustedes acaten mis decisiones con respecto al asunto. - Tsunade se encontraba en el centro del salón, hablándoles directamente a los Shinobi del tiempo actual.

El gran salón de conferencias, tenía más el aspecto de un cuadrilátero dado vuelta. Pensaron algunos con ironía.

En el centro, donde actualmente se encontraba la Godaime, era el punto más bajo del lugar y se encontraba rodeado por cuatro corridas de asientos que iban en subida a medida que llegaban a la entrada. Tsunade sabía que la situación ameritaba un poco mas de seguridad, por lo que pidió a un grupo de anbus que sellaran las ventanas y puertas una vez que todos ingresaran y también les ordenó que utilizaran un jutsu especial para que nadie fuera de las paredes del salón pudiera oírlos. Tal y como lo había hecho momentos antes en su oficina.

Seguridad primero que todo.

El particular grupo del futuro se encontraba en una corrida de asientos justo en frente del grupo de Konoha. Cara a cara. La atmosfera se encontraba tan tensa que cualquier movimiento en falso, cortaría la _"aparente" _tranquilidad. Y el caos estallaría.

Por su parte, Sasuke estaba más que listo para saltar y romper esa apariencia tranquila en cualquier segundo, para, por las buenas o por las malas, sacarle las respuestas a esa chiquilla, pero las palabras de Sakura resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza. _No mates a nadie. Encontraras respuestas._ Ok, se tranquilizaría, solo un poco para escuchar.

Tsunade miraba intensamente al Uchiha y observó cómo Sakura y Naruto flanqueaban cada uno de sus costados, estando listos para cualquier cosa. Kakashi no había tomado asiento y se encontraba apoyado en una pared al lado de la puerta de entrada. Pero la mujer notaba la tensión en su cuerpo, igualmente preparado para cualquier cosa. El resto se encontraba en parecidas condiciones, hasta Sai tenía un pincel en mano. La rubia suspiró profundamente, preparándose para el discurso que se vendría ahora.

- Creo que sería preciso que los que se encuentran envueltos en el asunto, sean los que expliquen mejor todo. Por lo que será mejor una introducción básica por parte de los allegados, primeramente. Les advierto, Ninjas de Konoha, no _habrá_ interrupciones por su parte mientras este grupo este hablando. Y si sucede lo contrario, será algo muy molesto tener que sacarlos del salón personalmente. Asique Rehia-chan si eres tan amable.

La aludida se alzo de su asiento al lado de su hermano menor, mientras la Godaime prácticamente se desparramaba en su silla masajeándose las sienes. Todo lo que había ocurrido le había traído una enorme jaqueca. ¡¿Dónde estaba Shizune con su sake?

Mientras Rehia se encaminaba al centro del salón tomando el anterior puesto de Tsunade, los ninja de Konoha se dedicaron a observarla mejor y también al resto de su grupo.

Los movimientos de Rehia eran ágiles y gráciles, casi felinos; avanzaba con pasos cortos, pero seguros. Su postura denotaba seguridad y su porte arrogante inmediatamente les hizo poner a Sasuke en sus mentes. Y varios pensaron que si los colocaran a ambos caminando por cualquier calle transitada, pasarían fácilmente por hermanos.

Oh, si tan solo supieran.

Pero además, había algo que les molestaba ligeramente y los ponía nerviosos. La chica tenía alrededor de ella un aura fría e indiferente, casi aceptable, pero al mismo tiempo, emanaba algo que les decía a los ninja de Konoha que se trataba de una asesina.

Una peligrosa asesina a sangre fría.

Sasuke, casi sintió algo parecido a comprensión por ella, pues él mismo poseía un aura muy similar. Les decía a sus contrincantes _"métete con migo, y no verás la luz del sol mañana."_ El Uchiha se removió en su asiento, inconscientemente sopesando las posibilidades de los resultados de una batalla con ella. Y al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se pateó mentalmente. Esa chiquilla no era contrincante para él.

Sakura, por su parte escaneaba a los demás del nuevo grupo, y notó que varios de ellos deberían tener prácticamente la misma edad de ella misma, e inclusive menores. Aunque, su mirada se desvió especialmente a una niña que no parecía tener más de ocho años. Esperen. ¿Cabello rosa? Sakura frunció el seño ligeramente estudiando a la pequeña que estaba sentada en el regazo de un jovencito pelinegro que tenía apariencia de gennin, el cual, la peli rosa tomó nota mental de observarlo mejor después. Quizás no era nada, se reprochaba, pero solamente en una oportunidad pudo encontrarse a alguien que también poseía su mismo tono particular de pelo, y había sido hacia ya varios años atrás en la aldea de la roca cuando se encontraba haciendo una investigación aún como estudiante de Tsunade. Sin embargo, detalles como esos, no pueden ser dejados de lado tan fácilmente.

Mientras, tanto Ino como Shikamaru observaban a un par de jóvenes en especial. Un rubio de cabellera larga con el pelo tomado en una coleta baja y otro peli castaño, también con su cabello recogido. Las facciones de ambos, denotaban que se trataban claramente de familiares, inclusive hasta hermanos. El rubio tenía apariencia de ser más joven que el otro. El castaño estaba apoyado despreocupadamente sobre el escritorio, y hasta parecía aburrido.

Por su parte, Jiro y Tomoya estaban muy al tanto de las miradas de sus padres sobre ambos, y el rubio, Jiro, le dio una discreta patada en las canillas a su hermano mayor para que se pusiera en una postura en la que no se pareciera tanto a su padre. Dios, Jiro a veces pensaba si su hermano de verdad era tanto hijo de Shikamaru como de Ino, pues parecía que Tomoya hubiera salido simplemente de su padre, pues de Ino, no tenía casi nada en el aspecto físico e intelectual. Tomoya miró de soslayo a Jiro y para no hacer todo el asunto aún más problemático, decidió sentarse derecho en su asiento, no sin antes, evitar específicamente la mirada escudriñadora de Shikamaru. Diablos, al ritmo al que iban, su padre descubriría todo en cuestión de días.

Problemático.

Akamaru, también podía captar algo extraño, pues, mientras el enorme canino se encontraba obedientemente al lado de Kiba, ayudándolo a soportar la molesta presión en la herida que Sakura había curado antes _"Solo curé la hemorragia más peligrosa Kiba, no tengo mucho chakra en este momento, asique deberás soportar la molestia por un rato mas si no deseas ir al hospital a tratarte ahora"_ Kiba como respuesta chasqueó la lengua _"Tsk. Ni aunque me esté desangrando dejaré que esos tipos nuevos anden por ahí todos pomposos sin nuestra guardia esperando a morderles el trasero. ¿Cierto Akamaru?"_ Y con un ladrido de aprobación y una nueva amenaza por parte de la medico, Sakura los dejó ir.

El perro estaba especialmente observando a la gran canina que estaba justo al lado contrario de la habitación. Algo en su olor le decía que era un familiar de él mismo, pero que Akamaru recordara, él, había sido la única cría en la camada de sus padres. Extraño, pensaba el perro, mientras sobaba el costado de su amo con su hocico.

Kiba, comprendía lo que su eterno compañero trataba de señalar, pues él mismo tenía su mirada fija en la dueña de aquella perrita. Que ahora, acariciaba tranquilizadoramente el pelaje de su compañera animal.

Kanako estaba bastante nerviosa, prefería estar mil veces peleando con los ninja-oni en vez de estar en aquel salón con el ambiente tan cargado. Rinmaru, entendía el nerviosismo de su ama, y por eso dejaba que Kanako descargara su nerviosismo en su pelaje. La Inuzuka sabía que era cosa de tiempo para que sus padres descubrieran más de lo que debían, pues, los parecidos físicos entre padres e hijos, sobretodo, en la generación de ella misma, era simplemente demasiado delatadora. ¡Casi todos eran copias vivientes de sus progenitores! Quizas, no había sido tan buena idea venir a este lugar después de todo, pensaba la jovencita.

Rehia dirigió una mirada a su grupo y luego de ver que todos estaban muy tensos y nerviosos, evadiendo las miradas de sus respectivos padres y conocidos, decidió terminar con esto rápido.

Y así, con su tono firme y altanero, obtuvo la atención de todos los presentes. – Bien, Konoha-tachi, antes de enfrentar problemas más personales que ustedes puedan tener con nosotros – Dijo enfrentando a Sasuke con su mirada, al cual le costó trabajo quedarse en su lugar. – Deberán saber que cualquier tema que incumba a los Oni, los personajes con los que acaban de enfrentarse y de los cuales nosotros nos encargamos finalmente. – El grupo del futuro suspiró colectivamente ante la arrogancia de la Uchiha. – Sola y exclusivamente es asunto _nuestro_, no les incumben ni las razones de nuestra enemistad con ellos, ni tampoco deberán incluirse o inmiscuirse en medio de cualquier batalla que exista en el futuro contra ellos. Si bien, esta vez será pasada por alto, pues obviamente ellos fueron los primeros en atacarlos a ustedes, y Konoha reaccionó como debía ser en una situación como la que fue aquella. Pero ahora, con nuestra llegada, ellos se fijaran solo en _nuestro_ grupo. Nosotros somos su blanco principal, y saben que dentro de las paredes de Konoha, ellos corren con desventaja, por lo que no deben temer de algún ataque dentro de la aldea. Si ellos desean enfrentarnos, lo harán en otro lugar.

Valla sí que era engreída esta chiquilla. Naruto estaba comenzando a enfadarse, junto con varios otros también. Pero una mirada de Tsunade les hizo recordar la primera orden de la Hokage.

_Sin interrupciones o están fuera._

- También, por razones de nuestra propia seguridad, la gran mayoría de nosotros debemos darles a conocer solamente nuestros nombres, sin apellidos. - Rehia, de repente se tornó muy seria y aquella aura que les molestaba a los Shinobi de Konoha en un principio, se acrecentó. – No insistan en indagar y averiguar más acerca de nuestros orígenes, a parte de la información que nosotros mismos les proporcionaremos. Si desean saber algo, bueno, quédense con la duda. Y también, les diré esto una sola vez, aténganse a las consecuencias si hacen lo contrario.- Dijo en un tono peligroso.

Tsunade en un principio se había mostrado reluctante cuando Rehia junto con los gemelos habían hecho especial énfasis en que debían hacer _todo_ lo posible para que sus padres no sintieran ganas de averiguar más acerca de ellos, pues habían ciertas lagunas que no podían llenar con información falsa.

Pero las consecuencias que la Godaime había imaginado si alguno descubría el verdadero origen de los jóvenes del futuro, eran más que catastróficas. Los jóvenes, sabían que el equilibrio del espacio tiempo ya se había visto alterado con su llegada al pasado, no querían imaginarse qué les sucedería a ellos y como se vería alterada su realidad una vez regresados al futuro. Simplemente no debían permitir que la verdad saliera a la luz.

Asique, la voluptuosa mujer, aceptó las medidas extremas propuestas por los jóvenes del futuro. Pero aún tenía ciertas dudas en dejar al grupo del futuro arreglándoselas solas cuando los Oni atacaran nuevamente. Bueno, ese tema lo acordarían mejor, después.

Keh. Rehia, normalmente se trataba de una persona que no hablaba demasiado, al igual que su padre. Era reservada y una observadora innata, pero eso no la detenía de tener una lengua ágil y precisa cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba. Si bien, normalmente, Yuuki era quien se encargaba de dar reportes y congeniar con gente, al igual que Toushiro. Lamentablemente, esta ocasión, precisaba de amedrentacion e intimidación.

Por lo que Yuuki y Toushiro y todos los demás concordaron absolutamente, que Rehia era quien debía hablar.

Claro, que la lancen a los leones.

_Idiotas._

- Nosotros provenimos de una pequeña aldea escondida en las profundidades del país del Remolino…- Naruto se tensó.

"_Mamá"_ Pensó el Kitsune, y puso más atención a la pelinegra.

Rehia, luego de aquella primera mentirilla, optó por una versión de la historia, no muy diferente a la realidad que vivía. –Hace cerca tres meses, nuestra aldea natal fue brutalmente atacada por un enemigo el cual creíamos derrotado por nuestras mismas manos otro par de meses atrás, Shura. En aquella ocasión en la que pudimos acabar primeramente con este demonio, mi equipo y yo habíamos sido encomendados con la tarea de terminar este individuo y a todos sus seguidores que se refugiaban en una aldea enemiga, y su guarida la cual eventualmente pudimos destruir sin mayores problemas. A nuestra disposición teníamos un grupo especial de ninjas entrenados personalmente por nuestro Rokudaime, con el cual regresamos a casa sin bajas.

-Era de esperarse este resultado, pues en anteriores ataques de Shura, pudimos denotar que no poseían la mayor fineza y la mente detrás de los ataques nunca fue lo suficientemente aguda como para poder penetrar las paredes de nuestra aldea- Dijo Rehia, recordando las palabras de Yuuki. –Lo que nos sorprendió fue que descubrimos eventualmente, que el Shura que nosotros habíamos acabado, no era el real.- Desde ese punto en adelante, Rehia decidió dejar gran numero de cosas de lado, pues simplemente, era algo que no debían saber los del pasado.

-Lamentablemente, cuando descubrimos esa verdad, nuestra aldea estaba siendo masacrada por el real demonio Shura. Su fuerza fue tal, que no fuimos capaces de repeler el ataque sin perder muchas vidas valiosas.

Los de Konoha notaron el tono de la joven y supieron que ese era un punto delicado, quizás había perdido a alguien el aquella batalla. Sasuke, sin embargo, captó enseguida esa mirada.

_Su familia._

Por su parte Mamoru trataba de calmar a Mikoto que había comenzado a temblar y podía notar que sus negros ojitos tenían lágrimas a punto de caer. Él mismo sabía que no se veía tan bien, pero observando los blancos nudillos de su hermana mayor que estaba allí en el centro del salón soportando la presión de todas las miradas, se mantuvo firme, reconfortando a su pequeña hermana.

_Okaa-san._

_Otou-san._

Rehia casi sonrió con ironía, pues teniendo a Sakura y a Sasuke allí sentados frente a ella y a sus hermanos, era como un recordatorio de lo que _no_ les estaría esperando una vez que todo esto terminara. Toushiro y Yuuki intercambiaron miradas culpables. No debieron haber dejado a Rehia sola hablando de ese tema en particular.

Más aún porque ella sentía que era la culpable de la muerte de sus padres.

Rehia, se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente estaba apretando con fuerza sus manos, sus nudillos estaba blancos por la presión. Y con una sacudida de su cabeza, trato de volver a enfocarse en el tema. Mas los de Konoha, no fueron indiferentes a todo eso. Sakura estaba observando el intercambio entre Mamoru y Mikoto y se percato de la mirada del chico sobre Rehia, y con un _click_ en su cabeza, asoció el parentesco. ¿Hermanos? Quiere decir que Rehia no era la única Uchiha que había aparecido. Mas hizo aquel pensamiento a un lado al observar como varios de los del grupo nuevo, discretamente le mostraban su apoyo a Mamoru y a la pequeña Mikoto que tenía su rosada cabecita escondida en el cuello de su hermano mayor, tratando de no romper en llanto. Sakura sonrió suavemente. Puede ser que esos jóvenes no llegaron de la mejor de las maneras a Konoha, pero la médico pudo apreciar que no se trataban para nada de malas personas, eran simplemente ninjas tal y como ellos, que se encontraban en una situación no muy favorable.

Sakura sabía que la mayoría de sus camaradas, en aquel preciso momento pensaban lo mismo. Si bien, la confianza aun no era algo de lo que se podía hablar, comprendían bastante la situación.

Lo comprendían.

Sentada en lo alto de una corrida de asientos que estaba en medio de ambos grupos, Tsunade observaba las reacciones de ambos bandos. Y tomando en cuenta los puntos clave que Rehia había dejado fuera, la mujer supo que había sido lo mejor darles a conocer esta versión de los hechos a los de Konoha, pues, la Uchiha no había dicho nada que no fuera verdad, solo había dejado nombres y uno que otro acontecimiento fuera del relato.

Y sin darse cuenta, la Godaime comenzó a recordar lo que le había sido relatado momentos atrás en su oficina.

* * *

_Un rato atrás, oficina de Tsunade. _

_**Rehia**_

–…_Lo que están a punto de escuchar, se trata de información que solamente Hokage y mi equipo siete poseen. A nuestros padres no se les hablo ni una sola palabra sobre lo que nosotros descubrimos en aquella misión, por las razones que ahora oirán._

_Por un momento dudé si era lo más sensato dejar a los más jóvenes aquí y que escucharan toda la historia, pero creo que ellos querrán saber toda la verdad. Cuando era más pequeña, detestaba que me escondieran la información, simplemente porque "no tenía edad suficiente" o el típico "son asuntos de los mayores" cuando en realidad, la mayoría de los problemas que se presentaban en la aldea, casualmente, siempre tenían algo que ver con nosotros. Cosa que tampoco era muy buena señal que digamos._

_Miré un momento a Mamoru y a Mikoto que estaba en los brazos del primero, ambos se veían bastante cansados y sucios. Asique con un suspiro me encaminé a mis hermanos menores y tomé ágilmente a Mikoto de los brazos de mi ototou._

_- Nee-san? - Preguntó él._

_- Estas cansado y herido - dije señalando un corte en su hombro y otro en su frente. – Hoy peleaste increíblemente Ototou, tomate un descanso. - Observé cómo se sonrojaba ligeramente y abría la boca para reclamar algo. Posiblemente sobre la parte del cansancio, pero con una mirada de mi parte, cerró su boca y obedientemente fue a tomar asiento en uno de los sillones que estaba en uno de los costados de la sala, junto a Tetsui y Koharu, su equipo. _

_Aún así, estoy más que segura que tiene ambas orejas bien agudas y preparadas para escuchar cada palabra que saldrá de la boca de Yuuki, y qué hablar de los demás._

_Asique, acomodé suavemente a Mikoto para que su cabecita descansara en el hueco entre mi hombro y el inicio de mi cuello – ¿Quieres dormir? – Le pregunté, pero ella negó con la cabeza y se escondió más entre mi cabello. – Bien. – Y me dispuse a escuchar la historia que Yuuki relataría a continuación._

_La que por supuesto, yo, ya sabía. _

_Noté también, que al igual que mí, varios de los chicos habían tomado un momento para acomodarse y esparcirse mejor por la habitación. Suspiré resignadamente, al observar como Hikari junto con Kouta, Kanako, Rinmaru y Jiro se habían sentado a lo indio (Bueno, Rinmaru estaba echada sobre su vientre.) en el suelo y formaban un semicírculo alrededor de Toushiro, Yuuki y yo misma con Mikoto en mis brazos. Fruncí el seño. Esto no se trataba de una historia que se cuenta el rededor de una fogata._

_- Vamos, vamos, Yuu-kun. ¡Queremos saber! - Habló/Gritó la dobe._

_Idiotas._

_Incluso Toushiro le envió una mirada de reprimenda a su hermana gemela. Lo que logró que la Dobe no siguiera gritando, pero aún así, no se movió de su lugar._

_Doblemente Idiotas._

_Yuuki se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a relatar. – En cuanto partimos esa madrugada de Konoha, enseguida notamos que algo o alguien nos estaba observando y siguiendo. Su chakra estaba muy bien camuflado, pero no lo suficiente como para que yo no lo notara. Verá Tsunade-sama, gracias a una habilidad que me fue traspasada desde mi madre, tengo una capacidad de percepción de chakra, bastante alta. – Le explicó a Tsunade que lo miraba curiosamente por aquel detalle._

_- ¿Percepción? - le preguntó a Yuuki._

_- Si, Tsunade-sama. Mi madre Karin, posee la habilidad de captar chakras que se encuentran a grandes distancias, distinguirlos, y seguir sus rastros. Ella formó parte del equipo Hebi y posteriormente Taka con Uchiha Sasuke como líder y junto con Hozuki Suigetsu, mi padre…_

_- Ah, y también ese grandote Juugo. _

_- Exactamente. - Dijo tenso._

_- Sí, los recuerdo. Ellos fueron de gran ayuda en la batalla contra Pein el año pasado. Pero decidieron no quedarse aquí en la hoja, si bien hago memoria, Suigetsu, tu padre, decidió retirarse a una aldea remota en las cercanías del país de la lluvia. Supongo que tu madre junto con el grandote se habrán ido con él._

_Yuuki se mostro un poco incomodo. –Algo por el estilo…Tal y como dice usted, mi padre y madre contrajeron matrimonio en aquella pequeña aldea, la cual fue mi hogar durante mis primeros seis años de vida. Lamentablemente, Juugo-ojisan no se fue junto a mis padres, y siguió su propio camino. De vez en cuando recibíamos alguna carta de él, pero con el tiempo, simplemente estas, dejaron de llegar._

_Sabía que este era un tema doloroso en la vida de Yuuki, pues, recuerdo que cuando él llegó a la aldea junto con sus padres, yo tenía siete años y aún estábamos en la academia. Yuuki siempre hablaba con entusiasmo de lo genial y grande que era su tío Juugo. Toushiro y yo, contagiados de su entusiasmo y recordando algunas cosas que Chichihue me comentaba sobre aquel gran y tranquilo hombre que lo había ayudado mucho. Terminamos con ganas de conocerlo._

_Pero con el tiempo, tal y como estaba diciendo mi compañero, simplemente las noticias de él dejaron de llegar. Inclusive, Chichihue obtuvo el permiso de Kakashi-sama para buscar a Juugo, junto con Suigetsu-ojisan, Naruto-ojisan, Neji-san y varios otros anbu._

_Pero llegaron con las manos vacías luego de varias semanas de búsqueda, por lo que finalmente se decidió darlo por muerto y darle un lugar en la roca de los caídos._

_Yuuki estuvo triste por meses luego de eso._

_Observé como él decidió retomar la historia como si nada. Hn. Ese es el Yuuki que conozco._

_- Durante el resto del camino a la guardia de Shura, aquel chakra nos seguía a una distancia prudente, por lo que decidimos no atacar. También porque se trataba de un solo individuo, y acordamos que en cuanto estuviéramos a punto de concretar el ataque, lo tomaríamos por sorpresa y procederíamos a cuestionarlo. - Noté como me miró de soslayo. Suspiré. _

_Desde ese punto en adelante, las cosas se ponían tensas._

_- Cuando estuvimos a las afueras de la guardia del enemigo, Rehia decidió ser la encargada de interceptar a nuestro seguidor. El resto de nosotros supimos que para ella no sería gran problema, pero aún así, decidimos no ser descuidados, y Toushiro fue con ella…Oi, Shiro. Creo que deberías seguir tú. - Dijo Yuuki mirando a Toushiro. Sabía que no querían que fuera yo la que relatara lo que sucedió después, sinceramente yo tampoco estaba muy entusiasta por hacerlo. _

_Tsunade-sama al parecer también lo notó._

_Toushiro asintió a Yuuki y tomó la palabra. – Bien Baa-chan. – Tsunade lo miró con odio. Shiro lo ignoró. – Cuando Re-chan y yo decidimos atrapar rarito este que nos seguía. Nos encontramos con una gran y desagradable sorpresa. – Y me dirigió una mirada. Me tensé. Detesto las miradas simpatía. Nunca comprenderían lo que siento._

_Nunca._

_Volví a acomodar a Mikoto en mis brazos, y miré de soslayo a Mamoru. _

…_Ahora sabrían que fui _yo_ la causante de la muerte de Chichihue y Hahahue, junto con la destrucción de nuestra Konoha._

_**Flash-Back**_

_Toushiro y yo camuflamos hábilmente nuestros chakra y con una señal de mi parte, nos dividimos por entre los árboles para emboscar al sospechoso._

_En el trayecto, salté a lo alto de una rama, donde tenía campo de visión total de un claro frente a mí. Curioso, el claro era como una isla en medio de la densa selva de arboles en la que nos encontrábamos. Me quedé en ese punto y divague en mis pensamientos nuevamente, sin dejar de estar alerta, claro. Tenía una de mis Chokuto desenvainada y lista para atacar._

…_Posiblemente solo se tratara de algún espía de Shura, por lo que lo mejor sería interrogarlo y después matarlo. _

_Simple._

_Pero estoy más que segura que el corazón de abuela de Shiro se interpondría y finalmente terminaríamos dejándolo inconsciente o borrando su memoria para liberarlo. Hn. Debilucho de las emociones._

_- …Vaya, sique has crecido Rehia-chan. - Habló alguien por detrás de mí, tomándome por sorpresa._

_¡Mierda! _

_Salté del mi lugar, y aterrizando ágilmente en aquel claro. _

_¿Cómo no lo sentí venir? Alcé la vista y me di cuenta de que quien había hablado, se encontraba ahora en el lugar donde yo estaba hace segundos. Mi chakra se hizo visible en forma de electricidad rodeando mi espada. - ¡¿Quién eres? – Demandé._

_El tipo rió cortamente. Ugh. Algo en él me causaba repulsión desde el primer segundo. El aire a su alrededor era denso y tenebroso. – Oh, estoy herido. Parece que Sasuke-kun no te ha hablado de mí, pequeña. – Dijo con fingido dolor._

_- … - Seguí taladrándolo con mi mirada. ¿Por qué sabía el nombre de Chichihue? – Eras tú quien nos venía siguiendo desde hace bastante. – No era una pregunta. Lo sabía. Reconocí su chakra._

_- Correcto, querida. – Dijo casi siseando. Me vi tentada a activar mi Sharingan, pues en la obscuridad de una noche sin luna, y más las sombras de los arboles, no pude observar bien el rostro del tipo. Pero claramente se trataba de un hombre. En sus treinta quizás. Y se podía distinguir su cabello claro parecido al de Kakashi-sama. _

_Pude captar un movimiento. Me estaba analizando de pies a cabeza. Se me revolvió el estomago, mas no lo demostré. _

_- Te lo repetiré una última vez, identifícate. – Dije apuntando mi espada a su figura. Mi chakra eléctrico hacía resplandecer mi rostro, más no el del desconocido._

_Pareció sonreír. – De tal palo tal astilla. Sinceramente Rehia-chan, esperaba un recibimiento un poco más cálido de tu parte. Y qué hablar del rubio Uzumaki que me topé hace un rato, Naruto-kun parece que no entrena lo suficiente a sus hijos como pensé… - Mas no pudo seguir, porque con una velocidad rival a la de Chichihue, llegué hasta él y puse el filo de mi espada contra su garganta. Mi Sharingan giraba frenético._

_- ¡¿Qué le hiciste? - Siseé fúrica presionando más mi Chokuto contra su cuello, y sacándole una fina línea de sangre. Comenzaba a perder mi temperamento._

_Lo mataría._

_Mientras, él pareció disfrutar mi furia._

_Eso es. Ahora si estaba enfadada. - ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Toushiro? ¡HABLA MALDITA SEA! – Le grité acercándome a su rostro, el cual, ahora pude distinguir completamente, gracias a mi Sharingan._

_Tal y como había notado antes. Su cabello era de un gris casi blanco muy parecido al de Kakashi. El tipo tenía también un par de lentes redondos, pero lo que me perturbó, fueron sus facciones. Parecía tener dos rostros en uno al mismo tiempo. Gran parte del costado izquierdo, la piel era pálida y estaba un poco magullada, como con escamas. Pero lo que más me molestó fue su ojo izquierdo. Todo su contorno estaba delineado de un purpura casi negro, mientras que el ojo en sí, era de un color amarillo y tenía la pupila rasgada. _

_Mi primer pensamiento fue que estaba mirando directamente a los ojos de una serpiente._

_Pero no se trataban de los ojos de Manden-san, que Chichihue con frecuencia invocaba._

_Eran diferentes._

_Aún así, luego de le impresión que me causó su rostro, no aflojé ni un milímetro mi agarre en él. Necesitaba saber que le había hecho a Toushiro. _Ahora_._

_Pero tal parecer que él no iba a hablar. –Te lo advierto, si le tocaste un solo cabello…_

_- Yare, yare Rehia-chan. Tu amiguito Uzumaki esta tranquilamente descansando un par de metros hacia el sur. Tranquila. Sólo me quise asegurar que nadie nos interrumpiera en nuestra pequeña charla…_

_- ¡Mientes! – Le interrumpí. Era imposible que hubiera dejado a Toushiro solo inconsciente. _

_Él se encogió de hombros. – Hablo con la verdad Rehia-chan. Mi único deseo era hablar contigo. – Hizo un ademán de movimiento con su brazo, pero lo detuve poniendo nuevamente más presión en su cuello. Ahora estaba pegado contra el tronco del árbol. Mi Sharingan aún estaba activado, y estaba más que dispuesta a dejarlo vagando en un mundo de dolor por la eternidad. _

_- Primero dime tu nombre. – Demandé aún intranquila por Toushiro._

_El hombre sonrió casi sádicamente. – Creo que no me es posible responder a esa pregunta, Rehia-chan. Pero te puedo decir que soy yo, quien conoce a tu querido padre más que nadie en el mundo. _

_Algo se conectó en mi cabeza. – ¿Orochimaru? – Claro. ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? Chichihue una vez hace mucho tiempo, me contó la historia que venía detrás del Sannin Serpiente, el que fue también su Maestro en el tiempo en el que la venganza y la sed de poder, lo tenían completamente cegado. Aquellos obscuros tiempos, en los que había intentado asesinar a Naruto-jisan a Hahahue, inclusive a Kakashi-sama y Sai-jisan con Yamato-san por igual. Ugh. _

_Orochimaru se rió abiertamente ahora, no importándole mi espada contra su garganta y que por el brusco movimiento que acababa de realizar, cortó más de su piel. – Entonces Sasuke-kun _sí_ ha hablado de mí. Me siento halagado Rehia-chan, que una criatura tan hermosa como tú sea quien reconozca mi identidad, a pesar de mi apariencia actual. – Parecía no importarle que ahora la sangre corría libre y rápidamente por el filo de mi espada y por su cuello por igual. Pues cuando dejó de hablar, se inclinó hacia mi rostro. _

_Podía sentir su respiración en mi cara._

_Hice el ademan de alejarme, pero, horriblemente, mi cuerpo no se movió._

_¡¿Qué demonios? ¿Genjutsu? No. Era algo mas, pues con mi Sharingan lo habría detectado inmediatamente. Sentía como un gruñido se comenzaba a formar en mi garganta. Tenía que moverme._

_Asique opté por algo drástico._

Amateratsu_._

_Chichihue tendría mi cabeza después de esto, pero tenía que alejarme de Orochimaru lo antes posible._

_Y a diferencia de mi padre, la habilidad para controlar la llama negra, reside tanto en mi ojo derecho como en el izquierdo. _(N/A: ¿Cómo obtuvo Rehia-chan el Mangekyou? Bwahahaha…lo sabrán muy pronto…)

_Cerré mis ojos un milisegundo, para abrir solamente el derecho, donde ahora se encontraba el poderoso Mangekyou devolviéndole la mirada a Orochimaru. Chasqueé mi lengua al notar que la serpiente, en un ágil salto se puso fuera del alcance letal de mi técnica. Más aún así su brazo izquierdo no quedó inmune a la Diosa del Sol._

_Desactivé rápidamente Mangekyou y con una media sonrisa noté que podía mover mi cuerpo a voluntad. Di un gran salto que me dejó bastante lejos de Orochimaru. Y observé impasible como su brazo ardía en llamas, mientras limpiaba con mi mano el rastro de sangre que había quedado en mi ojo derecho. _

_Pero para mi sorpresa, Orochimaru, sin una mueca en su rostro, se arrancó el brazo ardiente. Sentí nauseas. ¿Quién podía hacer eso sin siquiera demostrar dolor? Pero, allí no se terminaban sus sorpresas, pues, como si nada. Su brazo volvió a regenerarse desde sus inicios._

_Como si nunca se lo hubiese arrancado._

_Maldije repetidamente. _

_Tal y como lo sospeché. Si Orochimaru aún se encontraba con vida después del encuentro con Chichihue e incluso luego de pelear con Itachi-san. Este hombre se trataba de un oponente peligroso._

_Tenía que terminar con él aquí y ahora, porque algo me decía que aún estaba tras Chichihue, y peor aún, su atención podía caer en Mamoru y Mikoto. _

Oh, no_. Eso por _nada_ del maldito mundo era algo que yo permitiría mientras aun esté con vida. _

_No les pondría encima un mísero dedo a mis hermanos. _

_- Sean cuales sean tus razones para hablar conmigo Orochimaru, ten por seguro que no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Ahora, prepárate. Porque será la última vez que observes las estrellas en la faz de la tierra. Esta noche. Morirás. – Sentencié desenvainando ahora ambas de mis Chokuto y envolviéndolas con Chidori. _

_Orochimaru volvió a reír. – De verdad Rehia-chan. No deja de asombrarme el parecido entre tú y tu querido padre. – Dijo sonriendo predadoramente. – Pero esta vez tengo unos planes totalmente diferentes para ti, pequeña. – Luego de decir eso último. Desapareció de mi vista._

_Mas mi Sharingan nunca falla y pude detectar sus movimientos en mi espalda. Me moví rápidamente y contrarresté su envenenado kunai con ambas de mis espadas. _

_El chirrido de metal contra metal resonó en la lejanía, y las chispas del roce, se mezclaban con los rayos de mi Chidori. Fruncí mis labios. La serpiente debió prever que atacaría con Chidori, la marca personal de Chichihue, porque, el tronar de los miles de pájaros, no alcanzaba su cuerpo._

_Decidí terminar con esta técnica, ya que después de utilizar Mangekyou, lo mejor era reservar el chakra que me quedaba._

_Seguimos chocando arma con arma por casi medio minuto, pero noté que su velocidad no variaba siquiera un poco. No aumentaba ni disminuía. Me estaba analizando._

_Y eso no era bueno._

_Asique tomé distancia y me dispuse a utilizar un método más un ortodoxo. En cuanto toqué el suelo, junté rápidamente chakra en mis puños y los enterré profundamente en la tierra. Sonreí al distinguir la mirada aterrada de Orochimaru cuando el suelo se partió en dos, dejando una profunda grieta que parecía no tener fondo. Hn. Algo tenía que tener de Hahahue ¿Cierto?_

_Los pájaros que se encontraban posados en los arboles, volaron despavoridos por el gran estruendo._

_Si eso no llamaba la atención de Yuuki y del resto de mi grupo, no sé que lo haría._

_Aún cuando la gran nube de polvo que levanto el agujero que hice, no se había disipado. Decidí dar el golpe definitivo._

_- _¡Hana Ninpō: Hyakka Hyōran! - _Y así varias hileras de fuego se dirigieron al lugar donde, gracias nuevamente a mi Sharingan, pude detectar que se encontraba Orochimaru. Más, la escurridiza serpiente lo evadió sin mayores problemas saltando hacia atrás. Para solo encontrarse con el filo de mis ambas Chokuto, atravezando su abdomen desde la espalda._

_Eso sí que no se lo esperaba._

_Un poco de su sangre salpicó mi rostro y mi camiseta, pero no hice ademan de moverme, ya acostumbrada a esto._

_Se trataba de asesinar o ser asesinado._

_Orochimaru tosió y más sangre cayó al suelo, donde ahora había un charco del vital liquido rojo. – Vaya…ciertamente eres una cajita llena de sorpresas Rehia-chan… - Yo seguía con el rostro impasible, escuchando sus moribundas palabras. - …Dile a Sasuke-kun de mi parte que…Esto…No se ha acabado…_

_- …Estas acabado Orochimaru, no hay necesidad que Chichihue escuche de ti nuevamente. – Sentencié._

_Pude observar, aunque me daba la espalda, que Orochimaru sonreía sangrientamente. – Oh, Rehia-chan, créeme, esto ni siquiera ha comenzado… - Y sin que tuviera tiempo de hacer nada, se desvaneció poco a poco como una llamarada. _(N/A: Como la vez en la que el equipo Kakashi había llegado a la guardia de Orochimaru y Sasuke los atacó. Bueno, cuando llego Orochi-Teme e impidió que Sasu-baka hiciera algo más. Ese tipo de desvanecimiento.)

_- ¡Demonios! - ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida de dejarlo ir?_

_¡¿Cómo?_

_Enterré con furia en la tierra ambas de mis Chokuto. Estaba tan enojada que mi chakra se hacía visible alrededor de mi cuerpo en forma de electricidad. Mi Sharingan giraba furioso buscando algo que me diera una idea de por donde había escapado el desgraciado. Pero no había rastro alguno._

_¡Maldicion!_

_Estaba temblando de la furia._

_¿Qué haría ahora?_

_¿Atacaria Konoha y trataría de llevarse nuevamente a mi padre?_

_¿Intentaría algo en contra de Mamoru o Mikoto?_

_¿Le haría algo a mi madre?_

_No. No podía permitirlo._

_¡NO PUEDO!_

_- ¡Rehia! – Dios, era Toushiro. Aún conmocionada, llegué hasta él de un salto y lo rodeé con mis brazos. - ¡¿Estás bien? – Me preguntó, envolviéndome con sus brazos, apretándome contra su cuerpo._

_Normalmente, demostrar afecto por medios físicos, no era mi fuerte, pero el alivio que sentí al escuchar su voz fue tan grande que no me pude detener. Toushiro y Yuuki eran con los únicos que reaccionaba de esta manera. A parte de mi familia, claro._

_Me separé un poco de él, asintiendo a su pregunta, y tomé con ambas manos su rostro que estaba un poco sucio. Noté con alegría que no estaba herido. - ¿Lo viste también? ¿A Orochimaru? – Dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos. _

_Toushiro contrajo su rostro con enojo. – Si. Al principio no lo reconocí, pero luego de un momento, los cabos se ataron en mi cabeza. – Habló. Al parecer igual que a mí, esto no le causaba ni gracia ni gusto alguno. – Dijo que tenía asuntos Uchiha que hablar contigo, y luego de eso, perdí la conciencia._

_Estúpida Serpiente._

_Toushiro, me revisó igualmente en busca de alguna herida, y sus ojos demostraron temor al ver parte de mi camiseta manchada de sangre. – ¡Re-chan!_

_- No es mi sangre. – Le dije. E instantáneamente se calmó. – Es de Orochimaru. Pude herirlo con mis Chokuto. Le atravesé el abdomen, pero aún así pudo escapar. – El enojo volvía a mí._

_Todavía no puedo creer que lo haya dejado ir._

_Ambos escuchamos un movimiento entre los árboles, pero ya sabíamos de quien se trataba. _

_Yuuki._

_- ¡Re-chan! ¡Shiro! – Nos llamó preocupados. Y cayó ágilmente frente a nosotros, para envolverme en un abrazo rompe huesos parecidos a los de Hahahue._

_- Oi, idiota, la asfixias. – Dijo Toushiro mirando a Yuuki con cara de pocos amigos, mirada que por supuesto, el otro le devolvió. Yo suspiré como pude en el pecho de Yuuki. _

_Hombres._

_Mientras Yuuki también se dedicó a mirar sospechosamente la mancha de sangre en mi ropa, comenzó a hablar. – Escuché una explosión y enseguida supe que eras tú Re-chan…_

_- Espera. ¿No sentiste mi chakra antes? ¡Si hasta utilicé Amateratsu!_

_- ¡¿QUÉ? – Gritaron mis dos compañeros al mismo tiempo. Ugh. Si pensaba que Chichihue tendría mi cabeza, no sé que esperar de este par._

_Toushiro quien se recuperó antes de la impresión, me tomó de ambos hombros y me sacudió sin delicadeza alguna. - ¡¿Acaso estás loca Rehia? ¿¡Acaso no recuerdas lo que tu padre nos dijo de lo peligroso y corrosivo que era esa técnica para tus ojos!_

_Con un gruñido de mi parte, me solté de su agarre con un movimiento brusco. No tenía ánimos para esto. - ¡¿Y qué se supone que hiciera? ¡Mi enemigo, nada más ni nada menos que el ex-Sannin, ex-Maestro de mi padre, quien también se suponía, estaba muerto hace casi treinta años, asesinado por las mismas manos de mi padre y tío, ambos con sus etapas de Sharingan mas altos! ¡Regresa de entre los muertos y paraliza mi cuerpo, sin ilusiones, sin veneno! ¡No pensé en muchas otras opciones! ¡Quizás si me hubiera quedado donde estaba, ahora tendría un lindo recuerdo de su parte en forma de sello maldito! – Grité fuera de mis cabales._

_Mirando las expresiones de sorpresa de Toushiro y Yuuki. Les di la espalda y tomé una bocanada de aire, tratando de calmarme._

_Esto era demasiado, de estar casi dos años en aquel agujero sin tener que preocuparme por nada ni por __nadie__, ¿A esto? Es simplemente mucho más de lo que podía soportar. _(N/A: Bwahahaha…ya entenderán esta frase.)

_- ¿O-Orochimaru? – Preguntó Yuuki a nadie en especial._

_- Si. Y lo más probable es que esa serpiente fue la causante de que no pudieras sentir nuestros chakra hace un rato. Al parecer, su objetivo siempre fue llegar a Rehia sin interrupciones, porque a mí me dejó inconsciente varios metros más al sur. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar, era demasiado rápido y escurridizo. Lo siento. – Dijo Toushiro, y sabía que lo último iba dirigido a mí._

_Tomé otra bocanada de aire, y sin darles la cara, comencé a hablar. – No quiero que ni una sola palabra de lo que sucedió hace un momento, les sea dicho a nuestros padres. En especial a Chichihue._

_Mis compañeros se lanzaron miradas preocupadas. – Pero Rehia, aún mas que sabemos que escapó. No podemos guardarnos esta información. Podría estar planeando otra cosa… - Habló Toushiro. Yuuki se mostró preocupado también, después de escuchar que Orochimaru había escapado._

_Y todo por mis descuidos._

_- Lo sé. Por eso es que lo buscaré y lo acabaré antes de que pueda siquiera poner un pie dentro de la Hoja. – Dije con un deseo inmenso de arrancarle la vida a Orochimaru de la manera más torturante posible. Pagaría por todo lo que le hizo pasar a Chichihue._

_Yuuki, resignado, sabiendo que no cambiaría de parecer, decidió algo. – Está bien. Pero debemos aunque sea comentarle esto a Kakashi-sama ¿No crees?_

_Lo consideré. Sabía que Kakashi mantendría su palabra si le pedía que no le dijera nada a nadie. – Está bien._

_- Bien, creo que ahora debemos terminar con nuestra real misión. Shura nos espera impacientes… - Dijo Toushiro pasándose los brazos por detrás de la cabeza, muy al estilo de su padre. - Y no creas que te dejaremos atrapar a la Serpiente tu sola Re-chan. ¿Somos un equipo, recuerdas?_

_Sorprendida al escuchar eso, me di vuelta, para ver que ambos de mis compañeros ya comenzaban a dirigirse nuevamente al campamento con los demás ninja._

_Sonreí suavemente. Sí, lo sabía. _

_Éramos _Nakama_._

_Y agradecida, pero aún un poco intranquila con todo el asunto de Orochimaru, me uní a Toushiro y Yuuki. Y con una mirada de reojo, los tres, saltamos en perfecta sincronía hacia el bosque, para acabar con la misión rápidamente._

_Porque lo que se nos venía más adelante, de alguna manera, presentía que iba a estar muy difícil._

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

_-…Luego de eso, terminamos son mayores percances la misión. Derrotamos a Shura y destruimos su guarida. Nadie termino herido de gravedad y regresamos sin ninguna pérdida humana que lamentar. – Terminó de relatar Toushiro._

_Para ese punto, yo estaba completamente tensa._

_- O-Orochimaru…d-después terminaron con él ¿Cierto Nee-san? – Dijo Mamoru quien en la mitad del relato, como si temiendo por mí, se había colocado a mi lado y una de mis manos se posaba en mi camiseta, estrujándola. _

_Me miraba con ojos expectantes, pero no fui capaz de devolverle la mirada o de responderle a su pregunta._

_Estaba muy enfadada con migo misma como para mirar a mi hermano pequeño._

_- Después de algunas semanas, y de hacerle saber todo el acontecimiento a Kakashi-jiisan, obtuvimos la autorización para rastrear y terminar a Orochimaru. Solo nosotros, el equipo siete conformamos el grupo de eliminación. – Siguió Toushiro. – Pero luego de estar fuera casi dos meses, volvimos sin nada, ni siquiera teníamos alguna idea de su paradero._

_Le pasé una durmiente Mikoto a Mamoru, quien aun me miraba con expectación._

_Y le hice una seña a Toushiro para indicarle que yo hablaría de ahí en adelante._

_No podría evadir el asunto siempre._

_Esa no era la enseñanza que mis padres me habían brindado._

_Tome una bocanada de aire y comencé a hablar. – Sin embargo, aquel Shura que derrotamos en aquella misión, no se trataba del real. _

_- Creo que recuerdan bien el ataque de hace tres meses ¿Cierto? – Les hablé a los demás. Sabiendo perfectamente que se acordaban de aquel hecho._

_El día en el que Konoha fue casi destruida, y que Chichihue junto con Hahahue murieron, protegiéndonos a todos._

_Me preparé para las reacciones que sabía que vendrían a continuación - …El Shura que se nos enfrentó aquel día…era Orochimaru que se había fusionado con las resucitaciones de toda la antigua organización de Akatsuki, incluyendo a Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Madara, Deidara, Akatsuna no Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan, Nagato, Zetsu, Hoshigaki Kisame y Yakushi Kabuto, el último fue la apariencia con la que me topé en el bosque._

* * *

Tsunade suspiró recordando todo.

Aún no podía creer que Orochimaru finalmente había obtenido la vida de Sasuke.

Según lo que Rehia la había relatado después, el ataque fue demasiado para ellos. Todos aquellos individuos juntos en un solo ser, era el demonio en persona. _Shura. _La pelea había sido monstruosa, y los únicos que habían sido capaces de retener tal monstruo de acabarlos a todos, habían sido nada más ni nada menos que su querida pupila Sakura y su esposo, Sasuke.

La rubia Hokage ciertamente comprendía por qué Rehia se sentía culpable de la muerte de sus padres. Pues el no advertirle en especial a Sasuke que Orochimaru aún estaba con vida, fue una desventaja tremenda para todos.

Aquel peso que Rehia parecía cargar sobre sus hombros, ahora era visible.

- Creo que lo mejor será que ahora digamos nuestros nombres. – Dijo Rehia acercándose a su grupo.

La joven Uchiha, aun se encontraba perturbada luego de recordar todos esos hechos en la oficina de Tsunade. Pero lo que más la sorprendió, fue que, a diferencia de lo que ella esperaba, _ninguno_ de los chicos de su grupo contempló la posibilidad de culparla por lo sucedido.

Mamoru, simplemente, aún con Mikoto en sus brazos, le dio un gran abrazo y le dijo al oído que esta vez, juntos, vencerían a Shura.

Rehia nunca estuvo más aliviada.

No se podía hacer la idea de que su hermanito pequeño a odiara.

Asique cada uno de los jóvenes del futuro se puso de pié para las introducciones.

Gran parte del grupo de Konoha, sintieron algo en su interior que no supieron descifrar muy bien, al verlos erguirse de sus asientos.

_(N/A: Inserten ending aquí en adelante ;P)_

Aoi, fue el primero en hablar, siendo el mayor y todo. – Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Minoru, tengo veintitrés años, y espero que fuera de las primeras malas impresiones que dimos, nos llevemos bien. – Dijo asintiendo con un aire despreocupado, muy parecido al de Asuma, y varios del grupo futuro fallaron totalmente al cubrir sus risas, por que Aoi fue el único que tuvo que cambiar su nombre de todos. Aoi los miró con rencor.

Luego venía Óbito en la línea de edad. El joven Hatake había tenido que cambiar un poco su apariencia y cambió de lado su cabello que también lo había oscurecido un poco. – Yo! – Su hermana lo golpeó indiscretamente en la cabeza. Ese saludo era como gritar quién era su padre. – Ejem, mi nombre es Óbito, tengo dieciocho, y esta es mi hermana pequeña, no se metan con ella, o los asesinaré. – Dijo casi casualmente, señalando a Koharu mientras ladeaba un poco su cabeza como saludo. Kakashi lo miraba intensamente, pues aquel nombre representaba mucho en su vida.

Koharu dio un paso al frente y sonriendo de oreja a oreja saludó con su mano a todos. – ¡Hola! ¡Mi nombre es Koharu, espero que nos llevemos bien! – Y terminó haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Ahora seguía Ryuu, quien, los de Konoha, de algún modo, gracias a su manera de estar de pie, supieron que se llevaría bien con Neji. Pft. Si supieran. – Mi nombre es Ryuu, tengo diecisiete años. – Dijo cortamente. Los de Konoha sudaron, otra razón más por la que Neji se llevaría bien con el chico.

Ryuu había recogido su largo cabello en una alta cola de caballo, tratando de no parecerse tanto a su padre, mientras que con henge, sus ojos cambiaron a un color chocolate muy similar a los de TenTen.

Kouta venía enseguida, y varios le lanzaron miradas de advertencia, pues no necesitaban que gritara cosas de la llama de la juventud que lo delatarían. - ¡YOSH! ¡Mi nombre es Kouta y poseo unos maravillosos diecisiete años de vida al igual que mi eterno compañero de batallas, Ryuu! – Los del futuro suspiraron resignados.

Y un ruido provino del lado de los de Konoha de aquella actualidad. - ¡Puedo apreciar que estos nuevos y poderosos visitantes poseen la eterna llama de la juventud al igual que nosotros Lee! ¡Por el bien de Konoha debemos aliarnos en la lucha contra este nuevo enemigo para lograr una magnifica victoria!

- ¡Gai-sensei! ¡Qué buen corazón posee usted! – Gritó Lee, adoptando la misma pose "Nice-Guy" que su sensei. Y apuntando a Kouta gritó, casi rompiendo los tímpanos de los demás. - ¡Kouta-kun, deberemos compartir nuestra ardiente llama de la juventud y voluntad, en el campo de batalla!

- ¡Lo haré con honor Lee-san! – Gritó igualmente Kouta.

Gai tenía lágrimas en los ojos. - ¡Kouta-kun!

- ¡Gai-sama! – Felizmente, Ryuu noqueó a Kouta y lo lanzó a las sillas donde anteriormente estaban sentados.

Los de Konoha observaban con asombro a Ryuu, el cual solo se encogió de hombros y retomo su estoica postura. Los del futuro, ya acostumbrados a escenas de ese tipo. Ni siquiera se dieron vuelta a mirar su Kouta se encontraba con vida.

Sabían que era alguien duro de matar.

Todos los del futuro miraron a Tomoya, y este luego de un bostezo que fue interrumpido por una patada de Jiro, se dispuso a hablar. – Gah. Jiro, tienes que dejar de hacer eso. _Mendokuse_. – Otra patada por parte de Jiro. – Ack, está bien está bien, entiendo. El nombre es Tomoya, dieciséis problemáticos años. Y este rubio con tendencias de burro. – Nuevamente otra patada. - …Es mi hermano menor…

Jiro dejó de amedrentar a su hermano mayor y se volvió a los de Konoha con una brillante sonrisa. – ¡Jiro a sus ordenes! …Bueno. La verdad, no. Ejem. Tengo unos brillantes quince años ¡Y estoy soltero! – Dijo guiñándole un ojo a Rehia, quien pareció no notarlo, o simplemente lo ignoro.

Toushiro y Yuuki parecían listos para matar, pero se mantuvieron en sus lugares.

Por ahora.

Sasuke observó el intercambio y sintió un ligero _deja-vú._ Sakura y Naruto también lo sintieron por un segundo. Y los tres Sannin se miraron entre sí, para después automáticamente girar sus vistas hacia Ino.

La rubia sintió sus miradas - ¿Qué? – Les preguntó luego de analizar, que aquel jovencito apuesto que acababa de hablar y ella, se llevarían muy bien.

- Nada cerda, nada. – Le dijo Sakura cerrando los ojos y negando ligeramente con su rosada cabeza.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste, frente?

- ¡Lo que escuchaste, _cerda_!

- ¡GAH!

Los del futuro miraban divertidos el acalorado diálogo entre ambas mujeres. Tomoya suspiró y dijo por lo bajo que no sabía el porqué las mujeres eran tan problemáticas, ganándose varias miradas de muerte por parte de las féminas de su grupo.

- Ejem – Tosió ligeramente Kanako, retomando la atención de todos, nuevamente. – Gracias. Mi nombre es Kanako, tengo dieciséis años, y esta de aquí a mi lado, es la hermosa Rinmaru, saluda Rin-chan. – Y obedientemente la gran canina ladró observando a los de Konoha. – Ella les dice hola.

Kiba, pudo comprender eso perfectamente, y al parecer, Akamaru también, pues movía su cola enérgicamente de lado a lado. Parecía entusiasmado.

Era el turno de Yuuki. Sonriendo serenamente, hizo una leve reverencia. – Yo soy Yuuki, mucho gusto Konoha-san-tachi. Tengo dieciséis años. Y junto con Rehia y Toushiro. – Dijo señalándolos a los dos. – Somos los responsables de todo el grupo, junto con la tutela de _Minoru_-san y Óbito-san, igualmente. Asique si existen mayores problemas con cualquiera, por favor, diríjanse a nosotros.

Ahora Toushiro, con una gran sonrisa, y mirando especialmente a Naruto, se presentó sonoramente. - ¡Mucho gusto gente desconocida! – Rehia lo miro con advertencia. El rubio rió nerviosamente captando la mirada de su Re-chan. – Ejejejeje… ¡Mi nombre es Toushiro y tengo dieciséis años recién cumplidos! – Siguió enérgico y Naruto supo que se llevaría bien con aquel rubio.

Toushiro junto con Hikari, habían decidido dejarse un tono de rubio un poco más obscuro y optar por un color de ojos un poco menos llamativo que el azul eléctrico de su padre. Tetsui, en cambio, se dejó su tono natural de cabello y sólo alteró la coloración de sus ojos.

- Esta chica aquí a mi lado es mi querida hermana gemela, les advierto, no la molesten, o se las verán conmigo y mi hermanito menor. – Siguió hablando Toushiro mientras pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros de Hikari.

Los de Konoha nunca habían visto un par de gemelos tan parecidos que fueran de distintos géneros, sin duda se trataba de un par excepcional.

Hikari le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su hermano y se inclino levemente saludando a los de Konoha. Y con el mismo, e incluso más entusiasmo que su gemelo, comenzó a hablar. – ¡Buenas, gente que nunca en mi vida había visto! – Rehia suspiró peligrosamente mientras Mamoru, quien se había puesto a su lado, sonreía nerviosamente. Su Nee-san terminaría matando a Hikari-nee-san en cualquier momento. – ¡Mi increíble nombre es Hikari! No lo usen demasiado, que se gasta.

- ¿Y cómo pretendes que te llamen entonces, _Dobe_? – Dijo Rehia, no soportando tanta estupidez por parte de la Uzumaki.

La rubia se volvió para encarar a la pelinegra.

Los del grupo del futuro suspiraron, resignados, mientras los de Konoha, miraban curiosos todo el asunto.

- ¡¿Qué acabas de decir, _Teme_?

Ahí está de nuevo, _deja-vú_.

Rehia miraba con aire ausente sus uñas. Mamoru estaba nervioso y movía sus manos rápidamente, como tratando de evitar que no se desatara el infierno en tierra. – N-Nee-san… - Dijo mirando con ojos suplicantes a su hermana.

Pero Rehia, no notándolo, ya le estaba contestando a la Uzumaki. – Lo que escuchaste, _Dobe_. ¿O es que ahora no puedes si quiera oír bien? Hn. _Usuratonkachi_. – Rehia, había dejado de mirar sus uñas y miraba retadoramente a Hikari.

Sakura les tocó el hombro a Sasuke y a Naruto. – Observen bien eso, chicos. Porque es exactamente como se ven ustedes cada vez que discuten.

Ambos jóvenes, se miraron entre si y se dedicaron a observar la escena entre Rehia y Hikari. No podían creerlo. ¿De verdad se veían de esa manera cada vez que se lanzaban insultos? Sin embargo…

- ¡Feh! Estoy totalmente del lado de la linda rubiecita, Hikari-chan. Esa Rehia no tenía por qué ser tan pesada-dattebayo. – Dijo Naruto cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho con una mueca infantil en su rostro.

Sasuke, quien aún no aceptaba por completo todo lo de la parte Uchiha en Rehia, sabía distinguir cuando alguien era de su agrado, y ciertamente, Rehia, luego de relatar toda su historia, era alguien que se encontraba dentro de la categoría de "aceptables" en su libro. – Hn, claramente no sabes distinguir bien la inteligencia en la gente, _Dobe_. Rehia, solamente estaba dejando saber a los demás lo obvio en las palabras de la rubia.

Naruto lo miró enfadado. – ¡_Teme_-!

Pero una estruendosa risa, hizo detener la pelea paralela.

Tsunade se reía a carcajada limpia en lo alto del salón. Todos los de Konoha le lanzaron miradas extrañadas, mientras los del futuro, comprendiendo la risa de la mujer, también sonrieron un poco.

Hikari volvió al lado de su gemelo, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de odio a Rehia, quien gustosa le devolvió con una de las suyas. – Bien, ahora les presentaré a este pequeño travieso que es mi hermanito menor. ¡No lo molesten, o les patearé el trasero!

-Hn.

Tetsui, comenzó a presentarse, antes de que su hermana volviera a gritarle a la Uchiha. - ¡Hola, mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Tetsui, pueden llamarme Tetsu si quieren. Tengo trece años, y el pelinegro de por allá es mi compañero de equipo junto con Koharu-chan. – Dijo señalando a Mamoru y a Koharu, respectivamente.

Mamoru suspiró ante el comportamiento de su amigo. Se suponía que no debían dar ninguna información aparte de sus respectivos nombres. No tenía remedio ese Uzumaki. – Mi nombre es Mamoru, tengo trece años. – Dijo dando a conocer solo lo necesario en su opinión. A Sasuke le gustó eso. – Esta pequeña aquí es mi hermanita menor. Traten de hacerle algo y lo lamentarán.

Los de Konoha sonrieron con nerviosismo, vaya si que eran sobreprotectores con sus familias.

Mikoto que hasta el momento había estando dándole la espalda a los de Konoha, en brazos de Mamoru. En cuanto su hermano hizo alusión a su personita, decidió saltar de los brazos protectores de su hermano y aterrizando en el suelo del salón con gran agilidad que sorprendió a los de Konoha.

La pequeña pelirrosa puso sus manitos en su espalda, y haciendo una reverencia, comenzó a hablar. – Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Mikoto, y ya cumplí los ocho años hace dos días. – Les dijo a los de Konoha, haciendo énfasis en su edad, demostrándoles el número ocho con sus dedos.

La pequeña Mikoto, mantuvo su tono de cabello intacto, al igual que su tono verde musgo de ojitos. Mientras que en Mamoru, fue necesario igualar el tono de su hermana menor, por lo que tuvo que obscurecerlos ligeramente. Rehia por su parte tuvo que cambiar sus verdes ojos iguales a los de Mamoru, por el ónix idénticos a los de Sasuke.

Rehia miraba a ambos de sus hermanos con orgullo, y repasaba el plan que habían acordado un rato atrás. – Tanto Mikoto como Mamoru son mis hermanos menores, pero no completamente, somos solo medio hermanos. Venimos de distintas madres y del mismo padre. En mi caso, quien poseía la sangre ancestral del clan Uchiha era mi madre.

La pelinegra notó como Sasuke se tensaba. Por lo que dirigió directamente su vista a él. – Mi madre, quien era un miembro de la rama principal del clan Uchiha, escapó diecisiete años atrás en compañía de mi padre, pues, el que era en ese entonces la cabeza del clan y casualmente mi abuelo, decidió una unión matrimonial forzada entre ella y un miembro destacado del clan. No tomando en consideración alguna los sentimientos de mi madre por mi padre.

Por lo que ambos, decidieron escapar al país del remolino que era el lugar de nacimiento de mi padre. Konoha los buscó, pero nunca los pudo hallar, y así mi madre y padre, finalmente se casaron y como fruto de aquella relación, nací yo. Lamentablemente mi madre murió dándome a luz, por lo que nunca la pude conocer ni saber más acerca de mi linaje por su boca. – Rehia ponía todo su empeño en hacer creíble esta historia, pues así, después tendría acceso a cierta información que le era necesaria para acabar con Shura.

Al parecer Sasuke se lo estaba creyendo, al igual que el resto del grupo de la actualidad.

Rehia siguió con su relato. – Después de dos largos años, mi padre conoció a la madre de Mamoru y Mikoto, con la que finalmente contraería matrimonio y se convertiría en mi nueva madre. – Dijo mirando a sus hermanos con una suave sonrisa, para agregarle emoción al relato.

Los del futuro estaban impresionados, si no fuera porque ellos conocían la realidad, habrían caído redonditos ante esta historia que les presentaba la Uchiha.

No cabía duda de que Rehia era una excelente actriz.

Rehia fijó nuevamente su vista en Sasuke. Y se mostró seria. Esto no lo estaba fingiendo. – Realmente lamento lo sucedido al clan, y estoy aliviada de saber que los _verdaderos_ culpables fueron castigados como debían. – Dijo haciendo alusión a Itachi. Sasuke la miró profundamente.

No se trataba de las típicas condolencias que los extraños le daban con frecuencia, luego de saber la verdad de los ancianos.

Sasuke, notó en su mirada y en su forma de hablar, que Rehia realmente sentía lo sucedido.

Lo sentía como si lo que pasó realmente era algo que incumbía a su familia.

A _su_ Clan.

Rehia retomó la palabra. – Si aún tienes dudas, creo que hay documentación sobre la partida de mi madre…

-No será necesario.- La cortó Sasuke, quien se levanto de su asiento con el Sharingan activado.

Ambos bandos se pusieron alertas.

-Sasuke…

-Sasuke-kun…

Dijeron Naruto y Sakura mirando a Sasuke alarmados, mas Sasuke los miró aún sin desactivar su Sharingan. – Tranquilos. – Les dijo. Y ambos de sus compañeros se quedaron en sus lugares.

Sasuke saltó de su lugar, para quedar frente a Rehia y enfrentarla cara a cara.

Rehia, casi como comprendiendo la actitud de su padre, activó igualmente su Sharingan, e hizo a un lado a Mamoru con una mirada de advertencia, quien por inercia se había acercado al lado de su hermana para protegerla de cualquier cosa.

Inclusive de su propio padre.

Rehia, le dirigió la misma mirada destinada a Mamoru, a Toushiro, Yuuki y varios otros que se habían puesto en guardia.

Sasuke volvió a hablar – No será necesario, te creo. - Dijo observando profundamente a Rehia, quien le devolvía la mirada con la misma intensidad. Hn. A Sasuke le estaba comenzando a caer bien esta chica. Más notó que la mirada de Rehia tenía algo mas escondido en las profundidades de aquel ónix muy parecido al de él mismo.

¿Culpabilidad?

Al Uchiha le resultaba extremadamente conocida aquella mirada en especial, pues era la misma que tuvo al ver los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres, incapaz de haber hecho algo para ayudarlos. Y también, luego de la muerte de Itachi.

Rehia se sentía culpable por algo. ¿Pero por qué esa culpabilidad tenía relación con él?

Más adelante lo descubriría, sin duda alguna. – Eres, sin lugar a dudas una Uchiha.

Rehia sonrió sinceramente por primera vez en aquel salón. – Claramente.

Y así Sharingan contra Sharingan, ambos, padre e hija, sonrieron idénticamente.

-_Hmp._

**Fin Capitulo V**

* * *

**N/A: Bwaaaaaaa! Esa última escena me mató. **

**Creo, sinceramente que este es mi capítulo favorito de todos hasta el momento.**

**Este capítulo en especial va dedicado a mi amiga Nicole que conocí gracias a DA. Aunque no caxes nada, ¡igual te lo dedico! :D**

**AH! Y también a Ary-Cullen que me hizo reír como loca con sus planes malévolos de adueñarse del mundo por medio de sacarme información secreta acerca de este capítulo. :B**

**ECK- Creo que muuuuuchas cosas se vieron explicadas en este cap. Ojalá hayan quedado felices queridísimos lectores, por que por lo menos yo, estoy más animada que nunca!**

**Descripciones:**

**Hana Ninpō: Hyakka Hyōran**: (Significado: Arte Ninja de La Flor: Flujo Incendiario) Ninjutsu del elemento fuego, se trata de hileras de llamas Provenientes de varias direcciones se dirigen hacia el oponente y al encontrarse chocan formando una intensa llamarada que puede causar grave daño si se recibe directamente. (Wikipedia :B)

**Amaterasu:** (天照, _**Amaterasu**_**?** Diosa del Sol). Sólo se puede usar dominando el Mangekyō Sharingan, en este caso Itachi Uchiha y Sasuke Uchiha son los poseedores de la técnica. Esta técnica consiste en lanzar potentes oleadas de fuego negro, que dejan tras de sí un rastro de llamas oscuras que arden hasta haber consumido por completo el objetivo visualizado, estas llamas lo consumen todo, inclusive el mismo fuego y se extienden con una velocidad asombrosa sobre aquello que afectan hasta calcinarlo por completo, como se demuestra cuando Elimina a Orochimaru en forma de serpiente.

Esta técnica reside en el ojo derecho de Itachi y en el izquierdo de Sasuke, supone un gasto de chakra muy considerable y la aparición del fuego negro sobreviene con la mirada del Uchiha, que sólo puede controlarlo cerrando su propio ojo, además el hecho de liberar la técnica hace que el ojo que la produce sangre de manera abundante. Sasuke Uchiha ha logrado apagar las llamas y extinguirlas por completo, incluso devolverlas a su usuario original, utilizando sus dos ojos al mismo tiempo, pudiendo controlar el fuego negro a voluntad. Dependiendo de cuanto chakra se gaste las llamas pueden ser gigantes e imposibles de esquivar. (Wikipedia nuevamente :B)

Terminación –**tachi** : Emh, eso lo usé por que lo había escuchado antes en algunos anime, donde lo usaban como para referirse a un grupo de personas en general. ¿Quizás algo como un "ustedes"? Gah, soy un fracaso.

**Asique eso!**

**¡Lean, disfruten, comenten!**

**¡Dejen Reviews!**

_**Shivi.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hooola! Ojalá que se encuentren bien y listos para conocer un poco más a la generación futuro.**

**Debo advertirles eso sí, que durante estos primeros capítulos de mi historia, no habrá demasiada interacción entre padres e hijos como quisieran, pues, los chicos se están tratando de mantener lo más alejados posible de sus respectivos padres, temerosos de que se descubra la verdad.**

**Aunque, la curiosidad de los de Konoha de la actualidad, les traerá más de un problemilla a nuestra generación del futuro.**

**Naruto no me pertenece (¡Pero sí la generación futuro!) todo es obra del gran Kishimoto-sama.**

**Este capítulo es algo así como un "respiro" en medio de tanta tensión e historias pasadas trágicas.**

**Ojalá les guste.**

**¡Disfruten!**

**

* * *

**

-¡Tú estabas muerto! ¡Yo misma te maté!

El hombre sonrió siniestramente -A veces las cosas no son lo que parecen Rehia-Chan.

-¿Qué es lo demonios que quieres aquí?

-Es simple- Dijo mirando uno por uno a todos los Ninja que se encontraban protegiendo a la Uchiha –A ti.

_¡Boom!_

-¡REHIA!

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

_**De Venenos y hermanos.**_

_By: Shivi_

- ACK. Tetsu ¡Deja a esa rana!

- ¡Pero es que es taaaaan viscosa y suavecita!

- ¡Suéltala!

- ¡NO!

- ¡TETSUI!

Rehia observaba cómo Mamoru trataba de quitarle la gran rana a Tetsui de sus manos, mientras que el rubio simplemente volaba fuera de su alcance una y otra vez.

La chica se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando serenamente el enorme lago donde se encontraban descansando los demás chicos del futuro.

La pequeña Mikoto estaba apoyada en la orilla del muelle, balanceando sus pies una y otra vez dentro del agua, Rinmaru se encontraba con ella y servía de cierta manera como una almohada gigante para la pequeña pelirrosa.

Hikari, Kouta y Jiro estaban nadando y jugaban lanzándose agua en el centro del gran lago. Los demás estaban echados descansando y dormitando en la hierba o apoyados en uno que otro tronco de árbol cercano. Algunos hablaban, pero el sonido de sus voces eran mezclados con los del salpique del agua, o con algún otro sonido proveniente de la naturaleza.

Se trataba de un suave momento de tranquilidad y paz.

Uno bien necesitado después de todo.

- Rehia-san. – La llamó Kanako.

La Uchiha no la miró, pero Kanako sabía que tenía su atención.

La Inuzuka lanzó un gran suspiro. – ¿Cuánto crees que nuestros padres tardarán en descubrirnos?

- No mucho. – Fue la dura respuesta de Rehia, y Kanako sabía que era la verdad.

- ¿Qué nos sucederá a nosotros cuando lo sepan? – Preguntó nuevamente atrayendo sus piernas hacia su torso, para apoyar su mentón sobre sus rodillas.

- … ¿Realmente quieres saber?

-…No, la verdad no.

Rehia, después de ese intercambio, dirigió su vista al despejado cielo. No había ni una sola nube en el vasto azul. Y con un minúsculo suspiro, repasó lo sucedido después de que su padre la "aceptara como una Uchiha".

_Luego de las presentaciones de los del futuro, vino el turno de los de Konoha, obviamente que nuestros nuevos personajes sabían los nombres de sus padres y familiares, por lo que aquel asunto pasó sin ninguna interrupción._

_Comprensiblemente, algunos de Konoha habían tomado cierto interés en algún grupo en particular de los del futuro. _

_Kakashi no le quitaba la vista de encima a Óbito y a Koharu, porque según el copy-ninja, ese jovencito debía ganarse el derecho de tener aquel nombre. Mientras que observando a Koharu, Kakashi, con un estremecimiento involuntario, notó una chispa en sus ojos que le recordaban a cierta anbu desquiciada que conocía muy bien. _

_Sin duda, mantendría su mirada fija en ese par._

_Óbito estaba más que consiente de la mirada de su padre sobre ambos. Y para hacer más interesante todo, el joven decidió devolverle la escudriñadora mirada a su padre, el que no parpadeó ni una sola vez, aceptando calladamente el reto en los ojos del más joven._

_Koharu notó la mirada entre padre e hijo y le apretó ligeramente el brazo a Óbito, por un momento, la pequeña Hatake juró haber visto una chispa saltar en medio de ambos._

_La pequeña Hatake tornó sus ojos. Hombres._

_Varias situaciones parecidas se dieron después en aquella sala._

_Los padres inconscientemente, fijaban su atención en sus respectivos hijos._

_Tsunade notaba esto y apretaba ligeramente su mandíbula, nerviosa._

_- Bien, bien. Como ya hemos pasado toda la noche en esto, y veo que ya está a punto de amanecer, los recién llegados serán escoltados a las residenciales de allegados diplomáticos por el momento, más adelante acordaremos sus residencias definitivas. – Habló Tsunade aún sentada en el puesto en lo alto de la corrida del medio._

_Era un poco gracioso de ver cómo ambos grupos ahora estaban de pie frente a frente. Pero la mujer sentía que la tensión aun estaba latente en el aire._

_Se aclaró la garganta. Y se dirigió especialmente a los de su actualidad. – Konoha, si sé de algún tipo de problema causado por ustedes con alguno de estos nuevos aliados, se las verán muy mal conmigo…Hoy al medio día me dirigiré al nuevo consejo y a los altos mandos de la aldea, para hacerles saber más detalladamente sobre la presencia de estos 15 jóvenes y de sus planes en contra de este nuevo enemigo, Shura._

_Rehia, escuchando eso, dio un paso al frente dirigiéndose a la Godaime. – Tsunade-sama, creo que acordamos que Shura, seria plenamente nuestro asunto. – Dijo tornándose seria. No podía permitir que el monstruo tocara a sus padres o a cualquiera de aquel tiempo. _

_No podía dejar que murieran nuevamente._

_Tsunade suavizó su mirada y mirando directamente al grupo del futuro, notó que todos se habían tensado un poco como si respaldaran las palabras de la Uchiha._

_- Por el momento y la situación de alto riesgo en la que nos encontramos, toda Konoha estará alerta y lista para la batalla. Contamos con su cooperación e información que nos ayude a tratar mejor al momento de toparnos con estos Oni nuevamente o con el mismo Shura. – La rubia mujer notó como Rehia activaba su Sharingan nuevamente, tratando de asustarla._

_Cosa que claramente, no logró._

_- Teníamos un acuerdo – Siseó Rehia. Por ningún motivo podía dejar que los de Konoha se metieran en la pelea. La Uchiha miró con recelo a la mujer. ¿Para qué había amenazado a los de Konoha momentos antes, solo para que Tsunade dijera todo lo contrario ahora?_

_No estaba para nada feliz._

_Rehia retomó la palabra, enfadada. – No permitiré que ustedes se metan en nuestra batalla. Si lo hacen, tendré que quitarlos de nuestro camino, sea como sea._

_Sakura, enfadada también con las palabras de Rehia, se acercó a la Uchiha. –Con todo el respeto _Uchiha_-san, pero si este enemigo Shura, es tan poderoso como dicen que es. No creo que ustedes, sin tomar en cuenta a Koharu-san, Tetsui-kun, Mamoru-kun y Mikoto-chan, logren ganarle a aquel individuo que ya los derrotó una vez en el pasado. – Dijo encarando a la pelinegra. Naruto y Sasuke la observaban con advertencia._

_Aunque Sasuke reconocía que Rehia era una Uchiha y comprendía un poco a la chica, debían ser precavidos igualmente._

_Rehia, aun con su Sharingan activado le devolvió la mirada a Sakura, quien se puso un poco tensa al estar bajo la mirada de aquel Doujutsu tan temible. Estaba acostumbrada a mirar a Sasuke cuando él mismo activaba su línea sucesoria, pero no estaba muy acostumbrada a observarla en "extraños". – Vuelvo a decir que aquella vez, nos tomó por sorpresa su ataque luego de pensar que ya lo habíamos derrotado una vez. – Dijo Rehia mirando fijamente a la medico. – Asique cuando lo enfrentemos nuevamente, será él quien se llevará la sorpresa de su vida. Haruno.– Por menos de un segundo, su Sharingan, se alteró casi minúsculamente antes de que Rehia lo desactivara._

_Mas aquel evento no pasó desapercibido por Sasuke. _

_Y antes de que el pelinegro pudiera siquiera abrir su boca, Tsunade decidió intervenir, con su tono autoritario. – Bien, Rehia-chan. Por ahora, el asunto estará indefinido. – Notó como la chica la miraba nuevamente enfadada. Je. Igualita su padre. – Más adelante nos reuniremos para discutir mas a fondo una sensata solución. _

_Y tan simple como eso, Tsunade los echó de la torre del Hokage. _

Todo eso había pasado el día de ayer.

En cuanto pusieron un pie fuera de la torre, un grupo de anbus estaba ya esperándolos para escoltarlos a las residenciales. En el camino notaron los estragos que se habían causado en la batalla, si bien, ya no se notaban los cuerpos de los Oni en las calles ni los caídos por parte de Konoha, aún se sentía ese olor a muerte en el aire.

Varios fruncieron el seño. Debieron haber llegado antes.

En cuanto llegaron al edificio que los albergaría durante ese tiempo, casi todos decidieron ir directamente a dormir. Rehia, Toushiro, Yuuki, Aoi, Óbito y Ryuu decidieron quedarse despiertos ante cualquier cosa. Tomaron rondas para descansar y aseguraron todo el perímetro del lugar con trampas y Genjutsu, por si las dudas.

Rehia suspiró de nuevo y se recostó completamente en la suave hierba, notó como Kanako se había levantado de su lado y ahora estaba junto a Rinmaru y Mikoto en el muelle.

Sabía que Tsunade le iba a salir con algo así. Pero Rehia debía mantenerse firme en su posición.

Sintió a alguien tomar el anterior puesto de Kanako.

- Sabes cómo son nuestros padres cuando se trata de estos asuntos. No nos dejarán pelear solos. – Era Yuuki.

Luego de un momento de silencio, Rehia se dirigió al pelirrojo, sin cambiar de posición. – Lo sé. Pero eso es exactamente lo que ese desgraciado quiere.

- Mm…

- No dejare que Chichihue o Hahahue se metan, aunque deba dejarlos inconscientes o atarlos para hacerlo…

- Je, creo que, increíblemente, todos opinamos igual al parecer.

- Bien, más fácil será detenerlos entonces. – Dijo Rehia con una media sonrisa asomando en su rostro, Yuuki también sonrió suavemente mirando el lago, y ambos notaron como el tercer integrante de su equipo, tomaba asiento en el costado libre de Rehia, quien aún estaba recostada en la hierba.

Toushiro hizo el ademán de tocar con un dedo el rostro de Rehia, para solo ser apartado con un rápido manotazo de la misma. – Itte, Re-chan. – Se quejó el rubio, sobándose la agredida mano.

-Hn.

Yuuki lo miró como si fuera un retrasado mental. Mirada que el rubio correspondió con odio. - ¿Qué miras Yuu-chan? Sabía que me tenías ganas, pero, vamos, eres solo mi amigo… – Dijo Toushiro con una sonrisa burlona.

- Cállate _Dobe_.

- Cállate tú, cabeza de tomate.

- Rubio oxigenado.

- Espadachín frustrado.

- Retrasado mental.

- ¿Te mataré lo sabes?

- No si yo lo hago primero. _Idiota_.

-_Teme._

Rehia se estaba cansando de tanta estupidez - ¿Podrían callarse los dos?

Los dos chicos se miraron feo, pero no siguieron insultándose. -…Sí señora. –Dijeron obedientemente. Rehia sonrió con superioridad.

Poseía la capacidad de intimidación de su padre y la monstruosa fuerza de su madre.

Una mezcla que le era muy útil cuando quería un poco de silencio.

Como ahora.

- ¡Nee-san! – Llamó Mamoru. Rehia enseguida se irguió casi golpeando a Yuuki en el proceso.

La Uchiha analizó rápidamente el perímetro. Nada fuera de lugar. – ¿Qué sucede Ototou? – Le preguntó ya encaminándose a la orilla del lago, donde estaba Mamoru apoyado observando el agua intensamente, dándole la espalda a su hermana.

Sin embargo, Mamoru, no observaba solamente el agua. Estaba mirando una pequeña rana del porte de su pulgar, el animalito era de un color amarillo casi fosforescente y tenía algunas manchas purpura. ¿Qué hacia esa rana tan lejos de su habitad natural? Rehia, notó que Tetsui estaba unos metros más a la izquierda jugando aún con la gran rana que Mamoru le estaba intentando quitar antes.

La Uchiha suspiró, menos mal que fue su querido Ototou quien descubrió a esa pequeñita rana, su hubiera sido el Uzumaki, estarían en problemas.

- No vayas a tocarla Mamoru, es venenosa.

Mamoru se puso pálido como una hoja de papel. – ¡¿V-venenosa? – Gritó ahogadamente.

Rehia miró con preocupación a su hermano. – ¡¿La tocaste? – Dijo notando el cambio de Mamoru.

El pobre jovencito asintió temblorosamente.

- Maldición. – Dijo Rehia, preocupada. No necesitaba esto ahora. - ¿Con qué mano la tocaste? – Mamoru, levantó su mano derecha temblorosamente.

"_Estoy en problemas_" pensó el joven Uchiha con temor, luego de ver el rostro de su hermana. "_No_ _quiero morir por el veneno de una estúpida rana, que patético_. _Mataré a Tetsui_" Mamoru sintió como su hermana lo tomaba de los hombros y lo ponía de pié.

- ¡Shiro! ¡Dile a todos que no se acerquen a la orilla del lago, y haz que tu hermana y los demás salgan del agua ahora! – Le dijo a Toushiro, mientras pasaba un brazo de Mamoru por encima de sus hombros y ponía presión en la mano con la que había tocado a la pequeña rana. - ¡Óbito, por favor, te encargo a Mikoto! Yuuki, ayúdame a sostener a Mamoru, no debe moverse demasiado.

Mikoto, que se preocupó con el tono alarmado de su hermana mayor, corrió hacia ella y Mamoru. Pero Óbito, ágilmente, la interceptó a mitad de camino y la tomó en sus brazos. La pequeña se revolvió en los brazos del Hatake, mas Óbito, no debilitó su agarre ni un poco. – ¡Suéltame Óbito-nii-san! ¡NEE-SAN! ¡NII-SAN! ¡¿Qué pasa?

Mamoru escuchó a su hermanita y le dedico una sonrisa forzada. – No te preocupes Miko-chan, es un pequeñito problema solamente, ya regresaré.

Rehia, también había escuchado el llamando asustado de Mikoto. – Tranquila Miko-chan, iremos un momento a ver a un doctor y volveremos enseguida. No te vayas a acercar al lago y sé fuerte ¿ok? – La pequeña estaba comenzando a llorar, y asintió reluctantemente a las palabras de Rehia. – Bien, vamos. – Dijo la Uchiha, para luego desaparecer con un _Puff_ y una nube de humo fue lo único que quedó tras ellos.

Mikoto, ahora sollozaba libremente sobre Óbito, quien trataba de calmarla sobándole suavemente la espalda. Koharu y Tetsui se acercaron a ambos, y Koharu se le unió a su hermano en tranquilizar a la pequeña pelirrosa, mientras Tetsui, hacia intentos de hacerla reír, mostrándole la gran rana que aún tenía en sus manos, lo que logró que la Uchiha solo llorara más fuerte.

- ¡Baka! – Le recriminó Koharu.

Tetsui optó por lanzar a la rana de vuelta al lago. Y se deshizo en disculpas con Mikoto.

Tomoya, se había levantado de su lugar y junto a Toushiro, le estaban pasando unas toallas a Hikari, Kouta y Jiro. Mientras le contaban lo sucedido.

Jiro observó a su hermano. – Nii-san, ¿Pero porqué Rehia-chan no lo curó ella misma? Es una medico también después de todo.

- Re-chan anoche ocupó gran parte de su chakra poniendo unas trampas en la residencial, tomando en cuenta también que no durmió y que utilizó su Sharingan varias veces en la madrugada cuando llegamos, simplemente está agotada. – Respondió Toushiro en vez de Tomoya. – Además, si se trata de un veneno fuerte, como creo que era el que tenía esa ranita, iba de todas maneras a necesitar un antídoto en particular. Su chakra médico no puede curar _todo_.

Tomoya suspiró. – Qué problemático, que sucedan este tipo de cosas en momentos como estos. Rehia va a estar furiosa con Mamoru.

Hikari suspiró igualmente, frotándose a toalla sobre su rubia cabellera. - Pobre Mamo-chan, la Teme no se lo hará fácil. Aunque a decir verdad, si Tetsu hiciera lo mismo, lo haría desear nunca volver a tomar algo sin saber las consecuencias. Ahora que lo pienso, no dejaré que vuelva a jugar con ranas que sean más pequeñas que su cabeza, nunca más. – Sentenció la Uzumaki y se encaminó a paso veloz hacia su hermano pequeño. Toushiro decidió seguirla, temeroso de que hiciera algo exagerado en contra de Tetsui.

Ryuu se había acercado a la orilla del lago para observar al venenoso animalito. Con un par de ramas, lo alzó y lo analizó.

Se trataba de una rana de las montañas del la aldea de la lluvia. ¿Qué demonios hacía una rana así en Konoha?

* * *

Sakura estaba muy absorta en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que alguien abría la puerta de su despacho.

- ¡Sakura-sama! Hay un trío de jóvenes en la entrada de emergencias que están pidiendo hablar exclusivamente con usted. – Habló atropelladamente una enfermera gordita.

Sakura, quien se encontraba repasando unos viejos pergaminos médicos, miró con el seño fruncido a la enfermera. - ¿Alguien herido?

- Sí, creo que el más joven de los tres está envenenado de alguna manera.

- ¿De alguna manera? ¿Cómo?

- No lo sé Sakura-sama, una joven que parecía ser su hermana o algo, no me dijo más al respecto. Fue muy grosera y altanera, ahora que lo pienso, me recuerda de cierta forma a Uchiha-sama. – Y diciendo eso último, Sakura se levantó bruscamente de su silla e incluso golpeó su escritorio causando que varios pergaminos volaran por el aire.

- ¡Himawari-san! – Gritó el nombre de la enfermera.

La gordita mujer se enderezó nerviosamente. - ¡S-si Sakura-sama! – La pelirrosa Sannin se encaminaba con largos pasos hacia la enfermera, y la salida.

Sakura ya estaba abriendo la puerta para salir y se volvió a la enfermera. – Envíalos por favor a mi consulta personal, no quiero que nadie más me moleste mientras los esté atendiendo. Ni siquiera Sasuke o Naruto ¿Entendido? _Nadie_. – Dijo con una expresión que logró espantar a la pobre mujer.

- E-Entendido S-Sakura-sama. – Sakura sonrió deslumbrante para luego desaparecer por el pasillo hacia su consulta.

Himawari suspiró con una mano en su corazón. Hablando de cambios de ánimo.

Vaya si que era alguien de temer esa Sannin rosa.

* * *

- ¿No crees que será un poco…difícil si lo llevamos específicamente con tu madre?

- No confiaría la salud de Mamoru a nadie más que Hahahue. Será extraño, pero estoy segura de que es lo mejor.

Yuuki, Rehia y Mamoru se encaminaban hacia la consulta personal de Sakura, siguiendo las indicaciones de una enfermera que no dejaba de mirar de reojo a Rehia y Mamoru una y otra vez.

Rehia suspiró y observó cómo su Ototou comenzaba a palidecer más y a sudar, estremeciéndose suavemente. Apretó más a Mamoru en contra de ella y se acercó a su oído. – Tranquilo Mamo-chan, Hahahue te curará. – le dijo con suavidad, a Rehia le era extraño decir esas palabras nuevamente, le parecía irreal.

Y al parecer que a Mamoru le pasaba algo similar, pues sonriendo casi con añoranza, le respondió. – Si, losé. Ella siempre nos hacía sentir mejor.

Rehia le sonrió una última vez a su hermanito antes de disponerse a entrar a la consulta. La enfermera se retiró rápidamente, después de una última mirada a los Uchiha y a Yuuki, Rehia la miró feo, pero no le prestó mayor importancia.

Yuuki, pasándole todo el peso de Mamoru a Rehia, abrió la puerta para los hermanos, y una vez que entraron, el pelirrojo le dedicó una mirada a Rehia, quien la captó y asintió levemente.

Sakura ya se encontraba allí, y con una bata blanca, estaba de pié apoyada sobre una esquina de un escritorio.

Rehia guió a Mamoru hasta una camilla siguiendo una señal por parte de Sakura y la Uchiha escuchó el suave_ click_ de la puerta al cerrarse, Yuuki decidió quedarse fuera, custodiando la entrada.

Sakura se encaminó hacia Mamoru, alarmada por el tono pálido de su piel. - ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Uchiha-san? – Preguntó dirigiéndose a Rehia quien no se movía del lado de su hermano.

Rehia notó como Sakura, luego de observar ligeramente a Mamoru, se dirigió a un estante, donde sacó un estetoscopio y algunos otros artefactos de inspección general. – Mi Ototou tocó a una rana de las montañas de la lluvia.

Sakura quien le había pedido a Mamoru que abriera la boca, para revisarla en busca de algún color fuera de lo normal, miró alarmada a Rehia. – ¿Pero qué hacia ese animal aquí en Konoha? ¿Estaban en algún rio, o quizás se adentraron mucho en el bosque?

- Estábamos en el Lago.

- ¡¿El lago? Demonios, hay muchos niños jugando en él en esta época del año, debemos…

- Mi grupo se está encargando de eso, te lo aseguro Haruno, no sucederá nuevamente. – Sakura suspiró aliviada, mientras no dejaba de toquetear la garganta de Mamoru.

– Bien, tal parecer que el veneno no ha avanzado mucho, pues en especial, las toxinas expelidas por esta ranita suelen atacar principalmente las amígdalas. No hay mucha inflamación por lo que veo. – Dijo hablando más para ella misma que para los hermanos. Ambos lo notaron y sonrieron muy suavemente, su madre tenía la tendencia a hablar y hacer conjeturas sola mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Justamente lo que ahora hacía. – Bien, Uchiha-kun…

La pelirrosa se detuvo a pensar un momento ¿No era que solo la _madre_ de Rehia había sido una Uchiha? Entonces, los tres hermanos debían llevar el apellido de su padre, que sería lo normal.

¿Entonces porqué Rehia se presentaba a sí misma como una Uchiha? Está bien, la chica tenía el Sharingan y todo, pero aún así debió mantener su apellido paterno por sobre el _Uchiha_ de su difunta madre.

Sakura sentía que había algo más debajo de todo lo aparente…

- Mamoru. Llámeme Mamoru por favor, Haruno-san. – Habló Mamoru, ayudando así a la pelirrosa a comprobar que tanto él, como posiblemente Mikoto, respondían ante el apellido Uchiha.

Extraño.

Sakura le sonrió, tendría que analizar esto más a fondo después. – Esta bien, Mamoru-kun, con la condición de que me llames Sakura ¿ok? – Mamoru asintió con debilidad. – Tendremos que dejarte hospitalizado y en constante observación, ahora te daré unas pastillas que aminorarán el proceso de expansión del veneno, y luego iré a preparar el antídoto, para aplicártelo lo antes posible.

Mamoru hizo una mueca luego de escuchar que tendría que quedarse hospitalizado.

No es que no le gustara el hospital, era después de todo, el lugar de trabajo de su madre y había pasado gran parte de su infancia yendo y viniendo por la sala de emergencias con algún uno que otro hueso roto. Pero la idea de quedarse recostado en una gran habitación clara con muchas sabanas blancas, no era simplemente de su agrado, le gustaba moverse y estar constantemente activo entrenando o aprendiendo nuevos Ninjutsus con su Nee-san y Otou-san.

Rehia, sabía del desagrado de su hermanito por los hospitales y de cierta manera, lo compartía. Varias veces había terminado castigada por escaparse del hospital cuando aún estaba recuperándose de algunas heridas de consideración. La Uchiha mayor de dedicó una mirada divertida a Mamoru, quien la devolvió graciosamente con un puchero tiernísimo y un fruncimiento de cejas adorable.

La Uchiha rió suavemente observando la expresión de su Ototou, mientras eran secretamente observados por una Sakura que traía consigo un vaso con agua y dos píldoras en su mano.

La pelirrosa decidió intervenir el momento entre hermanos, acercándose a Mamoru. – Bien, Mamoru-kun, tomate estas pastillas. – Le dijo acercándole ambas pastillas, que Mamoru tomó temblorosamente, para después llevárselas a la boca y finalmente tragarlas con la ayuda del agua. – Mientras, necesito que me respondas unas preguntas para la ficha médica.

Mamoru asintió.

- ¿Qué edad tienes?

- Trece.

- Fecha de Nacimiento.

- Seis de Octubre.

- … ¿Posees algún rango ninja en tu aldea natal?

Mamoru miró por un segundo a Rehia, quien asintió. Sakura observó aquello con extrañeza. – Soy Chuunin.

Sakura alzó sus cejas. – Vaya, debes ser muy hábil, entonces.

Mamoru rió nerviosamente. – Si, eso creo. – Dijo con modestia, cosa que le agradó a Sakura.

- ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo eres Chuunin, Mamoru-kun?

- Hace dos años.

Sakura se sorprendió nuevamente. ¿Chuunin a los once? Quizás se trataba de un prodigio. – Vaya… - Y decidió seguir con las típicas preguntas básicas de alergias, anteriores enfermedades, operaciones a las que se había sometido antes, tipo de sangre, etc.

- Muy bien. – Dijo Sakura dándole un golpecito con su lápiz a la carpeta donde había anotado todos los datos de Mamoru. – Puede que te sientas con mucho sueño con las pastillas que te di, por lo que sería preferible que te deriváramos enseguida a una habitación para que puedas descansar.

Sakura, señaló una silla de ruedas que estaba en una esquina de la habitación, pero Mamoru con una mirada de horror, la descartó y le dijo a Sakura que podía caminar con la ayuda de su hermana. Rehia enseguida se encontraba a su lado, sosteniéndolo.

Sakura encontró la expresión del joven de lo más cómica.

Rehia, sin embargo, aun estaba intranquila. - Los síntomas secundarios del veneno. ¿Cuáles serán, Haruno? Pues si bien entiendo, las píldoras solo retrasan las toxinas de llegar a las amígdalas, no aminoran su efecto.

Sakura la miró por unos segundos antes de responder. – Es posible que tenga fiebre en lo que va del día, alta. También, delirios a causa de la temperatura y reflujos, posiblemente dolores estomacales y musculares igualmente. – Dijo seria. – Pero créanme que trataré de completar lo antes posible el antídoto. – Dijo firmemente. – ¡Ah! Antes de que se vayan, necesitaré una muestra de sangre para tomar ejemplares del veneno, recrearlo y neutralizarlo más eficientemente con el antídoto.

Rehia se tensó escuchando lo último. Si tenía la sangre de Mamoru, para aislar el veneno se deben realizar varias pruebas básicas con la sangre, y en una de estas pruebas, está involucrada la identificación del ADN.

Serían descubiertos.

Tenía que pensar rápido. – Estoy más que segura que mis compañeros tienen a la rana con ellos, la traeré para que puedas extraer el veneno directamente del animal. – Dijo cortantemente la chica.

Sakura notó algo fuera de lugar, pero aún así decidió seguirle el juego a Rehia y aceptar con reluctancia. – Está bien, primero, hay que llevar a Mamoru-kun a su habitación.

Rehia suspiró aliviada, sin sospechar que Sakura poco a poco comenzaba a encontrar ciertas anomalías.

Y la pelirrosa, en un impulso, se acercó al par y pasó el brazo libre de Mamoru por encima de su hombro, mientras pasaba su propio brazo por la espalda del chico ayudando a soportar su peso, Rehia le dedico una pequeña sonrisa agradecida y Mamoru murmuró unas débiles _gracias_.

Con eso último, ambas mujeres y el envenenado adolecente, se dirigieron a las habitaciones de cuidados relativos.

* * *

Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban tranquilamente comiendo en el Ichiraku, el último tragándose casi dos bowls de fideos a la vez y el primero mirando con odio al último por haber sido arrastrado irremediablemente y en rotunda contra de su voluntad, presintiendo que en unos minutos más, tendría frente a sus narices una enorme cuanta que sola y exclusivamente el _primero_ tendría que pagar.

_Dobe_.

- ¿Qué te pasa Teme? ¿Estás _tan _perdido en su inútil cabeza, pensando en Sakura-chan, que no puedes comer? – Dijo el rubio sonoramente y alargando el "_tan_" más de lo normal con un tono agudo, que hizo que el moreno quisiera taparse los oídos.

Sasuke lo miró con _más_ odio si es posible, esperando que Naruto, de alguna manera explotara en llamas o algo parecido.

Esperen.

El_ sí_ podía hacer eso.

Unas lindas llamas negras.

Sasuke rió malévolamente en su mente, pero antes de que pudiera hacer el intento de asesinar a su mejor amigo, vio algo que captó su atención enseguida. – ¿Sakura…?

- ¡Claramente que estoy hablando de Sakura-chan, Teme! ¿Quién más te quitaría el apetito o te haría poner esa cara de idiota enamorado que tienes cada vez que piensas en ella? Tu cerebro realmente esta atrofiado Sasuke…

- ¡No idiota! ¡ES SAKURA!

- ¡SI, LOSÉ, LA AMAS!

- ¡AGH! – Sasuke ya harto, y ligeramente sonrojado, tomó con ambas manos la cabeza del rubio y lo giró bruscamente hacia la entrada, donde se podía ver la calle.

Por donde justamente Sakura había pasado corriendo al lado de Rehia segundos antes.

Naruto trataba de zafarse del agarre de Sasuke. - ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Baka? ¡Casi me arrancas mi linda cabecita!

Sasuke, lo soltó y Naruto se trató de ordenar el cabello, en vano. – _Dobe_, Sakura acaba de pasar corriendo con Rehia, vamos. – Dijo el pelinegro, luego de sacar su billetera y dejar un montón de billetes sobre la barra del restaurant. - ¡Vamos! – Gritó agarrando del brazo a un reluctante Naruto que miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, su bowl a medio terminar.

- ¡Aún no me terminaba eseeeeeee! – Gritó el rubio, sollozando, mientras era arrastrado por Sasuke.

Naruto decidió volverse a su pelinegro amigo para golpearlo, mas Sasuke lo evadió con facilidad. - ¿Qué te- ¡Naruto! ¡Deja de lloriquear y sé hombre!

- Mira quien lo dice…

Sasuke optó por ignorar eso. – Algo extraño sucede, Sakura y Rehia estaban muy apuradas por algo…

Naruto pareció salir de su trance de llanto y finalmente le prestó atención a Sasuke. – ¿Sakura-chan y tu hermana perdida?

- ¡No es mi hermana perdida!

- ¡Ok, ok! – Dijo el rubio. - ¿Tenían prisa por algo? ¿Pero porqué Sakura-chan está metida en esto? ¡Ella debería estar cubriendo su horario en el hospital en este momento! – Gritó Naruto confundido, mientras ambos tomaban velocidad para saltar a los tejados de los edificios.

Sasuke estaba siguiendo el rastro de ambas con Sharingan. – Eso es exactamente lo que pensé. Y si tiene que ver con algo de los nuevos y con ella en particular…– Dijo refiriéndose a Rehia. – Creo que debemos averiguarlo.

Naruto dudó. – Recuerda que la abuela nos dijo que no buscáramos pelea o cualquier otro problema con ellos.

Sasuke lo miró de reojo. – Nunca está de más ser precavidos. Más, si Sakura está envuelta.

Naruto estuvo de acuerdo esta vez.

* * *

Rehia le pidió a Yuuki que se quedara vigilando a su hermano, mientras ella iba en busca de la rana.

Pero la Uchiha no contaba con que Sakura se ofreciera a acompañarla. Rehia se negó, diciendo que no tardaría mucho, pero como respuesta, Sakura simplemente saltó por la ventana de su despacho, encaminándose al lago.

Rehia no tuvo más remedio que seguirla.

Ya iban a mitad del recorrido, y Sakura se seguía debatiendo y encontrando más cosas fuera de lugar con respecto a los tres hermanos, asique decidió lanzar preguntas con _aparente _desinterés.

- Dime Uchiha-san ¿Tu madre era muy bella?

Rehia siguió con la mirada en el camino, sin mostrar emoción alguna. – Según mi padre y algunas fotografías, sí, sí lo era. - La Uchiha tensó su mandíbula débilmente

¿A qué venía eso?

Sakura la observaba intensamente en busca de algún signo que le ayudara a descubrir ese extraño e indefinido sentimiento que sentía con respecto al asunto Uchiha.

– Al parecer tú sacaste mucho de la parte Uchiha desde tu madre, porque también eres muy similar a la igualmente difunta madre de Sasuke-kun, Mikoto-san. – La pelirrosa continuó soltando sus "observaciones" con fluidez. – Tu padre al parecer también es muy guapo, pues Mamoru-kun es bastante parecido a ti, hasta pasarían por gemelos, si no fuera por la diferencia de edad y el color de sus ojos. – Sakura notó como Rehia se detenía de golpe y se quedaba quieta sobre el tejado en el que se encontraban corriendo, quedando ambas a una distancia de por lo menos diez metros.

La Uchiha miro seriamente a Sakura. - ¿A qué se debe este interrogatorio, Haruno?

Sakura fingió inocencia. – Oh, lo siento Uchiha-san. ¿Te molestaron mis observaciones?

Rehia habló con un tono bajo y amenazante. - Creo que dije lo suficiente en aquel salón con respecto a mis orígenes. – Dijo afilando su mirada. – Y también que prefería que ustedes se quedaran con solo la información proporcionada por nosotros mismos y_ punto_.

La pelirrosa, sorprendida por el tono y la mirada de Rehia, optó por detener sus conjeturas.

Por el momento.

Bajando su cabeza ligeramente, Sakura decidió disculparse. - Lamento mucho si lo que dije te molestó de alguna manera Uchiha-san…

Rehia pareció arrepentida de haberle hablado tan rudamente a su madre y trató de remediarlo, un poco atropelladamente. – Ack, e-está bien Haruno, solo no hables más. – _Suave, realmente suave Rehia_, se recriminó a ella misma la pelinegra.

Sakura observaba confundida y con gracia cómo Rehia evadía su mirada y al mismo tiempo se pasaba nerviosamente una mano por su sedoso cabello. La rosadita soltó una risita que tapó con su puño.

Era tan parecida a Sasuke.

Si pudiera de alguna manera grabarla a ella, y luego grabar a Sasuke haciendo exactamente el mismo gesto de nerviosismo mezclado con culpa, _todos_ estarían de acuerdo de que ambos Uchiha eran como hermanos perdidos.

- ¡Sakura!

Oh, hablando del rey de roma.

- ¡Sasuke! y… ¿Naruto?

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Aquel apelativo "_kun_" iba y venía en el vocabulario de Sakura, notó Sasuke mientras se posicionaba al lado de su rosa compañera.

- Aw, que mala Sakura-chan, porqué ese tono conmigo. – Dijo un dolido Naruto una vez que se puso en el costado libre de Sakura.

Sakura rió con nerviosismo. – Lo siento Naruto, es que esperaba que te encontraras en el Ichiraku a esta hora.

Naruto pareció recordar algo y miró con odio a Sasuke, quien de vuelta lo observó sin emoción. - ¡Exacto! – Gritó, ahora apuntando con un dedo acusador al pelinegro. - ¡El teme te vio corriendo por la calle y como está taaaaaaaaaaaaaan loquito por ti, decidió seguirte AGHH…! – A Naruto de repente se le hizo difícil seguir gritando con el brazo de Sasuke apretando su cuello.

Sakura miró sonrojada y con sorpresa a Sasuke. - … ¿Sasuke-kun?

Mientras, Rehia, por más que disfrutaba observar el ya morado rostro de Naruto y la empalagosa escena entre sus padres, decidió que Mamoru no podía esperar demasiado.

Por lo que simplemente retomó su carrera en dirección al lago, en busca de la estúpida rana que le había causado tanta molestia a su hermanito.

- Estúpida rana… - Dijo Rehia en un siseo mientras pasaba por el lado del trío.

La pelirrosa salió de su estupor cuando vio pasar a la pelinegra. - ¡Uchiha-san! – Y salió tras ella, logrando así igualmente que Sasuke y un casi asfixiado Naruto, emprendieran camino junto a Sakura.

- ¿Qué están haciendo Sakura? – Le preguntó Sasuke cuando finalmente se le unió en la carrera.

Naruto no se encontraba muy atrás, atento a las palabras de sus compañeros. – El hermano menor de Uchiha-san, Mamoru-kun, se envenenó. – Les explicó la pelirrosa.

- ¿Qué? – Gritaron Naruto y Sasuke, sorprendidos.

Sakura siguió explicándoles sin perder velocidad en su recorrido –…El grupo completo de Uchiha-san se encontraba descansando en el lago, y Mamoru-kun al parecer tocó una rana de las montañas de la lluvia. – Y ante las miradas confundidas de ambos jóvenes, la médico agregó. – Se trata de una pequeña y muy llamativa ranita que no mide más que un pulgar de alto y que posee altos niveles de toxicidad en el exterior de su cuerpo, que utiliza a modo de defensa.

- ¿Y qué hacía esa rana aquí en Konoha, si es de la aldea de la lluvia? – Preguntó Naruto.

Sakura negó suavemente. – No lo sé Naruto, y es algo que de seguro tendremos que averiguar.

Mientras, Sasuke observaba la figura de Rehia que estaba un poco más delante de ellos y que incrementaba su velocidad a cada segundo.

_Con que su hermano._ Pensó Sasuke, a medida que él mismo aumentaba su velocidad, Naruto y Sakura lo imitaron, también con la intención de llegar al lado de Rehia.

La Uchiha solo les dedicó una mirada de reojo y luego se concentró nuevamente en observar al frente, continuamente yendo más y más rápido.

**(N/A: inserten ending aquí ;P)**

Y luego de unos segundos más de correr, finalmente llegaron al lago sin ningún otro intercambio de palabras entre el equipo siete y Rehia.

Mikoto, que por casualidad se encontraba recogiendo algunas flores silvestres junto a Koharu y a Tetsui, vio al grupo llegar. - ¡Nee-san! – Gritó abalanzándose a los brazos de su hermana, quien la sostuvo sin problemas. La pequeña pelirrosa miró a los costados de Rehia, como buscando a alguien. - ¿Y nii-san? – Preguntó.

Rehia la depositó nuevamente sobre la hierba. – Está en el hospital, Miko-chan.

Óbito que se encontraba supervisando al grupo de los más jóvenes, se acercó rápidamente a Rehia. – Supuse que necesitarías el veneno para hacer el antídoto, Ryuu, guardó a la rana en un frasco. – Rehia miró aliviada a Óbito.

- Gracias Óbito, y también por cuidar de Mikoto. – Le agradeció, el Hatake solo asintió y miró curiosamente al equipo siete, que se encontraba un poco alejado del lugar. – Vienen conmigo. – Le dijo Rehia, mientras ambos compartieron una cómplice mirada.

- ¡Rehia! – Era Ryuu que venía con el frasco que contenía a la rana, detrás de él venían Toushiro y Hikari.

El Hyuuga le entregó el frasco a la Uchiha, quien le agradeció el gesto con unas minúsculas gracias, mientras ambos gemelos Uzumaki se acercaban casualmente al equipo siete.

Hikari los rodeó por la derecha y Toushiro por la izquierda. – **Vaya, vaya. Con que este es el gran y legendario Equipo de los Sannin. **– Dijeron ambos gemelos en una sola voz y en perfecta sincronía. El equipo siete se sorprendió.

Naruto los miró asombrado. - ¡¿Cómo lo hacen? – Dijo mirándolos a ambos con la boca abierta.

Los gemelos se miraron entre sí y se posicionaron frente a su padre, con tremendas sonrisas en sus rostros. – **¡Es una técnica súper especial y súper secreta que solo los gemelos más geniales del mundo pueden realizar!**

Rehia entornó los ojos.

_Idiotas._

La Uchiha guardó el frasco con el animal en su bolsa de kunais que estaba temporalmente vacía, y se dispuso a tomar a ambos rubios por la parte de atrás de los cuellos de sus camisas, para sacarlos encima del equipo siete que aún los miraban sorprendidos. – _Dobes_, déjenlos tranquilos. – Les dijo a los rubios y procedió a mirar directamente a Sakura. - Haruno, vamos.

Sakura asintió débilmente y junto a Rehia, se puso en camino nuevamente al hospital, velozmente.

Dejando atrás a unos sorprendidos Sasuke y Naruto.

Sasuke estaba a punto de seguirlas a ambas, cuando sintió un tirón en su pantalón. - ¿Qué…? – El Uchiha dirigió su vista hacia sus pantalones y notó como un par de ojitos verdes le devolvían la mirada.

- S-Sas-su-kee-s-san. – Dijo Mikoto incomoda y tropezando con cada letra del nuevo apodo que usaría con su padre, a la pequeña le era muy extraño llamar de esa manera a Sasuke, pero simplemente no pudo resistir llamar su atención.

Mas que mal, aún resentía la muerte de sus padres y verlos allí parados como si nada era simplemente demasiada tentación.

Sasuke siguió observando a la pequeña pelirrosa, y no pudo evitar compararla con una versión en miniatura de Sakura, pero el Uchiha notó la incomodidad de la pequeña, y para no asustarla más, se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura.

Una vez lo hizo, Sasuke se preguntó por qué rayos había hecho eso, normalmente cuando estaba cerca de niños, los miraba feo y estos corrían despavoridos a esconderse bajo las faldas de sus madres.

Simplemente no le gustaban los niños.

Mas, ahí se encontraba ahora, mirando en cuclillas a una niñita que acababa de conocer hace no más de dos días.

¿Qué Demonios?

Mikoto miró con grandes ojos el rostro juvenil de su padre y se vio tentada a tocarlo, pero se quedó quieta en su lugar. - ¿Mi Nii-san se pondrá bien, cierto? – Le preguntó ansiosa al mayor.

Sasuke suavizó su mirada. – Sí, Sakura lo va a curar. – y con horror observó cómo se comenzaban a formar pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos de Mikoto, que amenazaban con caer libremente sobre sus sonrosadas mejillas.

La pequeña hipó. – Nee-san me dijo que fuera fuerte, p-pero no creo que pueda ser tan fuerte como ella…

Sasuke notó con pánico que la niña comenzaba a sollozar.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Esa era una situación para la que no estaba preparado.

Pero Mikoto le hizo el trabajo mucho más fácil a Sasuke, lanzándose sobre él al tiempo que lloraba más fuerte, por lo que el Uchiha automáticamente pasó sus fuertes brazos rodeando su pequeña espaldita.

Naruto estaba muy ocupado hablando con los gemelos y con Tetsui como para notar el tierno momento entre padre e hija.

Si lo hubiera notado, no habría dejado a Sasuke tranquilo nunca jamás en la vida.

Los demás del grupo del futuro que se habían acercado al notar que Naruto y Sasuke se habían quedado en el lago, se quedaron petrificados mirando al pelinegro abrazar a Mikoto.

¿Qué Demonios?

Es decir, no es que esa escena fuera tan extraña para ellos, pues ya lo habían visto un par de veces en la actualidad de ellos, pero ver a esta versión joven de Sasuke abrazar a la pequeña pelirrosa, era simplemente algo…extraño.

Mientras, ambos Uchihas ajenos a las miradas del resto de los jóvenes, simplemente siguieron en la misma posición.

Mikoto no podía estar más feliz de estar nuevamente en los brazos de su querido padre, de hecho, ahora la pequeña lloraba de felicidad.

A Sasuke, por un momento se le cruzó por la mente, que si de esa manera era la que se sentían los padres al abrazar a sus hijos. Curioso pensamiento.

Muy curioso.

**

* * *

**

**Me encantan estas escenas :3**

**Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo y esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios.**

**Pueden ver algunos dibujos que hice hace poco en mi profile, véanlos, para que se hagan una mejor idea de mis personajes del futuro.**

**Nekomakino-san! Esperaré ansiosa tus dibujos. Gracias de antemano.**

**Y también quería agradecer especialmente a Saulen por tu gran ayuda en la confección de este capítulo. ¡Seguiré esperando con ansias tu comentario y tu ayuda a corregir algunos de mis errores ejejeje….!**

**¡Dejen Reviews!**

_**Shivi**_


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola gente querida! Lamento mucho la demora. (:**

**Paso volando por aquí, estoy oficialmente trabajando en un colegio y los niños realmente drenan mi tiempo y energía como viles sanguijuelas XD Nah, son un plato mis pequeñines. ;3;**

**Les advierto que por tener tan poco tiempo para escribir este capítulo, quizás encuentren algunos errores que me fueron imposibles de revisar más de dos o tres veces, pero creo que está decente para leer…creo.**

**También siguiendo con lo de "música ambiental" – porque realmente no cuenta como opening – seguimos con One Ok Rock, seriamente, esta banda me encanta. Ehh, Naihi Shinsho sigue y le podría agregar Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer, no lo sé, ambas canciones me matan.**

**COFF, ya...**

**Naruto claramente no me pertenece porque si fuera así Sasu-baka y Saku-chan ya estarían restaurando el clan Uchiha con creces fufufufu…**

**Asique ¡Disfruten!**

**

* * *

**

-¡Tú estabas muerto! ¡Yo misma te maté!

El hombre sonrió siniestramente -A veces las cosas no son lo que parecen Rehia-Chan.

-¿Qué es lo demonios que quieres aquí?

-Es simple- Dijo mirando uno por uno a todos los Ninja que se encontraban protegiendo a la Uchiha –A ti.

_¡Boom!_

-¡REHIA!

**Capítulo VII**

_**Sharingan**_

_By: Shivi_

Rehia despertó de golpe y agitada por culpa de una pesadilla, su cabeza daba vueltas y no ayudaba mucho la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba durmiendo hace unos momentos. La joven se enderezó tratando de hacer tronar sus adoloridos huesos, miró la silla en la que se encontraba con desprecio, en un principio aquel mueble prometía comodidad y un sueño medianamente aceptable.

Pero su trasero y espalda no estaban muy de acuerdo con eso.

Miró a su alrededor, se encontraba en el hospital y más precisamente en la habitación de Mamoru, la pelinegra observó a su hermano y con alivio notó que su brusco despertar no había alterado el sueño del joven. A diferencia de Rehia, Mamoru dormía plácidamente y con una expresión de tranquilidad casi angelical en su anguloso rostro adolecente.

Eran momentos como estos los que Rehia se tomaba para observarlo mejor, había crecido tanto en este último año que ya iba derechito a competir con Toushiro y Yuuki en cuanto a la estatura.

Mamoru desde pequeño se había caracterizado por ser más alto que los otros niños de su edad y un temple que siempre le agregaba un par de años más a su verdadera edad. Siendo un jovencito hábil, inteligente, sabio y muy maduro, siempre había llamado la atención de los mayores. Rehia pensaba que los adultos esperaban de ellos especialmente un carácter más irrespetuoso y agresivo, pero tanto él como ella misma poseían un carácter compuesto y una llegada fría que no se veía alterada fácilmente a menos que fuera en el campo de batalla y en el calor del hogar.

Hogar.

Y con ese tópico Rehia se devolvió a la razón de su brusco despertar, la pesadilla.

¿Cuánto tiempo ya que tenía la misma pesadilla una y otra vez?

¿Dos meses? ¿Cinco meses? Ya no recordaba, por que como si no fuera suficiente todo lo que había vivido en el último tiempo, mas encima estas pesadillas que la atormentaban casi todas las noches repasaban una y otra vez todos los errores que había cometido con el asunto de Shura, se repetía aquella tormentosa noche en la que sus padres habían sido asesinados y por si fuera poco, como meros fantasmas o almas en pena, Sakura y Sasuke se le acercaban sangrantes reclamándole con voces lastimeras y moribundas.

_¿Por qué nos dejaste morir?_

_No hiciste nada._

_Nada._

_¿Por qué hiciste que nos matara?_

_Tú nos asesinaste._

_Tú tienes la culpa._

_Tú fuiste._

_Nos hiciste esto. ¿Por qué?_

_Tú._

_**Tú culpa.**_

_TÚ. _

Rehia trataba de alejarse de ellos, pero ambos se abalanzaban sobre ella con kunais listos que luego enterraban sin remordimiento alguno en su abdomen y pecho, para después retirarlos y volver a cortar otras partes de su cuerpo repetidamente.

La Uchiha trataba de zafarse del agarre de ambos, pero su cuerpo se encontraba inmóvil, y así paralizada totalmente, Rehia solo podía observar como sus propios padres poco a poco, con sonrisas desquiciadas y de una manera salvaje le quitaban la vida. Al fondo del escenario solo se escuchaba una risa gutural y obscura al tiempo que le devolvían la mirada un par de ojos completamente negros que luego se transformaban horriblemente al Sharingan, su propio Sharingan y con su propio rostro contorsionado en una mueca burlesca y asesina era lo último que lograba ver antes de que la obscuridad la consumiera por completo y despertara aterrorizada.

Rehia, absorta en sus pensamientos no notó el movimiento de sabanas y que su hermano se había sentado en su cama, observándola con preocupación.

- ¿Nee-san? – Dijo suavemente Mamoru.

El Uchiha secretamente se había despertado momentos antes cuando escuchó a su hermana que llamaba lastimeramente a sus padres en medio de su pesadilla, Rehia siguió balbuceando otras cosas incomprensibles mientras se revolvía en su asiento, incómoda. Mamoru decidió no moverse de su posición al notar que ella se había despertado, a Rehia no le gustaba que la miraran demasiado, asique decidió fingir que aún dormía tranquilo.

Mas el pelinegro advirtió que su hermana estaba aún seguramente pensando en su pesadilla a juzgar por su expresión, Mamoru frunció el seño. No le gustaba esa mueca en la cara de su hermana ni un poco. – Nee-san. – llamó un poco más fuerte para obtener su atención.

Finalmente Rehia dirigió su mirada a su hermano, reprendiéndose internamente por no haberlo notado antes. – ¿Ototou? ¿E-estas bien?...

- Eso debería preguntártelo yo Nee-san, ¿De nuevo la misma pesadilla?

-…Aa.

Mamoru apretó sus labios. – Deberías contarle a Tsunade-obaasan, quizás ella te pueda ayudar…

Rehia negó con seriedad. – No lo creo Mamoru, son solo pesadillas, con el tiempo se irán. – Dijo mas como un consuelo para ella misma, mientras se levantaba de su silla y se acercaba a la cama de su hermano, desde donde este la miraba no muy convencido.

- Pero ya van varios meses Nee-san, hasta parece que ya te has acostumbrado a ver lo mismo, recuerdo las primeras veces cuando gritabas desesperada y no distinguías la realidad una vez que despertabas. – Le dijo a su hermana cogiendo sus manos entre las suyas una vez que ella tomó asiento en un costado de la cama. – Aún los llamas y gimes como si te estuvieran hiriendo, por lo que creo que siguen siendo las mismas imágenes de un principio, ¿O me equivoco?

Rehia se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle contado su pesadilla a Mamoru, pero no podía hacer demasiado al respecto, si las primeras veces gritaba como si realmente le estuviera pasando todo lo que veía. La pelinegra recordaba en especial la primera noche en que aquel tormento había comenzado.

**Flash-Back**

_La joven había abierto sus ojos en la obscuridad de su habitación y notaba la tensión abrumante en su cuerpo mientras estrujaba con fuerza las sabanas de su cama, Rehia notó un tintineo extraño en el fondo de su oído y le tomó unos segundos notar que eran sus propios gritos lo que lo causaban. _

_Aún aletargada y en claro estado de conmoción, no sabía cómo parar de gritar, su cuerpo simplemente no le respondía y lo único que se le pasaba por la mente eran los rostros de sus padres mientras la cortaban sin descanso._

_No quería seguir mirando sus caras, pero estas simplemente no se iban. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se llevó las manos al rostro sin notarlo y se dobló sobre sí misma como si así el dolor pudiera aplacarse, Mamoru la encontró en esa posición y el chico agradeció que Mikoto hubiera decidido pasar la noche con la tía Ino._

_No sabía cómo podría haber reaccionado la pequeña de siete años a una semana de la muerte de sus padres._

_Mamoru llegó al lado de su hermana en un pestañeo y trató de hacerle levantar e rostro para que lo mirara, mas le fue imposible. _

_- ¡GYYYAAAHHHHHHHH!_

_Mamoru se estaba desesperando, nunca había visto a Rehia tan descontrolada en toda su vida. - ¡NEE-SAN! – le gritaba sin remedio. - ¡Despierta, es un sueño! ¡No es real! – la agitaba con brusquedad tratando de hacerla entrar en razón._

_Rehia seguía gritando descontrolada pese a los intentos de su hermano, chillaba y lágrimas comenzaban a asomar. - ¡Deténganse! ¡BASTA PORFAVOR! ¡CHICHIHUE! ¡HAHAHUE! – gritaba mientras se tomaba la cabeza y zarandeándola al mismo tiempo tratando de sacar esas horripilantes imágenes de su cabeza. - ¡PAREN!_

_Mamoru optó por rodearla con sus brazos y atraerla con contra de su pecho, Rehia seguía moviéndose, gritando y temblando mientras las lágrimas ahora corrían libremente por su rostro. – Rehia por favor, tranquilízate. Es solo un sueño – Le repetía al oído con suavidad mientras la apretaba más contra sí mismo, el pelinegro sentía como las lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus propias mejillas. – P-Por favor, basta, ya no más…hermanita…_

_Pero ella parecía no reaccionar, no le escuchaba._

_Sin aflojar un poco su agarre, Mamoru dirigió su vista hacia el techo de la habitación de Rehia y cerró sus ojos con ímpetu mientras sus propias lágrimas ahora se desbordaban por sus mejillas. – Okaa-san, Otou-san… si pueden de alguna manera escucharnos, ayúdenme…se los ruego. – Un sollozo interrumpió su plegaria y sobrepuso su cabeza a la de Rehia que se encontraba hundida en su pecho. Trataba de calmarla sobándole la espalda y acariciándole el cabello, también le besaba la cabeza pero ante su propio temblor y llanto, las cosas seguían sin mejora._

_Le rompía el corazón verla así._

_Mamoru apretó con más ímpetu aún, y levantó la cabeza dando a conocer una mirada llena de rencor y odio no muy propia de él mismo dirigida a ningún punto en especial en la obscuridad de aquella habitación. _

_Sin darse cuenta había activado su propio Sharingan._

_Pasaron alrededor de dos minutos más antes de que el Uchiha por fin pudiera respirar con más tranquilidad, pues al parecer su hermana exhausta de llorar y gritar desgarradoramente, comenzaba a caer presa del cansancio. Mamoru una vez que Rehia dejó de forcejear, la recostó nuevamente sobre su lecho y la arropó mientras observaba cómo las lágrimas en ambos no se detenían aún. _

_Mamoru se recostó junto a su hermana mientras pasaba con suavidad su mano sobre su cabello, con cariño. - ¿Acaso esto es lo único que puedo hacer por tí, Nee-san? – Se dijo mas a sí mismo que a ella y notó como sus cansados ojos, lentamente comenzaban a abrirse. _

_Rehia miró a su hermano pequeño y no queriendo decir palabra alguna solo se acurrucó junto a él mientras nuevamente el llanto daba rienda suelta, Mamoru sabía que su Nee-san no era alguien que era muy fan de llorar frente a otras personas, pero en este momento ni él ni ella podían tomar menos en cuanta eso. Por lo que los hermanos simplemente teniéndose el uno al otro liberaron esas lagrimas contenidas de hace días atrás._

_Pero el joven Uchiha allí, sosteniendo en un agarre de acero a su hermana mayor, sólo podía pensar en lo inútil que se sentía en momentos como esos y repitió en su mente las palabras que antes había dicho a su hermana._

_¿Acaso eso era lo único que podía hacer?_

_El joven comenzó a recordar algunos desagradables momentos._

_La impotencia era un sentimiento muy desagradable para Mamoru y últimamente lo estaba sintiendo con bastante recurrencia. Primero en la batalla de hace una semana, su padre se había rehusado totalmente a que tanto él como el resto de su equipo tomaran partido en la pelea, le habían encargado a ellos tres precisamente de que nadie dejara el refugio y que protegieran a los más pequeños ante cualquier suceso. El único adulto que se encontraba en aquella cueva secreta en la montaña de los Kages era Hinata que a causa de su avanzado embarazo no podía exponerse a tal peligro, incluso algunos civiles habían tomado cartas en el asunto. No había más Chuunins a parte de ellos mismos, ni otros ninjas de más rango y edad. _

_Todos, absolutamente todos los mayores de catorce o quince años estaban siendo parte de la pelea._

_Por lo que cuando finalmente uno de los tantos ninja-Oni había descubierto su escondite, tanto él como Koharu y Tetsui acabaron con él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos antes de que el enemigo pudiera hacer correr la voz a sus otros compañeros. Debido a aquella pequeña escaramuza, el equipo de Mamoru pudo apreciar el nivel de destrucción que estaba causando aquella batalla de titanes._

_Pero rápidamente, los tres adolecentes desviaron su vista hacia algo que nunca jamás en sus vidas podrían olvidar, especialmente Mamoru y Tetsui._

_Se trataban de las terroríficas formas del Kyuubi junto a Susanoo paradas en lo que había sido anteriormente el centro de Konoha._

_Pero no cualquier Susanoo, aquel Dios del Mar no era como el que antes habían escuchado en las historias que sus padres le relataban cuando hacían referencia a la última etapa del poderoso Mangekyou Sharingan._

_Aquel titán era de casi el doble del tamaño del legendario Kyuubi y su característica forma etérea, ahora era totalmente sólida mientras su cuerpo era rodeado por unas llamas negras casi idénticas a las del Amateratsu, la bestia no tenía ni el __Espejo de Yata ni __la __Espada de Totsuka con él, pero al parecer eso no lo hacía menos poderoso. _

_Tetsui observó con horror a pesar de la distancia, cómo la forma de su padre parada en la cabeza del Zorro de las Nueve colas, arremetía en contra de la otra criatura, una oleada de poder abrumante sacudió al trío lanzándolos en contra de la entrada de la cueva, indefensos. El rugido sediento de sangre del Kyuubi los aturdió aún mas mientras trataban de ponerse de pié, pero algo que los tres pudieron notar a pesar del constante choque entre ambas bestias, era que el Kyuubi a parte de rugir anticipando la batalla, parecía aullar dolorosa y lastimeramente, sufriendo._

_Fue ahí cuando el trío trataba de ponerse de pié, que escucharon un grito desgarrador que se unió a los aullidos del Zorro y los lamentos de Naruto. Una figura de similar tamaño al Kyuubi se alzó en medio de una nube de polvo y humo con un aire repleto de odio._

_Otro Susanoo._

_Mamoru sintió como si le quitaran el aire de los pulmones y le arremetieran una estocada hasta el fondo de su corazón. Pues en una de las manos de la bestia del mar, pudo distinguir dos figuras tendidas, inmóviles._

_Sangre teñía sus cuerpos y los hacía más difícil de descifrar, pero el Uchiha distinguió el color del cerezo en medio de tanto rojo. _

_Se trataba de Sakura y de Sasuke._

_El mundo de Mamoru se vino abajo, eso no podía estar pasando. _

_Era una pesadilla._

_No._

_¡No!_

_¡NO!_

_El adolecente se dobló y se cogió el pecho con una de sus manos, porque parecía como si le hubieran arrancado el alma y su corazón al mismo tiempo sin mayor aviso, sus piernas se doblaron sobre sí mismas y cayó sin remedio de cara a la tierra, sus manos reaccionaron salvándolo de golpearse el rostro contra el suelo, pero eso no le importaba. _

_Sus padres._

_Tenía que ir hacia la batalla, tenía que hacer algo, se decía. _

_Koharu y Tetsui luego de un momento igualmente descubrieron lo mismo que Mamoru, la Hatake se llevó sus manos a la boca, tratando de aminorar el grito que había salido desde lo más profundo de su ser, el rubio Uzumaki solo podía escuchar en su cabeza la suave y agradable risa de su tía Sakura y los consejos de batalla que siempre le proporcionaba Sasuke mientras sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse. _

_Mamoru alzó su vista y con su línea sucesoria completamente activada con sus tres tomoe girando furiosos, se lanzó hacia la batalla._

_Escuchó a lo lejos a sus compañeros que gritaban su nombre, mas no podía devolverse, tenía que hacer algo._

_Mientras, aquel Susanoo que tenía a sus padres se hincó y los depositó con suavidad sus cuerpos en el techo de uno de los pocos edificios que aún seguían de pie, para después volverse y arremeter con su arco espiritual en contra de la figura más grande, el Kyuubi lo acompañó con ímpetu. _

_Mamoru notó que al momento que sus padres quedaron allí, varias figuras se acercaron con rapidez hacia ellos, al principio su corazón dio un vuelco pensando que se trataban de Onis, pero una ola de alivio lo invadió cuando vio que se trataba de Tsunade y de Ino, junto a Sai y Kakashi, varios otros más se acercaron, entre ellos Óbito, Toushiro, Yuuki, Hikari, hasta Iruka estaba allí. _

_Pero su alivio desapareció en cuanto pudo observar mejor las figuras de sus padres._

_Obito fue el primero en notarlo, y rápidamente lo sujetó para que no se acercara más. Mamoru forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas mientras gritaba el nombre de sus padres a todo pulmón. El mundo parecía estar en cámara lenta para el joven Uchiha, notó la mirada de dolor y lágrimas que Obito trataba de camuflar mientras le gritaba que Tsunade se estaba encargando de todo, Yuuki y Toushiro se unían a Obito tratando de retenerlo pero no podían esconder sus propios ríos de lagrimas que ahora surcaban sus ojos, Iruka lo miraba lastimero, también lloraba. Ino estaba ayudando a Tsunade en la tarea de salvar a sus padres, Sai sostenía a una Hikari que no paraba de llorar, Kakashi apretaba sus puños a más no poder mientras estos sangraban, tenía sus ojos cerrados y estaba inclinado sobre los cuerpos de dos de sus alumnos, parecía que hablaba, que les decía algo a ambos, quizás una disculpa por no haber sido capaz de ayudarlos._

_Mamoru miró los rostros contorsionados por el dolor de Tsunade y de Ino, trataban de no caer en la desesperación, pero les era inútil. Tsunade le gritaba a ambos que no se atrevieran a rendirse, que su alumna aún tenía muchas cosas más que aprender y que Sasuke aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte, Ino le decía a Sakura que su frente aún debía acompañarla y ser su amiga por el resto de sus vidas, que no la perdonaría si se largaba antes que ella._

_El joven Uchiha no podía soportarlo y presa se su conmoción, en un movimiento fuertísimo se quitó a los tres que lo contenían de encima, llego hasta sus padres y se arrodilló frente a ellos incapaz de dejar de gritar sus nombres y de llorar._

_Curiosamente y pese a la gravedad de sus heridas, ambos tenían unas calmadas sonrisas en sus rostros manchados de sangre, Sasuke y Sakura estaban fuertemente tomados de las manos en un agarre imposible de romper._

_Un rugido descomunal les hizo a todos desviar sus miradas hacia el frente, donde con horror notaron que el Susanoo de aspecto más terrorífico y sólido, lanzaba lejos al Kyuubi con uno de sus monstruosos brazos, el Zorro junto con Naruto se perdieron en medio de una montaña de escombros pertenecientes a los vestigios de la torre del Hokage. Fue ahí cuando Mamoru notó que el otro Susanoo de menor tamaño no le podía pertenecer a su padre, el joven dirigió su temblorosa y borrosa mirada a los pies de aquel Dios del Mar. _

_Y allí estaba ella, erguida y mas que lista para enfrentar a su oponente._

_Rehia._

_Su hermana tenía un aspecto tal que la hacía parecer una Diosa de la Guerra, en otras circunstancias Mamoru habría estado sonriendo con orgullo observando la figura de su hermana mayor, pero ahora solo quería que saliera de allí _viva_._

_La Uchiha tenía sus ropas un poco desgarradas que le daban un aspecto fiero y salvaje, su rostro sucio y cuerpo cubierto por heridas, algunos eran meros cortes, pero otras eran de consideración. Sus ojos afilados repletos de odio y furia hacían resplandecer su Mangekyou Sharingan aún más de lo normal, lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas y su cabello estaba enmarañado y sucio. Su expresión era la de alguien que solo tiene un propósito en la vida. Matar._

_Mamoru tembló notando la mirada de Rehia, pero algo en los ojos de ella le hizo retroceder involuntariamente._

_Aquel no era un Mangekyou normal, ni tampoco era como _Taka_ que en una ocasión había logrado ver en los ojos de su padre._

_Esto era algo mas, algo mucho peor._

_Un trueno resonó en los cielos e iluminó los rostros de todos, la expresión en el rostro de Rehia era de pura sed de sangre y venganza, la joven observaba con aquella nueva fase de Sharingan a su oponente, Shura, que también y para la sorpresa de muchos le devolvía la mirada con su propio y maligno Sharingan._

_Rehia gruñó y su Susanoo hizo resonar su pecho al igual que su dueña, había comenzado a llover._

_Shura rió y le dijo algo a Rehia, algo que con la distancia y el sonido envolvente de la lluvia que caía furiosa sobre sus cuerpos junto con refulgir de los truenos y relámpagos, no pudieron llegar a escuchar._

_Al parecer aquel comentario había molestado de sobremanera a Rehia, pues su Susanoo pareció palpitar con poder y su forma se hacía cada vez más grande y sólida como el Susanoo de Shura. Asique con un grito amenazador de guerra, la joven se abalanzó hacia su oponente._

_El choque de ambas bestias causó un terrible temblor en la tierra y una monstruosa ráfaga de viento que les hizo perder el equilibrio a varios, Tsunade escogió aquel momento para gritar por encima de la conmoción que no podían quedarse allí por mucho tiempo, debían moverse. Kakashi asintió y le ladró unas ordenes a algunos ninjas que sabían llegado hace unos momentos, Shikamaru junto a Suigetsu fueron los encargados de alzar los magullados cuerpos de Sasuke y Sakura, cuidadosos de que el agarre de ambos no se soltara, Ryuu junto a ambos de sus padres y Kiba con su hija con ambos caninos compañeros también estaban allí, junto a los Rock igualmente. Mamoru en la conmoción no había notado la llegada de ellos._

_El joven sintió como alguien tiraba de su brazo para que se moviera, pero Mamoru estaba de piedra observando la batalla de su hermana, la magnitud de la pelea lo había abrumado, la energía y poder que soltaban en cada golpe ambos oponentes era algo que sobrepasaba los límites de su mente. Podía sentir el calor de las llamas que rodeaban el Susanoo de Rehia y escuchaba el tintinear de los miles de pájaros con sus Chidori que eran lanzados una y otra vez. Oía tronar la tierra bajo los pies de ambos Dioses, notaba que con solo un roce de alguna extremidad de las criaturas, los edificios eran pulverizados a meros escombros. Tanto Shinobis como civiles huían de la furia de las bestias, los Oni yacían derrotados en las calles y los sobrevivientes escapaban horrorizados._

_Mamoru sintió que alguien lo alzaba en el aire, para escapar rápidamente del lugar, trató de soltarse del agarre mientras gritaba y pataleaba que no podía abandonar a su hermana, giró la vista para observar a su opresor y se topó con el triste rostro de un magullado Naruto._

_El adulto rubio le dijo que ahora la batalla dependía de Rehia y que ni él ni nadie más podía enfrentarse a Shura por el momento, Mamoru solo observó impotente a su hermana pelear con aquel despreciable ser, mientras notaba cómo el rostro de Naruto se humedecía a causa de sus lágrimas._

_No podía hacer más que eso, nada más._

_Con el dolor de su alma, en cuanto llegaron al hospital de emergencia, Mamoru supo que sus padres no habían sido capaces de sobrevivir. El chico se alejó de los invitantes brazos de Tsunade que le ofrecían calor y consuelo, pero en cuanto vio a su hermana entrar a la tienda se abalanzó sobre ella sollozando con desespero sin tomar en cuenta las heridas de ella y lo drenada de chakra que se encontraba, y a decir verdad, a Rehia también eso no le podía importar menos en aquel momento, ambos hermanos se abrazaron como si fuesen a desaparecer de los brazos del otro de un momento a otro. _

_Los demás observaban la escena con tristeza y dolor._

_Sakura y Sasuke habían muerto._

_Naruto estaba apoyado en una pared frente a donde estaban los cuerpos de sus compañeros de equipo, cumpliendo el descanso eterno. El kitsune lloraba lastimero, casi tanto como los hijos de la pareja, Kakashi se acercó al rubio y con una mirada ambos hombres también se hundieron en un abrazo de dolor mutuo y desconsuelo, no podían creerlo. _

_Mamoru preso de tantas emociones que giraban si parar en su cabeza, cayó inconsciente en los brazos de su hermana, Rehia con una fuerza digna de admirar y no tomando en cuenta la batalla que acababa de tener contra Shura, alzó a su hermano y lo dirigió a una camilla cercana, lo recostó con suavidad y se agachó poniendo su frente en contra de la de él mientras lágrimas comenzaban finalmente a formarse en los ojos de la Uchiha._

_Observó a todos los que se encontraban en aquella tienda, todos los amigos y compañeros de sus padres, shinobis de élite y personas increíbles que siempre se hacían presentes en todas las ocasiones. Rehia se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraban sus padres, pasando por todos sus conocidos que la miraban angustiados, Tsunade y Naruto, temerosos de que algo pasara, flanquearon sus costados._

_Rehia finalmente cuando estuvo frente a los cuerpos de Sakura y Sasuke, habló sin vacilar. - Hace algunos meses tuve un encuentro con Shura sin saber la magnitud de poder que poseía, lo subestimé y ahora sufrimos las consecuencias. Su principal objetivo siempre fue acabar con mi Padre y mi Madre, Naruto también estaba en la mira junto con el resto de ninjas de la generación de ustedes. – Dijo para la sorpresa de muchos. – Ahora que conoce los frutos que ustedes han dado, nosotros, sabe donde atacar. – Dijo mientras sujetaba la mano de su madre, acariciándola. – No permitiré que ponga un solo dedo en la aldea nuevamente, aunque eso me cueste la vida._

_Naruto la observaba con un temor creciente en su corazón, siendo tan parecida a su padre, sabía cuáles eran los límites a los que podía llegar por la venganza. Miró alrededor de la carpa, y notó casi con alivio que solo había adultos en la tienda._

_Rehia ahora estaba en medio de las camillas en las que sus padres yacían, la joven se agachó y tocó con su frente la unión de manos entre la pelirrosa y el pelinegro. – Shura ah escapado, pero antes de que se fuera, me comentó sus planes que contemplaban nuestro fin, según él. – Naruto y Tsunade la miraron alarmados, con que había escapado. – Tuve que dejarlo ir, pues me será más fácil matarlo en el lugar al que él pretende ir._

_Kakashi dio un paso al frente. – Rehia, no creas que dejaré que cometas el mismo error de tu padre…_

_Rehia lo miró con su nuevo Sharingan activado. – No se atrevan a comparar esta situación con lo que hizo Itachi. – Siseó encolerizada. Se alejó de los cuerpos de sus padres y se puso frente a todo el grupo de adultos. - ¡Los vi morir frente a mis propios ojos y sé que las razones de ese desgraciado eran para su propia desquiciada y única satisfacción! ¡Fui utilizada como carnada en la muerte de mis padres y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo! – El Sharingan giraba amenazante mientras las lágrimas nuevamente se hacían presentes, Kakashi recién allí noto que aquel no era el Sharingan que acostumbraba ver en la joven y se alarmó. _

_¿Qué tan fuerte se había vuelto la Uchiha?_

_Rehia por un momento perdió el equilibrio, presa del cansancio, pero los fuertes brazos de Kakashi la sostuvieron antes de que tocara el suelo y antes de que la Uchiha cayera en la obscuridad de la inconsciencia, murmuró el nombre de sus padres mientras más lágrimas caían por su rostro._

_Cuatro días después fueron los funerales del matrimonio y del resto de todos los caídos en aquella batalla titánica._

_Tres meses después Rehia y su equipo fueron destinados con la misión de viajar al pasado._

**Fin Flash-Back**

Rehia recordaba la vez en que Mamoru le preguntó temeroso acerca de aquel Sharingan que había dado a conocer en la batalla.

- No lo sé. – Fue la seca respuesta de la joven, y Mamoru decidió no hacer más preguntas al respecto. Y siendo sincera, Rehia también desconocía bastante acerca del resultado de su furia y poder que había dado como resultado una nueva fase del Sharingan aquella vez.

La Uchiha observó a su hermano que nuevamente había caído dormido preso del cansancio y de la tensión de los recuerdos de esos obscuros días. Se llevó una mano a su ojo derecho y notó la diferencia de vista entre un ojo y el otro, tenía que dejar de utilizar Mangekyou.

_Hahahue, Chichihue, arreglaré todo. Confíen en mí._

**

* * *

**

Hikari poseyendo aquella naturaleza tan poco tranquila (hiperactiva) característica de ella misma, decidió escaparse a horas de la madrugada de la residencial para ir a gastarle una visita a la Teme y a Mamo-chan.

La Uzumaki evitó con la agilidad de un pillo ladroncillo, todas las trampas que habían en los departamentos, y con una sonrisa triunfal se encaminó saltando rápidamente por los techos de Konoha en aquella mañana de otoño aún obscura. La rubia agradecía que no había tenido que compartir habitación con su gemelo, pues él, como si tuviera alguna clase radar detecta-travesuras, siempre la pillaba cuando trataba de escabullirse por una u otra razón.

Estúpida habilidad extrasensorial de gemelos.

Y por culpa de no ir mirando al frente mientras se encontraba pensando, le sucedió lo menos común que a un capacitado y capaz ninja le podía suceder, tropezar.

- ¡GAH!

Y para la suerte de la Uzumaki, que iba camino a estrellarse contra una ventana, notó que estaba completamente abierta y con un golpe que mañana pasaría a ser un moretón en sus partes traseras calló dentro de un apartamento pequeño y un poco desordenado.

- ¡Maldita sea-tteba! Auch, auch, auchis… - Se quejaba mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, mas una presión en su cuello le hizo congelarse, demonios, había dejado su guardia baja. La Uzumaki notó el brillo metálico del kunai en contraste de su piel y sintió la acompasada respiración de alguien tras ella, maldijo nuevamente.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó seriamente la persona que se encontraba tras ella.

Hikari dejó de crear planes de escape al escuchar la voz tras ella, le era muy familiar, demasiado.

- ¿Oyaj—eck…Na-Naruto-san?

Naruto puso más presión sobre el kunai, sacándole un pequeño gritito a Hikari. - ¿Quién? – presionó.

La rubia suspiró, su padre era pésimo reconociendo a las personas. – S-Soy yo Naruto-san, Hikari. – dijo esperando el afloje del arma sobre su cuello, mas no sucedió nada. – O-Oi…

- No conozco a ninguna Hikari Dattebayo, ahora, ¿Cómo sabes quién soy? – Hikari entornó los ojos ante la estupidez de su padre.

- ¡Me conociste hace dos días Ttebane! ¡Le salvamos el trasero a tus amigos y a tu aldea acabando con los bastardos Oni! ¡BAKA! – Le gritó pillando desprevenido a su padre, logrando zafarse de su agarre saltó y puso distancia entre ambos, por si se le venía la amnesia de nuevo. Se sobó el cuello, notando un pequeño corte, miró con resentimiento a Naruto. – Sigues igual de idiota…y hasta peor diría yo.

Naruto finalmente y solamente con el brillo de la luna iluminando tenuemente su rostro, reconoció a la rubia. - ¡Hikari-chan!

La aludida bufó.

Naruto se rascó la cabellera nervioso y lanzó lejos el kunai que aún sostenía en su mano derecha. – Dime Hikari-chan, qué te trae por estos lados. – dijo aludiendo a su alrededor, el kitsune notó como la rubia se acercaba un poco a él, segura de que por lo menos ya la había reconocido.

Hikari hubiera esperado unas disculpas por parte de una persona que acababa de tratar de matarte, pero hizo ese pensamiento a un lado, después de todo se trataba de su tonto Oyaji. – Nada, me gusta tropezar y caer en casas ajenas golpeándome el trasero en el proceso.

Naruto inclinó levemente su cabeza confundido, y la Uzumaki se vio doblegada por la risa segundos después.

Su padre podía ser tan adorable algunas veces si pasaba por alto su bajo nivel de comprensión. – Nah, son bromas, bromas. – Dijo Hikari mientras hacia un gesto con su mano de alejar el asunto. – Me dieron ganas de ir a ver a la Teme y a su hermano.

- ¿Teme? … ¿Te refieres a Rehia?

- Sip.

- Ah, vaya. ¿Y por qué precisamente a esta hora? Son las cuatro de la mañana…

- Me gusta ver la cara de odio de Re-chan por las mañanas, es mi cargador personal de baterías. – Naruto no captó eso último muy bien, pero se encogió de hombros y se encaminó a su closet.

Hikari lo observó extrañada. - ¿Qué haces? – Naruto había sacado unas ropas de civil que ocupaba cuando no estaba con misiones y se encaminaba al baño.

- Me voy a bañar, no soy un puerco ¿Sabes? – Le dijo simplemente.

La rubia frunció el seño, confundida. – Son las cuatro, aún te quedan algunas horas de descanso, Naruto…

- Te acompañaré al hospital. – Dijo para después desaparecer tras la puerta del baño.

Hikari se quedó allí parada mirando fijamente la puerta como si de un momento a otro Naruto la abriera y gritara ¡Mentira! Y se fuera a acostar nuevamente.

Pero no pasó eso.

La rubia sonrió serena y optó por ir a sentarse sobre la desarmada cama de su padre, notó que tanto las fundas como las sábanas estaban todas fuera de su lugar y desparramadas a lo largo y ancho del colchón. La rubia rió con ternura y negó con su cabeza ante las costumbres de su padre, aun de adulto seguía haciendo exactamente lo mismo, lo que le había causado más de una vez problemas con su madre. A Hinata le gustaba el orden, pero debido a algunas actitudes de Naruto en el día a día la Hyuuga simplemente dejaba de lado ciertas cosas, pero lo único que se mostraba más severa era en el orden propio y limpieza de sus habitaciones.

Si pillaba alguna cama demasiado desecha, ardía Troya.

Y eso era tema recurrente, pues siendo los tres hermanos muy parecidos en muchos aspectos a su padre, las cosas siempre estaban revueltas y patas arriba con recipientes de ramen vacios hasta en el lavabo.

Hikari se alzó de la cama de su padre y se acercó a un estante que estaba sobre el respaldo de la cama, había unos pergaminos medio abiertos y dos fotografías enmarcadas, la rubia las observó.

La primera era esa mítica foto del equipo siete siendo Gennins.

La Uzumaki nunca dejaba de asombrarse con el parecido entre Rehia y su padre, y aquella sonrisa en el rostro de su propio padre que con el pasar de los años no había aflojado ni un poco, los ojos le escocieron observando el rostro de su tía Sakura y con humor notó que Kakashi siempre se había echado años encima al poseer aquella cabellera plateada, casi ploma.

La otra fotografía era un poco más actual, hasta parecía haber sido tomada aquel mismo año. En ella estaban el mismo equipo siete, junto a Kakashi al fondo se podía ver la cara del capitán Yamato un poco sonrosada alzando una copa en el aire con el Hatake, seguramente estaban ebrios, el Tio Sai parecía estar tomando la foto, pues su cara era la que estaba las cerca y miraba directamente a la cámara. Se encontraban en el Ichiraku, Naruto trataba de darle un montón de fideos en la boca a Sasuke, mientras que el pelinegro miraba con odio al rubio con una mueca de asco, Sakura al lado de Sasuke, se sostenía a duras penas con un brazo sobre la barra y el otro apretándose el estomago, la pelirrosa lloraba de la risa.

- Je, esa la tomamos la semana pasada. – Dijo de repente Naruto sorprendiendo a la rubia en el proceso, Hikari sin soltar la fotografía dirigió su vista hacia su padre que venía con una toalla sobre su mojado cabello ya completamente vestido y limpio. – En el cumpleaños de Yamato taichou.

Hikari observó una última vez la fotografía y la dejó nuevamente en su lugar en el estante, luego con un dedo señaló la cabeza de su padre. – Ni creas que vas a salir con ese pelo mojado señor.

Narto rió. – No pasa nada, ya lo he hecho antes. – Dijo ya encaminándose a la puerta, no sin antes ponerse su protector de la hoja con orgullo y tomar su bolsa de kunais, pero de un tirón, Hikari lo jaló dentro nuevamente.

- Ah, no. Ven, que yo te seco el pelo.

- N-no es necesario Hikari-chan.

- Nada de eso, ahora dime donde tienes tu secador de cabello.

- P-pero…

- ¡Nada que nada! Anda, dime…

- En el primer cajón de la derecha de mi closet, señora.

Hikari sonrió triunfante. – Veamos… - Dijo moviéndose hacia el closet. Naruto la observaba mientras un extraño calorcillo se formaba en su pecho.

El rubio tuvo la impresión que Hikari le recordaba vagamente a alguien.

¿Pero a quién?

- ¡Ossu! ¡Lo encontré! Ahora ven. – Dijo Hikari sonriente mientras alzaba el aparato como si fuera un trofeo, Naruto se rió.

Esa chica era divertida.

Naruto se sentó a los pies de su cama mientras la rubia conectaba el cable del secador cerca. - ¿Por qué haces esto? – Preguntó Hikari pillando desprevenido al kitsune.

- ¿Hacer qué? – Si era ella la que se había ofrecido a secarle el pelo, ¿No debería estar él haciendo esa pregunta?

- Acompañarme, apenas si me conoces. – De dijo mientras frotaba la toalla contra su cabello húmedo. – Podría aprovechar y matarte ahora.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. – Sinceramente no lo sé, creo que extrañamente confío en ustedes.

- ¿Nosotros?

- Si, todo tu grupo. Siento como si de alguna forma estuviera mirando a un espejo. – El kitsune no notó como Hikari se puso tensa de repente.

- ¿U-Un espejo dices? – preguntó frotando con más rapidez.

El rubio se había relajado gracias al movimiento de las manos de Hikari en su rubia cabellera, le gustaba que le frotaran el pelo. – Sip, ustedes son muy parecidos a nosotros. Especialmente tú y Rehia-chan, incluso el chico Óbito tiene esa mascara igualita a la de Kaka-sensei…- Naruto no siguió hablando pues Hikari había encendido el secador al máximo.

La rubia había decidido terminar con la conversación pues ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa, y esa no era precisamente su mejor cualidad mientras tenía un enorme secreto que proteger.

- ¡Listo! – saltó Hikari una vez que Naruto tuvo el cabello completamente seco.

El rubio se sonrojó levemente. – Gracias Hikari-chan, realmente tienes unas manos muy suaves… - soltó y rápidamente se tapó la boca, poniéndose rojo como tomate. – Ahh, emh, yo…

Hikari se rió ante la ternura de Naruto, la joven sabía que su padre nunca había recibido demasiadas muestras de afecto físicas en lo que iban de su vida, y sabía de antemano que al rubio le fascinaba que le acariciaran su desordenada y rebelde mata de cabello. La chica le guiño un ojo. – Acuérdate de mí la próxima vez Naruto… – Le dijo riendo, y levantó sus manos al aire. – ¡Todo el mundo dice que tengo unas manos mágicas-ttebane!

Naruto se puso las manos detrás de su cabeza y aún levemente sonrosado gritó. - ¡Claro que sí Dattebayo! – Y con eso último ambos rubios abandonaron el departamento para ir al hospital.

**

* * *

**

Toushiro abrió sus ojos y enseguida supo que su hermana estaba haciendo algo estúpido.

El rubio se giró un poco y observó un reloj digital que tenía sobre un estante cercano, los números rezaban que eran las cuatro y treinta de la madrugada. El ojiazul gruñó y se sentó en su cama lanzando sus mantas lejos mientras se pasaba una mano por el rostro.

¿Qué posible idiotez podría estar haciendo Hikari a esa hora?

Mejor ni se ponía a imaginar, se dijo a sí mismo.

Toushiro miró de soslayo a su hermano menor, notó que aún dormía y también observó a Yuuki, sabía que seguramente estaba despierto a causa de su propio movimiento. – Oi Yuu-baka. – le llamó.

No obtuvo respuesta pero sabía que había sido oído.

- Voy a ver a Re-chan y a Mamo-chan, vuelvo en un rato.

Eso pareció llamar la atención del pelirrojo. - ¿Porqué la prisa Shiro-chan? Estoy seguro que Re-chan no estará feliz de que la despiertes a esta hora…

- Hikari partió hace quince minutos.

- Te acompaño. – Fue la respuesta de Yuuki, Toushiro rió suavemente.

Todos sabían que Rehia despertaba casi siempre con un humor de perros, y agregarle que la persona quien disturbara su precioso sueño se trataba de Uzumaki Hikari era como pedir a gritos sangre.

Yuuki decidió dejarle una nota a Aoi que se encontraba en la habitación contigua y Toushiro le murmuró a su hermano que volverían a la hora de almuerzo, Tetsui refunfuñó y volvió a dormirse después de decir un _"Lo que sea" _a su hermano.

Ambos amigos se lanzaron una mirada al saltar con agilidad desde su ventana y como dos figuras borrosas rápidamente se encaminaron al hospital.

**

* * *

**

- _Dobe_, tienes diez segundos para explicarme qué demonios haces aquí.

- ¡Hey! ¿Es que acaso no puedo pegarle una visita a mi rival del alma y a su hermanito que está en el hospital? Me hieres teme-chan.

- …siete, seis, cinco…

- ¡OI, para Rehia! E-es que enserio tenía ganas de venir a verlos a los dos.

- A las cuatro de la mañana Hikari, ¿Enserio?

- ¡D-de verdad! – Hikari se estaba doblegando bajo la mirada de una cabreada Rehia. – ¿Y…y también que tuve una pesadilla?...es que estabas tú y Shura-teme… y él… ack, bueno…

Naruto miró a Hikari, asique esa había sido la verdadera razón.

El rubio se enderezó cuando captó una mirada de Rehia, la Uchiha afiló sus ojos observando al Uzumaki padre mientras el rubio no podía pensar en nada más que esa chiquilla y Sasuke harían buenas migas en muy poco tiempo. - ¿Uzumaki…

-…Naruto? – completó estúpidamente el kitsune, Rehia agudizó aun mas su mirada.

La Uchiha parecía haber perdonado a su rival.- ¿Acaso ahora persigues Hikaris por las noches? – le dijo sin humor alguno. - ¿Porqué estas aquí?

Naruto balbuceó y Hikari salió en su ayuda. - ¡Yo lo invité teme! – Rehia la miró enojada y el rubio temió que la pobre Hikari se incendiara en cualquier momento.

- Nee-san, está bien. - Intervino Mamoru que estaba recostado en su cama completamente despierto, gracias a la poco disimulada entrada de ambos Uzumaki.

¿Quién rayos podía tener tan poco tacto de irrumpir en la habitación de un paciente que aún está convaleciente a las tantas de la madrugada, acompañados de una llegada a través de una ventana que casualmente no estaba abierta?

Idiotas.

Rehia tuvo que asegurarles a las enfermeras de turno y a algunos guardias que no había sido nada, un accidente.

Ja, si claro.

La pelinegra señaló los pedazos de vidrio que estaban desparramados en la mayor parte del suelo de la habitación, y con una voz que no daba espacio a reclamos dijo. – Supongo que ustedes se encargarán de esto. - Ambos Uzumaki suspiraron al mismo tiempo y con sus cabezas gachas salieron de la habitación en busca de una pala y escoba.

Como perros regañados se alejaron con el rabo entre las piernas.

Rehia se masajeaba las sienes, frustrada. – Uzumakis. –Dijo como si eso fuera la respuesta a todo.

Mamoru rió con suavidad observando a su hermana, pero luego comenzó a pensar, ¿Por qué Hikari tenía pesadillas relacionadas con Shura? Es decir, no era algo muy anormal, pero igualmente su curiosidad se hizo presente. – Ano, ¿Nee-san? – Llamó a su hermana quien dejó de dar vueltas por la habitación y lo miró aún con una de sus manos en el rostro.

- ¿Hm?

- Hikari-san sonaba como si no fuera la primera vez que tenía esas pesadillas. – Dijo el pelinegro, mientras su hermana lo miró intensamente.

A veces Mamoru era demasiado perceptivo para su propio bien.

Rehia se acercó nuevamente a su hermano menor. - ¿Y? – dijo con seriedad mientras Mamoru apretaba sus sabanas, nervioso por la mirada que le dirigía su hermana.

- No lo sé, solo me pareció extraño. – Dijo Mamoru volteando su mirada a sus manos. – También al parecer no es la primera vez que ella te dice eso…

- Todo el mundo tiene pesadillas Mamoru, Mikoto las tiene, tú las tienes, yo… - Dijo Rehia, pero Mamoru la observó extrañado pues la pelinegra de repente se tensó y miró a la ventana que no había sido violentada por los Uzumaki.

Y que irónicamente se encontraba abierta.

-Nee…- Comenzó el joven, pero su hermana le hizo un gesto sin mirarlo.

Silencio.

Rehia ahora había doblado su centro de gravedad y parecía un felino a punto de atacar, Sharingan activado. Mamoru se puso alerta, al parecer su hermana sintió la presencia de un enemigo.

Se iba a poner de pie pero otro gesto de Rehia le hizo dejar de moverse, la pelinegra en un pestañeo desapareció de la vista de su hermano y el chico la encontró al lado de la ventana, con su espalda contra la pared.

Mamoru nunca dejaba de asombrarse con la velocidad su hermana.

Rehia comenzó a formar sellos rápidamente, lista para recibir con un tronar de pájaros al enemigo, Mamoru se sorprendió, ¿Chidori? ¿Tanto así?, su Nee-san parecía estar de mal humor.

La habitación comenzó a iluminarse con el brillo del tronante chakra de Rehia y en cuanto una sombra se acercó a la ventana, Mamoru tardó un rato en procesar lo que pasó en los segundos siguientes.

- ¡Yuu! ¡Shiro! – Fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que una seguidilla de golpes, tropezones junto a uno que otro gritillo y quejido por parte de la masa humana que ahora yacía en el piso de la habitación.

¿Qué dem-

- ¡Quita tu pié de mi cara YUU-BAKA!

- ¡Eh, tú quita primero tu rodilla de mi estómago SHIRO-BAKA!

- ¡Cállense los DOS! Yuuki, te _sugiero_ que no muevas tu mano ni un centímetro más…

- ¡Bwahahaha! Eres todo un pervertido Yuu-chan mira que andar toqueteando a Re-chan…

- Toushiro, quita tu mano de mi trasero por favor.

- ¡UWAH!

- ¡AGHH! ¡Dejen de moverse los dos! ¡Yuuki! ¡Toushiro!

- ¡G-GOMEN RE-CHAN!

- Les. Dije. Que. No. Se. Movieran.

- ¡PERDON! ¿E-Espera Re-chan, nos ibas a atacar con Chidori?

- ¡_Hidoi _Re-chan!

- ¡¿Qu-qué querían que hiciera, si sus chakras estaba camuflados? Pensé que eran enemigos…

- Fufufufu…somos demasiado hábiles, hasta Re-chan quedó engañada…

Un sonrojado y boquiabierto Mamoru observaba la comprometedora posición en la que su hermana junto a sus compañeros de equipo se encontraban en aquel momento.

Toushiro quien fue el primero en entrar velozmente por la ventana había perdido el equilibrio y tratando de alguna manera de frenar su caída había agarrado del brazo y cintura a Rehia, arrastrando así a una confundida Uchiha con él que resultó en que el último integrante del equipo cayera sobre ambos, haciendo así el sándwich humano más extraño que los ojos de Mamoru alguna vez hubieran visto.

Fue ese preciso momento en donde Hikari junto a Naruto con una escoba y una pala en la mano respectivamente, decidieron entrar en la habitación.

- ¿De qué nos perdimos? – Fue la pregunta circunstancial que provino de la boca de Hikari.

Nadie dijo nada, solo sonrojos, sonrisas nerviosas e incomodas y uno que otro gruñido fueron todas las respuestas que la rubia pudo obtener.

Naruto alzó su pala. - ¿Limpiamos o qué?

Todos lo miraron.

Bien, a limpiar.

**Fin Capítulo VII**

**

* * *

**

**¡Gyahahahahaha! Al parecer a varios les gustó este cuasi triangulo entre Rehia, Shiro y Yuuki-kun. **

**Naruto es mi preferido y me dan ganas de apretarlo hasta morir.**

**Emhff, siendo sincera, este capítulo no me gustó mucho. Eso sí tengo que admitir que la parte de la pequeña pelea de Rehia y Shura me puso un poquitillo la piel de gallina, y obviamente la emoción casi me superó en la muerte de Sasuke y Sakura, y sé ustedes se preguntaran ¿Eso es todo? ¿Simplemente murieron en manos de Shura y nada más? ¡BWAHAHAHA! ¡Nuooh! Falta la perspectiva de Re-chan dentro de todo esto y les advierto, se viene fuerte. Ñehehehehe…**

**Tengo que decirles que quizás me demore un poco más de lo normal en subir el próximo capítulo, ojalá no se enojen queridísimos lectores. (:**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos los Reviews y especialmente a Nekomakino-san que muy amablemente dibujó a algunos de los personajes del futuro, sus dibujos serán puestos en mi profile junto a algunos que yo misma eh hecho estos días.**

**¡Cuídense!**

**Y una preguntilla que me ronda en esta cabezota mía…¿Merece un Review?**

_**Shivi**_


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Holaaaa~! Porfin de los porfines aparezco...y aún sin Word D:**

**Fue una verdadera aventura escribir este capitulo, CREANLO. Me da risa de solo recordarlo. **

**Tuve que ir a la casa de una de mis amigas a robarle su computador que casualmente SI tiene la licencia del Exel, ORIGINAL, gah, la odio - COFFENVIVIDACOOFFF - Y me la pase llendo a su casa prácticamente día por medio, y obviamente no me iba solo a sentar y decirle "Oye, nesecito tu computador para escribir mi fanfic del cual no subo un capitulo desde hace sepa Dios cuando. ¿Me lo prestas?" NO.**

**Asique debido a mi incapacidad de mantenerme callada por mas de treinta segundos, cada vez que iba para allá, casi nunca avanzaba el capitulo porque les digo que con mis amigas las horas de cuchicheo se transforman en segundos.**

**Pero finalmente un dia en particular me senté con mis ideas claras y mis deditos hicieron el trabajo restante, asique agradezcan la bondad de Camile al prestarme su computador y su paciencia cuando la aburría por horas discutiendo con ella la mejor manera de avanzar esta historia, fufufufu, ella ya sabe el final. *risas***

**Lamento mucho si leen algunos errores garrafales de ortografía, pero ya saben en la posicion en la que me encontraba.**

**Asique solo me queda decir que disfruten este capitulo y no me asesinen por medio de los Reviews e_e**

**Naruto obviamente no me pertenece, de lo contrario, CAOS sería lo único que ustedes podrían ver. Asique agradezcan a Kishimoto que sus cerebros aún no se ven violentados con mi logica incompetente :B**

**¡A Leer!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo VIII**

_**Intervenciones.**_

_By: Shivi_

- ¿Qué miras _dobe_?

- Oh nada, nada. Solo imaginaba pequeños híbridos del Sharingan y Byakugan corriendo por la aldea.

- … ¿Te han comentado alguna vez que tienes un serio retraso mental?

- Todos los días por las mañanas, gracias a ti por supuesto.

Era hora de almuerzo y Rehia había decidido salir a recoger algo de_ real_ alimento para su hermano, alegando que la comida de hospitales le daba la impresión de que con lo poco apetitoso con que lucían los platos, querían hacerlo caer a uno de vuelta a la sala de emergencias con alguna infección estomacal.

Hikari por supuesto se auto-invitó, por lo ahora que ambas rivales se encontraban caminando por las calles de una Konoha en reconstrucción luego de la batalla de hace unos días.

Varios aldeanos las observaban sin mucho disimulo mientras las señalaban y murmuraban, las chicas recibieron miradas de admiración tanto como de respeto.

Pero las más comunes eran las de rechazo y de temor.

Ninguna de las dos se incomodó sabiendo que eran observadas y analizadas por casi todos los habitantes de la aldea.

Para ellas, eso era pan de cada día.

Hikari se inclinó suavemente hacia adelante, tratando de hacer contacto visual directo con la pelinegra. - ¿Compraremos ramen?

Rehia siguió con su vista puesta en el camino y sin demostrar emoción alguna, respondió. - Ni muerta.

La Uzumaki hizo un puchero. – Aw, vamos Re-chan~

- No. – Rehia notó por el rabillo de su ojo cómo la rubia se tomaba la barbilla, pensando.

_Qué milagro._

Hikari hizo un gesto que a opinión de Rehia, la hizo parecer un gato triunfante que acaba de atrapar a su canario. - Si te decides por el ramen, te cuento lo que Toushiro murmura en sueños…

Rehia hizo una mueca. – Como si me interesara lo que…

- …De tí. – Terminó la Uzumaki acercándose aún más al rostro de su rival, analizándola con insistencia en busca de alguna pequeña señal que le diera una respuesta.

Y la encontró cuando la Uchiha finalmente la miró a los ojos, con su seño fruncido. - ¿Qué demonios? Ahora te dedicas a escuchar los balbuceos de los demás mientras duermen. Definitivamente tienes un serio problema Hikari, ve a un psicólogo. – Hikari solo sonrió aún más.

A Rehia no le gustó eso.

- Ohh, ¿Te molesta acaso? – Dijo la rubia con un claro tonito de burla.

Rehia la miró con fastidio. – Idiota, estoy en el mismo equipo que él hace mas de 6 años, eh escuchado más de una vez las estupideces que Toushiro murmura mientras babea cuando duerme. – la pelinegra giró su cuerpo hacia el lado contrario de Hikari, continuando con su camino.

Hikari alzó una ceja, sin quitar esa sonrisa del gato Chesire. – Entonces cuéntame Teme-chan. ¿Qué dice mi gemelo mientras duerme? – Dijo luego de alcanzar a Rehia.

Y la suerte, extrañamente parecía estar del lado de ella, porque Hikari estando demasiado ocupada mirándola y observando sus reacciones, chocó de bruces con un Sasuke salido de la nada, cayendo al duro suelo en un golpe seco y al parecer doloroso. La rubia maldijo mientras notaba como Sasuke se mantuvo firme en su lugar sin alterar su fría expresión.

_Uchihas._

- Sasuke. – Dijo Rehia inclinando levemente su cabeza.

El pelinegro Uchiha repitió en gesto pretendiendo no escuchar los insultos que Hikari le dedicaba en voz baja. – Rehia.

Hubo un silencio entre padre e hija, que solo se veía alterado por la reclamante voz de Hikari. Sasuke decidió tomar la primera palabra, milagrosamente. – Estoy buscando al Dobe. ¿Lo han visto? – Dijo directo.

La pelinegra asintió - Precisamente acabamos de estar con él hace un momento, está en el hospital. – La joven notó como Sasuke se tensó ligeramente, por lo que rápidamente agregó. – Naruto decidió escoltar a Hikari al hospital esta madrugada y ahora íbamos en camino a recoger algo de comida para mi hermano, mis compañeros y para él también.

Hikari una vez que se hubo puesto de pié, gritó. - ¡Ven con nosotros! – Rehia la miró punzantemente, mientras menos tiempo pasaran con sus padres, mas fácil sería todo. Pero al parecer a Hikari eso no parecía importarle ni en lo más mínimo.

La pelinegra se había volteado hacia la Uzumaki con claras intenciones homicidas, cuando la voz de Sasuke la hizo detenerse.

El Uchiha vaciló, pero finalmente habló con firmeza. – Antes de ir, necesito hablar algo contigo.

Hikari se sorprendió al oír que su propuesta había sido aceptada por la versión juvenil del padre de Rehia, y la rubia notó como su rival fruncía el seño, extrañada.

Rehia se giró hacia la rubia, pero la chica se le adelantó, conociéndola. – Tranquilos par de temes, yo me largo. Tanto Emo junto me da comezón. – Dijo la rubia mientras hacía gestos exagerados, rascándose el cuerpo. Rehia dio un amenazante paso hacia la rubia, ante lo que Hikari con un _Puff _desapareció.

_Quizás en camino a desabastecer el Ichiraku_, pensó la Uchiha.

Rehia se giró para encarar nuevamente a su padre y notó su gesto de fastidio dirigido al lugar donde había desaparecido la rubia, la chica rió internamente, había sacado demasiadas actitudes idénticas a las de su Chichihue. – ¿Sobre qué?

- Solo, sígueme.- Cortó Sasuke dándole la espalda y desapareciendo en un flash, Rehia captó el rumbo que su padre había tomado y sonrió con arrogancia.

Hace bastante que no tenía una batalla decente con Chichihue.

* * *

Mamoru en ese momento se lamentaba no haber salido con su hermana, pues con Naruto allí lloriqueando que ya quería su ramen para el almuerzo y junto a Toushiro con Yuuki que se peleaban como perro y el gato por cualquier minúscula cosa de sus existencias.

El antídoto ya se le había sido administrado por su madre en horas de la madrugada y podía sentir cómo su cuerpo se recuperaba poco a poco, sin embargo, el joven Uchiha miraba con tentación las ventanas de su habitación y se preguntaba a qué distancia se encontraría del suelo.

Oh bueno.

Naruto en un lapsus pareció retomar un poco de compostura y se acercó a la cama de Mamoru, el Uchiha lo miró esperando que quizás retornara al llanto o hiciera alguna de esas muecas raras que solía hacer cuando intentaba hacerlo reír mientras era más pequeño.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta Mamoru?- El aludido quiso responder que ya le había hecho una, pero conociendo a Naruto, se le quedaría mirando sin entender su respuesta.

- Claro.

El rubio se acomodó un poco en la cama del chico. - ¿Realmente eres medio hermano de Rehia?

Mamoru se quedó de piedra, esto no era bueno, para nada bueno, había subestimado a Naruto olímpicamente. ¿Cómo habían dudado enseguida de la historia que su Nee-san les había relatado? ¿Tan poco creíble había sido? Aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, de alguna manera sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano.

Sin embargo, casi todos preferían que fuera más tarde que temprano.

Si seguían a ese ritmo, para la próxima semana se sabría todo.

Tratando de no entrar en pánico, Mamoru optó por una actitud de enfado. Y miró con seriedad a Naruto. - ¿A qué viene eso, Uzumaki-san? – El joven pelinegro notó por el rabillo del ojo cómo Toushiro y Yuuki habían dejado de agredirse verbalmente y observaban el intercambio entre en Uzumaki y el Uchiha, serios.

Naruto pareció no notar el cambio de ánimo en Mamoru al igual que en el par y miraba el cielo por una de las ventanas de la habitación. – Mera curiosidad…- Dijo con simpleza mientras se encogía de hombros, los otros tres jóvenes soltaron el aire que tenían contenido. Pero se volvieron a tensar enseguida cuando Naruto abría su boca para seguir hablando.

Benditos sean todos los cielos, agradecieron todos, pues Hikari decidió aparecerse con varias bolsas en las manos mientras gritaba. -¿Quién quiere un poco de Ichiraku Ramen?

El cerebro de Naruto dejó de procesar cualquier información que su mente comenzaba a traducir en palabras, y las incógnitas instantáneamente fueron remplazadas en su totalidad por aquel manjar celestial.

El rubio lloraba a mares y se lanzó hacia Hikari que con dificultad logró mantener el equilibrio, siete bowls de Ramen no eran fáciles de mantener en las bolsas y agregándole a su padre no ayudaba mucho.

- ¡Te amo Hikari-chan Dattebayo~!- Dijo sin dejar de apretujarla, mientras la chica reía abiertamente. Naruto solo la soltó para hurguetear en la bolsa que contenía los pocillos.

Toushiro se apresuró a sacar su propia ración y Yuuki lo siguió de cerca, Naruto ya se encontraba tragando cuando Hikari le acercó un pocillo a Mamoru. El Uchiha miró los costados de la rubia, en busca de su hermana luego de aceptar su ración.

¿Dónde estaba?

Hikari notó la mirada de Mamoru y después de agradecer por la comida le dijo mientras separaba sus palillos. – Tu hermana y yo nos encontramos a una persona muy singular en el camino, el mismo que quiso tener una pequeña charla con nuestra queridísima Re-chan a solas.

Toushiro, Yuuki y Mamoru fruncieron el seño en perfecta sincronía. - ¿Quién?

Hikari le dio un sorbo al caldo de los fideos. – Uchiha Sasuke.

- _¡¿Qué?_ – Gritaron tres voces, alterados.

Naruto sonrió con perversión. – Vaya no sabía que el teme tenía tendencias de pedófilo. - Mamoru lo miró con horror.

- Oh _Kami_, eso es enfermo Oya-Naruto. – Corrigió rápidamente Toushiro con nauseas, casi dejó de lado su ramen luego de escuchar tal atrocidad.

Casi.

-Gracias, Naruto-baka-san. Ahora tendré pesadillas de por vida. – Dijo Yuuki tomándose la cara con una de sus manos, las imágenes mentales recién formadas serían difíciles de borrar.

Hikari optó por darle un coscorrón a su padre. – ¡Baka! Kami, que nunca se te pase siquiera por tu mente eso Naruto, NUNCA.

_Entonces, Teme-chan y Teme-ojiisan serían...sdfjkgfkdjakfjkkaghgkkkkkkk..._

_Creo que una parte de mi cerebro acaba de morir-dattebayo..._

Mamoru muy perturbado, sólo se cogió la cabeza con ambas de sus manos, mientras se repetía una y otra vez, _Padre e Hija, Padre e Hija, Familia Normal, No Pedofilia, No Pedofilia…Esa ventana se ve muy tentadora…_

Naruto sobándose el área adolorida solo miraba con extrañeza las reacciones de los otros integrantes de la habitación.

¿Tan malo fue lo que dijo?

_Si tan sólo supiera_, pensaban los demás.

Yuuki fue uno de los primeros en recobrar medianamente el hilo de la conversación. – Hikari, qué posible demonio fue el que se apodero de ti como para que dejaras ir a Rehia, _sola._ – La rubia lo miró con mala cara por lo del demonio y después se encogió de hombros.

- Rehia está bastante grandecita como para tomar sus propias decisiones, noté que querían hablar de algo importante, asique los dejé. – Toushiro miró a su hermana.

- Entonces doy por hecho que Rehia te amenazó.

La rubia miró con aire ofendido a su hermano. – Claro que no, baka… ella solo, bah, para qué les explico esto a ustedes, no entenderán.

- Debemos entender Hikari-nee-san. – Presionó Mamoru mirando fijamente a Hikari. – Especialmente si se trata de Sasuke.

Naruto frunció el seño mientras dejaba de lado su bowl de ramen totalmente vacío. - ¿Porqué tanto problema? Yo encuentro de lo más normal que el Teme quiera hablar con un miembro de su clan que desde hace años, él creía ser el último. – El kitsune ahora miraba con un aire serio a los jóvenes del futuro.

Mamoru se apresuró a cubrir su error. – No es eso Naruto-san. – Le dijo con aire tranquilizador al rubio mayor. – Ambos sabemos cómo son de orgullosos Sasuke y mi Nee-san, no creo que Sasuke aún se encuentre del todo tranquilo con la llegada de nosotros, al igual que muchos de ustedes. – Dijo haciendo alusión a los Konoha trece. - Me temo que lo que menos harán si los ánimos se comienzan a calentar siquiera un poco, es hablar.

- Re-chan tiene un carácter muy volátil aunque no lo parezca, Naruto. – Dijo Toushiro, sorbiendo lo último de caldo que le quedaba. – Y déjame decirte que Sasuke no saldrá muy bien parado si se llegan a enfrentar en batalla.

Y al parecer aquel día estaba lleno de interrupciones y llegadas repentinas, pues casi destruyendo la puerta de la habitación en el proceso, entró una agitadísima Sakura.

La pelirrosa estaba pálida como una hoja de papel y tenía una mirada de preocupación, mezclada con confusión y temor. Todos la quedaron mirando sorprendidos y preocupados al notar la expresión de la medico y sin darles tiempo de siquiera abrir la boca, Sakura dijo atropelladamente. – Sasuke y Rehia están a punto de enfrentarse en los campos de entrenamiento, tratamos de detenerlos, pero no hicieron caso. Necesito que vengan conmigo, ahora. – Sakura miró a Mamoru con una expresión de disculpa. – Lo siento Mamoru-kun, aún no estás en condiciones de abandonar el hospital.

Mamoru la observó serio. - ¿Realmente usted cree que me quedaré aquí de todas maneras?

Sakura reconoció esa mirada, era la misma que Naruto y Sasuke ponían justo antes de escaparse de sus lechos cuando estaban hospitalizados.

La pelirrosa decidió rendirse por esta vez, sabía que de una u otra manera el joven llegaría al lado de su hermana. Y con un suspiro, comenzó a ayudar al Uchiha.

Toushiro le lanzó un par de pantalones marrones y Yuuki una polera simple de color negro, Hikari le pasó sus sandalias ninja y una vez se hubo vestido completamente, Naruto lo ayudó a ponerse de pié, pues aún se encontraba débil.

Sakura lo revisó rápidamente y luego de darle una píldora que le ayudaría a sentirse con más fuerzas y energía, se encaminaron velozmente hacia el antiguo campo de entrenamientos del equipo siete.

* * *

Rehia siguió a su padre hasta un lugar que Sasuke ignoraba, significaba mucho en la vida de él, tanto como en la de la chica.

Si bien, Sasuke sabía que Rehia pudo prever hacia donde sus acciones los estaban llevando, aún algo dentro de él le decía que no debía retar a esta joven. El hecho de que Rehia fuera dos años menor que él, era algo que de seguro le brindaría una ventaja segura y era eso mismo lo que le hacía sentirse un poco dudoso respecto a esa repentina decisión, sería injusto e impar, la balanza siempre estaría a su favor.

Pero aquella misma voz que le decía que no debía retar a la joven, que venía de alguna parte muy escondida de su sub-consciente, le decía que la situación sería todo lo contrario.

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza, molesto.

Era imposible.

- ¿Y bien? No tengo todo el día Sasuke. – Habló Rehia una vez pusieron sus pies en la tierra del campo.

El Uchiha mayor le daba la espalda mientras miraba los límites del campo de entrenamiento, estaba tan ensimismado pensando que no notó que había otras personas en el lugar con anterioridad. – Yo tampoco…

Los últimos días había estado muy distraído, terminaría como el Dobe si seguía a ese ritmo.

Rehia también notó que no estaban solos. – Tres son de mi grupo, Óbito, Ryuu y Kouta.

Sasuke reconoció enseguida una cabellera rosa. – Sakura y Hyuuga Hinata. – dijo señalando a las féminas del grupo.

¿Qué demonios hacían allí?

Los cinco se habían dado cuenta de la presencia del par Uchiha en cuanto pusieron sus pies en el lugar, Óbito tuvo la vaga sensación de que no le iba a gustar lo que pasaría con aquellos dos.

Kouta, arrancando una indefensa flor de la hierba, se puso de un salto frente a Rehia. - ¡Rehia-sama, qué maravilla toparme con tan hermosa visión en este brillante mediodía! – Recitó el hijo de la actual Bestia verde de Konoha, poniendo rápidamente la flor en un costado del cabello de Rehia.

Ryuu miró a Kouta con pena. – Gusto en conocerte Kouta, espera, retiro eso. – Dijo el Hyuuga, después murmuró algo sobre padres y equipo sobre protectores seguido de algo de presupuestos para un ataúd.

Rehia no hizo amago de quitar la flor, pero miró con aires molestos a Kouta. – No te acerques más. – Kouta no tomó en cuenta lo dicho por la chica y seguía diciendo cosas sobre la llama de la vida, los rasgos finos de la Uchiha y su fortaleza ejemplar.

Sasuke ya harto, jaló a Rehia alejándola de Kouta, mas el pelinegro enseguida retiró su mano de la muñeca de la chica como si esta quemara.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

¿Por qué reaccionaba así?

No conocía a Rehia, mas un instinto de protección simplemente se accionó en él mirando a Kouta seguir hablando maravillas de la joven.

Hubo un silencio luego del acto de Sasuke, hasta Kouta se había callado.

Óbito optó por aligerar el ambiente y se dirigió a Rehia. - ¿Cómo está Mamoru-kun? – Le tocó el hombro, haciendo énfasis en tratar de alivianar el extraño y al parecer tenso ambiente después de las reacciones de Sasuke.

Rehia había dirigido sus ojos hacia Sakura, temiendo que la pelirrosa tomara de una mala manera los actos de su padre. Pero para su alivio, las verdes orbes de Sakura solo se mostraban extrañadas y no dolidas o con algún otro sentimiento que le hiciera añadir a Rehia un innecesario dolor de cabeza más a la lista. – ¿Mmh? - Dijo aún un poco distraída, ahora mirando al Hatake, quien por su lado suspiró.

- ¿Mamoru-kun, cómo está?

Rehia pestañeó repetidas veces y con un suave carraspeo se giró completamente, encarando Óbito. – Bien, gracias. Haruno le administró el antídoto esta madrugada, mi Otouto deberá estar completamente bien para mañana por la mañana.

- Mamoru-kun reaccionó excelentemente a los tratamientos, es un joven muy fuerte. – Sumó Sakura mientras le sonreía a Rehia. La Uchiha le mostró el fantasma de una sonrisa y luego se dirigió a Ryuu.

- ¿Qué hay del resto? – Preguntó haciendo alusión al resto del grupo del futuro, en especial a Mikoto.

El Hyuuga dirigió sus ojos hacia la Uchiha, comprendiendo. – Mikoto se encuentra bien resguardada si eso es lo que dudas, Rehia. – La Uchiha lo miró con fastidio. – Aoi está a cargo de los demás, tu equipo y Hikari estaban contigo según tenía entendido.

- Están en el hospital. – Le aclaró la joven.

- Nosotros volvíamos de la torre del Hokage cuando nos topamos con Hinata-san y Sakura-san. – Añadió Óbito señalando a ambas kunoichi. Rehia y Sasuke solo alzaron ambas cejas al escuchar esta información.

- Sakura-san y yo necesitábamos la ayuda de un traductor de un mensaje que se nos fue enviado esta mañana desde un país lejano, Óbito-kun junto con Kouta-kun y Ryuu-kun amablemente nos ofrecieron su ayuda. - Hinata habló sin vacilar, extrañando un poco a los demás, pues cuando se trataba de extraños la Hyuuga se ponía roja de pies a cabezas y no paraba de tartamudear. Pero al mismo tiempo, algunos sabían que durante estos últimos años y con la ayuda de una cierto rubio hiperactivo, Hinata había endurecido consideráblemente su carácter y su apariencia débil. – El mensaje fue totalmente decodificado y ahora íbamos camino al hospital.

Sakura rió con pena. – En el camino me entró curiosidad acerca de las habilidades de Kouta-kun, pues le encontré un leve parecido a Lee-san.

Sasuke dejó escapar un gruñido e internamente agradeció que Sakura no le hubiera oído.

Rehia miró a Kouta. Esperaba que la nueva bestia verde no hablara de más, pero sabía que era algo que no podía impedir. – Kouta se especializa en el Taijusu, es un excelente adversario y domina muchos diferentes estilos de pelea…

A Kouta se le formaron lágrimas en los ojos, ilusionado. – Rehia-sama…

-… pero en cuanto a Ninjutsu y Genjutsu confiaría mas en una cría de mono recién nacida. – Ahora Kouta lloraba limpiamente, destruido. - Haruno, si quieres pelea ve con él, pero no esperes ninguna habilidad ninja demasiado compleja.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, cada vez le caía mejor esta Rehia. – Hn. – Notó cómo los demás trataban de camuflar una risotada, tosiendo o simplemente cubriéndose los rostros.

Sakura, luego de recuperar su compostura, se dirigió al par de Uchihas. - ¿Y ustedes? – Ambos pestañearon.

- Sasuke me dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo. – Dijo Rehia, observando también a Sasuke, mientras el joven, sintiéndose un poco molesto con todas las miradas sobre él, los miró de vuelta con frialdad.

El pelinegro se dirigió luego, solamente a la chica frente a él. – Si bien, comprobé que tienes el Sharingan, aún me queda algo que hacer para saber que eres una verdadera Uchiha. – Rehia sabía a lo que se refería, mas quiso molestar a su padre.

- ¿Qué cosa sería eso?

- Pelea conmigo.

Sakura abrió sus ojos a más no poder. - ¡Sasuke! – Y la pelirrosa se topó con el sólido ónix de los ojos de Sasuke, la Sannin de las babosas estaba exaltada. - ¡¿Es que no escuchaste a Tsunade-sama? Nada de peleas, no problemas con los recién llegados. ¡Aún no los conocemos lo suficiente!

Rehia, esperando esto decidió hablar. – Tranquila Haruno, solo será un entrenamiento suave. – Sasuke se giró hacia la chica y se notaba en su mirada, que esas claramente no eran sus intenciones.

- Eso pensarás tú, pero yo soy plenamente serio cuando se trata de batallas, Rehia. – La chica lo miró fastidiada.

- Créeme Uchiha Sasuke, tú no quieres conocer mi faceta seria. – Dijo Rehia con una mueca de superioridad.

Mas Sasuke no se quedó atrás y de una zancada se puso frente a la pequeña figura de la joven, la chica le llegaba a la altura de su pecho y ella tuvo que doblar su cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos. - ¿Eso es una amenaza?

- Hn, tómalo como quieras.

Sakura entró en pánico, esperaba poder convencer al joven pelinegro, pero se estaba desesperando al notar las reacciones de los dos Uchiha. La pelirrosa sabía que Sasuke era increíblemente fuerte y no dudaba ni un momento de sus capacidades, pero de quien si tenía dudas era de Rehia. Aquella chica tenía un aura que gritaba que se trataba de alguien realmente poderoso, su apariencia podía ser engañosa al tener un cuerpo tan menudito y sumándole su actitud silenciosa y observadora, le daba ese aire de ser alguien de temer. Sakura sabía que era un adversario duro.

Y temía que Sasuke la subestimara y su soberbia le terminara jugando en contra.

Asique tenía que detener esto ahora, se dijo la chica mientras se posicionaba entre ambos y ponía una mano en el hombro de cada uno, separándolos. - ¡Basta los dos!- Gritó la pelirrosa y dirigió su vista a Rehia que la observaba con sus ojos una fracción más abiertos de lo normal. – Por favor Uchiha-san, piensa en Mamoru-kun y Mikoto-chan, Sasuke-kun es alguien muy poderoso, no debes subestimarlo, pues saldrás herida.

Rehia sonrió internamente ante los intentos de su madre, mas la chica sabía que tenía que hacer esto. - Comprendo los riesgos Haruno, hace bastante que vengo escuchado de las habilidades de Sasuke y personalmente me moría de ganas de pelear con él desde hace mucho tiempo.

Sakura maldijo la similitud entre ella y Sasuke. – Sasuke-kun, no lo hagas. – Lo miró suplicante.

Sasuke le devolvió la mirada y trató de hacerla entender por medio de los sentimientos que sus ónix orbes querían transmitirle.

Tenía que hacer esto.

Y Sakura comprendía a Sasuke, simplemente no compartía su opinión.

Óbito, conociendo igualmente los riesgos se dirigió a Rehia. – Estas poniendo en peligro toda la misión Rehia.

Rehia no lo miró. – No hagas esto Óbito, sabes que pasaré sobre quien sea para tener esto.

El Hatake frunció el seño. - ¿Inclusive de tu familia, tus Nakama? – El peliplateado notó como Rehia se puso tensa y las orbes que le devolvieron la vista, ahora eran del color de la sangre, la Uchiha estaba enfadada.

- No te atrevas a nombrarlos, esto no les incumbe…

Óbito ahora también estaba enfadado y se acercó a Rehia. - ¡Si, si nos incumbe Rehia! ¡Todos nosotros somos tu familia! – Gritó el joven. – Sé que tienes muchas ganas de hacer esto, losé. Pero…

Rehia intervino, ya con su Sharingan desactivado. – Puede que para ti no signifique mucho, pero es algo que también estoy haciendo por el bien de mis hermanos Óbito. – Dijo un poco más calmada. – Mi orgullo como una Uchiha está en juego y no es algo en lo que tranzaré. Tú más que nadie debe saber cuan valiosa es esta oportunidad…que no se volverá a repetir.

Óbito, al escuchar eso último, se rindió. Y miró a Sasuke. – Te lo advierto Uchiha, no es un contrincante fácil. - Dijo y el Uchiha se limitó a alzar una ceja.

Sakura se giró hacia el Hatake y lo miró indignada. – Eso no ayuda mucho Óbito-kun. - El aludido simplemente se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que no había nada que hacer para cambiar la mente de Rehia y de Sasuke por igual.

- Aquí, no hay mucho que hacer Sakura-san. – Y Sakura solo negó con la cabeza, no era posible.

Kouta y Ryuu miraban con preocupación a Rehia, pero al parecer ellos también sabían que la cuestión era caso perdido. - Se cuidadosa Rehia-sama. – Dijo Kouta. – ¡Y deja en lo alto tu orgullo con una victoria aplastante! – Terminó golpeando su puño en el aire, Rehia le sonrió de lado.

Ryuu se mostró menos enérgico que su compañero. – Si pierdes te las verás conmigo. – Le dijo con mediana seriedad. – Nos estás poniendo en riesgo a todos, asique más vale que le patees el trasero con gracia.

Rehia también le dedico una media sonrisa al Hyuuga. - Hn, tú ya me conoces Ryuu. Los dejaré con las mandíbulas desencajadas.

Sakura no podía creerlo, tenía que detener esto ahora.

Y con ese último pensamiento, dejó como un bólido el campo de entrenamiento, seguida de una contrariada Hinata.

* * *

Mamoru negó con suavidad. – Típico de Nee-san.

Hikari, Toushiro y Yuuki estuvieron totalmente de acuerdo con el joven.

Hinata, alegando unos asuntos con el consejo del clan Hyuuga se retiró antes de que comenzaran su viaje hacia el campo de entrenamiento. Asique Sakura en el camino les había relatado los hechos y para continua molesta de la rosadita, ninguno de los compañeros de Rehia se alteró demasiado.

Era algo común.

Lo único que les molestaba un poco en realidad, era que Rehia podía descontrolarse un poco y terminar matando a Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto los miraron con horror cuando hicieron aquel comentario.

- Debemos hacer algo, si Shishou llega a enterarse... - Siguió Sakura, tratando de persuadir a los chicos.

Naruto estaba del lado de su compañera, claramente. - La vieja se la pondrá feas al Teme. - El Kitsune pareció recordar algo de repente. -...Aún está en periodo de prueba.

Sakura, al igual que Naruto, pareció recordar recién aquel hecho y se sobresaltó aún mas. - ¡CIERTO! - Chilló, logrando que los demás la observaran con alarma.

Mamoru miró consternado a su madre. - ¿Sasuke-san aún está en periodo de prueba?

La pelirrosa asintió y por alguna razón los del futuro notaron cómo un pequeño sonrojo se comenzaba a esparcir sobre sus mejillas. - Aunque Sasuke-kun fue un factor clave en una batalla que definió esta aldea...

- Ah, si. Ese tipo Pain y un tal Madarao. - Inquirió Hikari como si recién le hubieran contado aquella historia.

Naruto rio ante la aparente equivocación de Hikari. - Eran Pein y Uchiha Madara, Hika-chan.

Mamoru pensó en la mejor manera de preguntar sobre aquel individuo con quien compartía un apellido y que de muy pequeño le había causado mas de una pesadilla. El joven trató de sonar confundido. -¿Uchiha Madara?

Sakura hizo una mueca. - Creo que es mejor que Sasuke-kun te hable de ese asunto Mamoru-kun...

- Si, una linda conversación de parientes mentalmente disturbados y psicópatas con complejos serios de dioses. - Habló Naruto con sarcasmo y tratando de sonar divertido, pero una mirada de muerte de parte de Sakura le dijo totalmente lo contrario. - N-No me pegues Sakura-chan...

Sakura tomó una bocanada de aire tratando de no cometer homicidio en contra de su compañero de equipo. - Como estaba diciendo. - Mirada de odio hacia cierto rubio. - Aunque Sasuke fué uno de los factores que logró que nosotros fuésemos los vencedores de esa batalla, no quitaba que fuera un _Nukenin_, su nombre en el libro Bingo es algo que aún no podemos quitar.

Ni siquiera en el futuro. Pensó Mamoru con fastidio.

Sakura no notó la mueca de Mamoru y siguió hablando. - Shishou aún esta particularmente enfadada con él y cada vez que puede le recuerda lo equivocado que estuvo al dejar la aldea de esa manera.

Mamoru ahora se podía hacer una leve idea del porqué en cuanto creciente sonrojo en el rostro de la pelirrosa. Aún recordaba una vez que él y su padre luego de una tarde de intenso entrenamiento con Katon, le relató la forma en la que dejó la aldea.

En su mente aún estaban frescas la manera en que Sasuke sonreía cuando le hablaba de una jovencita ingenua que le había declarado su amor de una extraña manera, y también la sombra que pasaba por sus facciones cuando le decía que no debió dejarla en aquella banca esa noche, había cometido un grave error.

Naruto sonrió zorrunamente. - Ñehehehe, Es que la vieja no le gustó la forma en la que dejó a su mas preciada aprendiz cuando abandonó la aldea. Asique le dio un periodo de prueba de dos años en el que tiene que ser vigilado por Kakashi-sensei junto a Yamato-taichou. - El rubio notó como un pequeño puño se acercaba con rapidez alarmante a su rostro.

- ¡NARUTO!

Mamoru, ajeno a la actividad de su costado, pensaba. Por eso es que Otou-san odiaba tanto a Tsunade-Obaa-san. El pelinegro sonrió de lado, mira que dejar a su padre en periodo de prueba sólo por la poco delicada manera de abandonar a su madre.

_Je._

Hikari, Toushiro y Yuuki solo miraban a Sakura con sonrisas picaras en sus rostros, cosa que logró que la rosadita solo se enfadara más y se pusiera tan roja como el cabello color fuego de Yuuki.

- Pft, lo que hacen las mujeres. - Dijo Toushiro que se encontraba sosteniendo a Mamoru con su brazo izquierdo, quien a su vez lo observó con perspicacia.

- ¿Experiencia propia, Shiro-nii-san? - El rubio casi se atraganta con su propia saliva y miró al joven Uchiha con sorpresa.

- ¿Q-Qué cosas dices Mamo-chan? - Rió con nerviosismo el Uzumaki. - P-Por s-supuesto que con Re-chan tenemos u-una excelente relación de e-equipo y... - Toushiro comenzó a murmurar cosas bajito, y agarrando una de las peores manías de su madre cuando se ponía un poco nervioso, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Yuuki alzó una ceja al ver el comportamiento de su compañero. - Que bueno que tengas bien claro tu relación con Re-chan, pues no va mas allá del compañerismo.

El rubio salió de su mundo y miró con odio a Yuuki. - ¿Quien eres tú para determinar qué clase de relacion tengo yo con Rehia? - Toushiro fleccionó involuntariamente sus puños al notar la sonrisa en el rostro de su compañero.

- Yo, soy quien se quede con el corazón de Rehia, Shiro-chan. Que te quede bien claro.

El rubio lanzó una carcajada un poco forzada. - Eres un cursilón Yuu-teme, Rehia preferiría estar con Kouta antes de siquiera pensar en una posibilidad contigo.

Yuuki pareció enfadarse de gran manera con eso último. - Repite lo que acabas de decir Toushiro. - El pelirrojo tomó un pergamino color cielo de uno de sus bolsillos y estaba a punto de sacar el sello.

Mamoru al notar el pergamino en las manos del Hozuki, supo que la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos. - Yuuki-nii-san, Toushiro-nii-san. - Les llamó con voz seria.

Por su parte, Sakura y Naruto observaban las actitudes y reacciones de el rubio y del pelirrojo, sorprendidos.

Al parecer se tomaban las cosas muy enserio con respecto a Rehia.

Hikari ya con una jaqueca que le estaba poniendo de mal humor, se pasó una mano por su rostro, rogando a Kami que de la nada apareciera algún piano y les cayera en la cabeza tanto a su gemelo como a Yuuki. - ¿Quieren dejarce de idioteces los dos? -Pero al parecer sus palabras no surtieron efecto pues a Yuuki no le quedaba casi nada para romper el sello del dichoso pergamino.

Asique la Uzumaki, ya harta, sujetó los hombros de su gemelo y de Yuuki y les dijo con voz baja y amenazante. - Si quieren mantener la posibilidad de tener hijos en un futuro, les aconsejo que no hagan una escenita de celos y terminemos con esto de una vez. ¿Está bien?

Ambos jóvenes, comprendiendo que debían mantener su integridad intacta por el bien de sus hijos, recobraron la compostura.

-Tch, arreglaremos esto en otro momento señor cursi. - Dijo Toushiro, muy orgulloso (o atemorizado) como para admitir que su hermana le ponía los pelos de punta.

Yuuki quien en un ágil movimiento guardó su famoso pergamino nuevamente en su bolsillo, miró con una sonrisa retadora a Toushiro. - Pon el lugar y la hora, retrasado.

- Dientes de tiburón.

- Blondo oxigenado.

- Cabeza de tomate.

- Pelo de piña.

- ¡HEY! No tengo pelo de piña...

Mamoru y Hikari compartieron una mirada cansada mientras Naruto y Sakura miraban el intercambio de insultos, un poco mas relajados, con gracia.

Pero la pelirrosa saliendo de su trance, volvió a alzar la voz. - ¡Esperen! ¿Eso quiere decir que no harán nada para impedir la pelea?

Hikari miró a Sakura con serenidad. - Saku-chan. - la pelirrosa dejó pasar el tonto sobrenombre. - Ponte en el lugar de Sasuke y de la teme-chan.

Sakura frunció el seño. - Sus intenciones son totalmente comprensibles Hikari-chan. - La rubia le hizo un gesto que intentaba decir. ¿Entonces? Déjenlos en paz. - Pero las consecuencias son algo que no podemos tranzar ahora.

Naruto asintió apoyando a Sakura, aunque en el fondo, el kitsune se estaba muriendo por ver la pelea.

Mamoru aún estaba un poco reticente, pero sabía que si su Nee-san tenía la intención de pelear con su padre, era algo que ni siquiera él podía hacerla cambiar de opinión. - Por esta vez tendré que apoyar a Hikari-nee-san, Sakura-san. Una vez se le metió algo en la cabeza a mi Nee-san, nada la hará vacilar hasta haber completado su objetivo.

- Si notamos que las cosas se están saliendo de control, haremos algo al respecto. Tenemos a tres personas que aceptarán si se los pedimos. - Dijo Toushiro tratando de darle consuelo a la pelirrosa.

- Ademas, Hokage-sama no tiene porque enterarse de esto. - Añadió Yuuki.

Sakura lo miró con obviedad. - ¿Realmente creen que Tsunade-sama no sabrá? - Habló escéptica. - Por como me imagino el aspecto que tendrá esta batalla, no será algo que se lleve en viento, presiento explosiones y chakras llamativos.

Mamoru al escuchar eso se le vino algo a la mente, y sonriendo con picardía miró diréctamente las perlas esmeralda de su madre. - Eso es algo que podríamos arreglar, Sakura-san.

* * *

- Rayos Sasuke, tu novia es astuta. Fue en busca de mi ototou.

- Q-Qué demonios, Sakura no es mi novia...

- ...aún...

- ...

- ...

- ...vaya, que conversación mas entretenida, seguro los Uchihas saben cómo divertirse.

- Cierra la boca Ryuu.

- Tch.

- Hn.

Sasuke se vio tentado a golpear su cabeza repetidamente en contra de alguna roca o quizás un árbol, lo que estuviera mas cerca.

Tanto él, Rehia, Kouta, Ryuu y Obito estaban parados en medio del campo de entrenamiento, mirándoce los unos a los otros, como esperando algo. Nadie se movía.

El Uchiha obviamente se moría de ganas de empezar el enfrentamiento con Rehia de una vez por todas y desde el momento en que Sakura puso un pie fuera del campo, como si fuera un bocina de partida que da inicio a una maratón, Sasuke se puso en posición de ataque listo y dispuesto a atacar a la otra pelinegra.

Pero al parecer la chica había cambiado de planes, pues sin siquiera mirarlo, alzó una delicada mano y dijo con renovada serenidad.

- Espera.

Rehia mantuvo su vista puesta en la figura de la pelirrosa que desaparecía junto a Hinata con rapidez en rumbo del lugar que la pelinegra, presentía que se dirigían.

Al hospital, se dijo la chica, claramente en busca de un recurso desesperado que se trataba sin lugar a dudas de su hermano menor y por ende, el resto de su equipo. Asique, la Uchiha decidió que esperaría a la llegada de su hermano y escuchar su opinión con respecto a esto.

Rehia frunció los labios, la Dobe no haría problemas, por ella que peleara con quien fuera para así poder verla desde un ángulo externo al momento de pelear y luego ocupar algún punto o nueva táctica cuando la Uzumaki retara a un encuentro a la Uchiha.

Hn, como si tuviera alguna oportunidad contra ella.

Dobe.

Toushiro gritaría y la miraría feo para después decirle que le pateara monumentalmente el trasero a su padre.

Yuuki, seguramente se mantendría al margen y aceptaría con reluctancia cualquier decisión que fuera tomada. Si era lo suficientemente cuerda, por supuesto.

De Mamoru, increíblemente no sabía que esperar, aunque si se iba por lo aparente y conociendo la naturaleza poco conflictiva de su hermanito, primero diría que no rotundamente y después le sonreiría calmo, diciéndole que diera lo mejor de sí.

La joven sonrió de lado, sin duda Mamoru era muy parecido a Hahahue.

Asique con esas concluciones ya listas, Rehia miró de soslayo los puños fuertemente apretados de Sasuke. - ...tranquilo Sasuke, solo quiero que mi equipo y mi hermano sean testigos de este...enfrentamiento.

Sasuke frunció su seño como por milésima vez aquella tarde. - ¿Alguna razón en especial?

- Eso no te incumbe. - Dijo la chica, cortante. Sasuke sintió un ligero tic en uno de sus ojos, esa chiquilla se estaba pasando de la raya.

Pero aún así, el pelinegro rápidamente retomó su típico aire de superioridad. - ¿Acaso necesitas tus guarda espaldas? ¿No puedes entablar una batalla si no tienes tu guardia personal esperando entrar en acción para rescatarte?

A Rehia no le agradó mucho el tono sarcástico de Sasuke, le hizo recordar sus días de infancia cuando ambos solían ir a entrenar duramente para siempre estar saltando a los niveles siguientes en el mundo Ninja. Sasuke sin duda era un excelente maestro, pero su poca delicadeza para con su propia hija, siempre estaba trayendo conflictos entre ambos. - No necesito que nadie me rescate. - Siseó la joven. - Solo quiero que sean testigos de cómo derroto de la manera más humillante al famoso y poderoso Sannin, Uchiha Sasuke.

El Uchiha mayor, no muy acostumbrado a que le contestaran sus fríos insultos con la misma intensidad, sintió cómo rápidamente comenzaba a perder la paciencia. El joven alcanzó a dar un solo paso en dirección a Rehia, cuando unos gritos en la lejanía le hicieron desviar su atención.

- ¡Nee-san!

- ¡TEME-CHAN! NO TE ATREVAS A COMENZAR LA FIESTA SIN MI HERMOSA PRESENCIA, QUIERO VER SAAAAANGRE.

- ¡SASUKE-TEEEMEEEEEEE! ME SORPRENDE TU CAPACIDAD DE ENERVAR A TODOS AL PUNTO DE QUE QUIERAN PATEARTE EL TRASERO, IDIOTA, LA VIEJA TENDRÁ TU CUELLO.

- ¡WOOO-HOOOO! RE-CHAN, ATACA PERO RECUERDA, NO MATES.

- RE-CHAN, TE EXTRALIMÍTAS, PERO CONFÍO EN TI. Y TOUSHIRO, ERES UN ESTÚPIDO.

- NARUTO ¿ESA ES TU MANERA DE HACER ENTRAR EN RAZÓN A SASUKE? ¡BAKA!

- Creo que el caos se acaba de desatar.

- No tienes ni idea, Óbito.

- ¡YOOOOOOSHHHHHHHH! LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD REBOSA EN NUESTRA GLORIOSA PRECENCIA.

- Dios, reálmente voy a matarte Kouta. EN. SERIO.

- Ohohoho, esto me recuerda a una de las escenas del libro de mi padre...

- OH POR KAMI, NO EMPIECES TU TAMBIÉN ÓBITO.

En aquel preciso instante, ambos Uchiha se preguntaron si habían hecho algo resaltantemente malvado en alguna vida pasada como para verse rodeados de tanta gente incompetente, a la opinión de los dos.

Sasuke pensó aquello doblemente y maldijo.

_Estúpido Karma_.

**Fin Capitulo VIII**

* * *

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF.**

**Soy una persona que desarrolla MUY lentamente las escenas, como creo que ya notaron. Les prometo que en el próximo capitulo habrán hechos concretos y peleas que los harán querer saltar de sus asientos.**

**XD, la última escena es mi preferida, mientras me la imaginaba estaba muriendo de la risa adfjasdjasdñasdñjaddddd...**

**XD**

**¡RIAN!**

**Este capitulo me causó mucha gracia, tiene mucho humor y espero que ustedes también lo hayan disfrutado. Esa escena de "pedofilia" con naruto fue una de mis preferidas. PFT. Sasuke-papá lo va a Chidoringear(?) en cualquier momento :B**

**Asique eso mis queridos lectores.**

**¡Ah!**

**Se me olvidaba...muchisimas gracias por todos los Reviews del capitulo anterior, creanme algunos me hicieron muyyyyyyy feliz, me siento totalmente halagada de que aprecien tanto mi historia, no saben lo significativo que es para mi. Enserio, ustedes me animan a seguir.**

**Gracias.**

**Entonces, finalmente...¿Esto merece un Review?**

_**-Shivi.**_


End file.
